Art Club
by ErinTenou
Summary: Michriu and Setsuna are two reporters that are known for always getting their story. Their new assignment is to get an interview with a recluse painter and sculptor. But will they get their story? or find something more?
1. Afternoon Swim

An elevator opens to reveal two young women, one with fair skin, aqua hair falling to her shoulders, her friend slightly taller then her with bronze skin and long dark green hair. The entire office turns to look at the two women; crimson eyes look down into blue ones as the two women step off the elevator.

"Ah Miss Kaiou and Miss Meioh it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for transferring to our office."

"Yes, well we are looking for a challenge."

"Yes there were not a lot of good stories in Osaka."

"Well if you two want a challenge I have just the thing...." The elderly man hands the two a folder. Setsuna raise an eyebrow at the folder, tiling so Michiru can look at it.

"How is getting a sculpture and painter a challenge?"

"They are recluses no one has even been able to get an interview from them."

"Recluse...."

"You are talking about the blind sculptor and perfectionist paint Raghnall and Tenou?"

"Yes, they hit the art world by storm over 13 years ago when they were 15 and no one has been able to get an interview. I don't even think there is a picture of them, no one has seen them come to think of it." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then smiles.

"Well that does sound like fun." Setsuna and Michiru turn around entering the elevator.

"Good luck..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A length dirty blonde sighs as she looks at her portrait of a mermaid embracing an angel; dark green eyes look over at her taller tanned friend. Who is working on a statue of beautiful goddess with a flowing robe.

"What is wrong Haruka?" Haruka looks over at the platinum blonde, her green eyes looking into blue.

"I am having problems coming up with a face for this mermaid." Erin frowns, going over to Haruka patting the smaller woman on the shoulder.

"I know I am having the same problem with my goddess..." Erin motions to the statue. "You think it is because we have not seen anyone outside each other." Haruka sighs puts the paint brush down.

"I don't know, Erin you think you could cook something? I think a dinner on the balcony with some wine may do us some good."

"Aye of course brother..." Erin pats the blonde on the shoulder heading to the kitchen, Haruka frowning looking out the front bay window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna pull up to the large manor, Setsuna double-checking the address.

"This is it...."

"Ok, here it goes..." Michiru leans over hitting the intercom.

"Yes?" Michiru shivers _God she has a sexy voice._

"Hello my name is Michiru Kaiou and my friend is Setsuna Meioh. We were wondering if we could come in and speak with you?"

"I am sorry me and my brother do not like visitors sorry you wasted your time..." The intercom flips off Michiru and Setsuna looking at each other, Michiru pressing the button again but does not get an answer.

"There has to be a way to get in that house...." Setsuna flips through the file the editor gave her.

"Well they get all their food and supplies delivered..."

"Lets figure out who delivers it and when, maybe we can payoff a deliver-man to get us in." Michiru backs out of the driveway and heads back down the interstate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka raise an eyebrow as she watches the car drive away.

"They gave up too easily, but I suppose if they do manage to get in here with out getting caught. We could at least see them..."

"Oi Brit foods done...." Haruka just shakes her head and heads out on to the balcony.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna yawns looking over at the smaller woman.

"Any luck?"

"No, we have gone half way through the phone book with no luck."

"Their trash is picked up too so we can't go looking for invoices."

"Looking at their bank records is impossible unless we get the police involve and they would not help for something like this." Michiru sighs then leans back letting her head hang over the back of the chair.

"We would have better luck throwing darts at a list." Setsuna types on her computer, looking on google for any information.

"All I can find out are their names, Haruka Tenou and Erin Raghnall."

"Raghnall? That does not sound Japanese."

"It's not.... says he is from Ireland and this Tenou his father was British." Michiru sighs, looking down at the next number.

"Well lets try this Spirit general store it is a little mom and pop business but worth a shot." Michiru dials the phone number and after a few rigs someone picks up on the other end.

"Spirit general store what can I do for you?"

"Ah hey I was wondering if you did the delivers to the Tenou Raghnall manor?"

"Shamrock and Brit? Yes we deliver to them three days a week."

"Oh ok thank you.... wait you do?"

"Yes why are you so interested?"

"I am a friend I know they tend to forget to places orders I just wanted to check."

"Alright.... lets see tomorrow is their food, last deliver of the day, truck leaves at 11am, 2 days later is a deliver for their art supplies leaves at 9 am and 2 days after that we have a delivery for their livestock. I suppose just telling you we deliver to them ever two days would have been easer."

"How do they pay you?"

"Ah well our deliver guy backs up to a loading dock, the payment is always in a box we only have the key for, automated belt pulls the deliver in the house. Those two really don't like company. I am told Shamrock can be violent but I don't think so she did not see the type, put course I only talked to her on the phone a few times."

"Huh, alright thank you I am glad to see they are keeping up, and thank you for taking care of them."

"My pleasure the are great guys, have a good evening...." The man hangs up; Michiru hangs up the phone grinning over at Setsuna. Setsuna raises an eyebrow at the grinning woman.

"What?"

"I found it...." Setsuna looks at her oddly for a moment.

"You found the place that does the delivers?"

"Yeah it was that little general store on the outside of town looks like it is about to fall apart."

"Yes I remember had a nice old man and some horny deliver boy that kept ogling us."

"Well maybe we can use that to our advantage the next deliver is tomorrow at 11am." Setsuna cringes slightly.

"I will let you do the seducing Michiru, I have swore of men after leaving James in Osaka." Michiru chuckles.

"Yes it does seem you have not had any luck since you dated that man you met in college, tall blonde guy. Whatever happened to him?" Setsuna shrugs as she gets up to get ready for bed.

"No clue he just disappeared 3 days before graduation, we were going to spend break together, I have not heard from him since. My luck is his probably dead, there are not a lot of men around like him."

"Yes he was always opening door, kissing her hand I am surprised I was shocked when you told me he was blind." Setsuna chuckles as she lies back in bed.

"Yes but his sculptors they were amazing he just knew by feel what was right, if a hair was out of place."

"He must have been a good lover then..." Setsuna turns out the light.

"Don't know never got that far, I wanted to but he didn't want to do it at college and hear all of the rumors. It is over 13 years ago, but I suppose now thinking back I am glad we didn't, I loved him but we both were only 15 and taking college course we had enough problems."

"'Setsuna!"

"Hey leave me be you making out with your boyfriends within the first two days...." Michiru throws a pillow at Setsuna.

"Lets get to bed, who knows maybe you will still find your prince charming..."

"Night Michiru"

"Good Night Setsuna"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin lets out a large yawn as she walks barefoot on the wooden floor as she enters the kitchen; she automatically turns on the coffee machine, grabbing the paper to read while it brews.

"Hmmm More trouble with the gangs around, I feel bad for the police, they are horrible under paid and stretched thin." Erin scratches at the underside of her chin, her other hand running along the brail. Erin looks over her shoulder as Haruka drags herself across the floor. "Bad night?"

"Yeah I had that dream again"

"The one where you are running after your mermaid with aqua hair?"

"Yes, I never can catch her she is just out of reach..." Erin chuckles, pouring Haruka coffee before getting some herself.

"Seems you sub conscious wants to fuck with you over your unfinished painting..." Erin grins as she adds some Whiskey to her coffee. "You want breakfast on the balcony again?"

"Yeah, feeling the wind against my face helps make me think." Erin smiles at the smaller woman.

"Alright well get our there I will bring you breakfast..." Haruka smiles over at Erin.

"Thanks bro..." Erin grunts waving Haruka off to the balcony.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru leans back in the passenger seat of the car, a warm cup of coffee in her lap, Setsuna sitting next to her in the driver's seat, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel with one hand the other holding her coffee.

"How hard you think it will be to get this guy to help us?" Setsuna shrugs sipping on her coffee watching the road for the returning delivery truck.

"No clue if he is a young kid should not be hard, either give him money or sex he will do anything."

"I am not going to sleep with him if that is what you are thinking?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking over at Michiru.

"Little jumpy are we? He is a young kid seeing breast probably would make him faint..." Michiru chuckles it stopping shortly a soon as the delivery truck pulls up. "Speak of the devil..." Both women get out of the car locking the doors. Michiru and Setsuna walk up to the young man, 16 maybe looking over a checklist. Setsuna puts her arms across her chest, looking over at Michiru who rolls her eyes,

"Excuse me." the young man jumps whipping around.

"Yes."

" I was wondering perhaps you could help me and my friend out..."

"Yes..." The boy squeaks, "of course what do you need?" The poor boy is red, holding his clipboard in front of his zipper.

"We want to go on the deliver with you to the Raghnall Tenou manor..." The young man looks at the two women.

"I don't know my boss may get mad...."

"Aw, please..." Setsuna rolls her eyes as Michiru takes advantage of her lower cut shirt.

"Yeah...ok don't know why you want to go, it is all automated..."

"Perhaps we are big fans..."

"Ah, well if you ladies would get into the cab we will leave in a few moments..." As they round the truck Setsuna smacks Michiru's arm.

"Michiru you about blew the poor boy's head off...." Michiru sticks her tongue out at Setsuna.

"Hey it got us a ride didn't it?" Setsuna just shakes her head.

"The things we do for stories sometimes." The young man gets in the truck smiling at the two women before he pulls onto the road.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs as she sits out on the balcony on the front of their manor over staring the landscaped entrance and road below.

"Erin."

"Yeah..."

"You think we are every going to find lovers..." Erin sips her coffee not looking over at the smaller woman.

"True lover? Not just a lay?"

"Yeah...." Erin takes a deep breath pausing for a moment.

"It is possible I suppose."

"You had one right?"

"A lover? No I have had sex but no lover...."

"What about that woman in art college we went too..."

"Yeah and never finished the government was too worried about our safety. I was 15 back then I love her and I still do. But we disappeared without a word Haruka. No woman no matter how much they love you would wait 13 years when they don't even know if you are alive."

"Yes that is true."

"Is that painting really that depressing? I know it makes you smile because that is how you see you and your lover. Your dream is just out of reach I suppose and every time you look at that painting it reminds you. Why don't you just start a new one?"

"Why don't you start a new sculptor?" Erin snorts.

"It will bug the hell out of me if I don't finish...."

"See...." Erin groans and hangs her head.

"Ok, ok tell you what when the deliver gets here in." Erin pulls out her pocket watch hitting a button.

"It is 10:32 am...."

"30 minutes I will put them up then we can go for a ride how does that sound?" Haruka smiles as she stands up ruffling Erin's hair.

"Yeah, you always know how to cheer me up bro..." Erin snorts.

"After being around you over 28 years I hope so..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The young man backs the truck up to the loading dock a small bell sounding to let the owner know it is here, shortly after a small automated belt starts. Michiru and Setsuna get out of the truck looking around.

"No windows, doors, vents it is solid concrete..." Setsuna walks up to the loading dock, noticing there is a small gap between the truck and the wall.

"Hey Michiru over her...." Michiru comes over to look over Setsuna's shoulder.

"Nice, give me a boost..." Setsuna links her hands and gives Michiru a leg up. Michiru balances unevenly for a moment before she gets her footing then turns back around and helps Setsuna up as well.

"Now what?"

"Follow the belt...." the two women follow the belt about 200 feet before they hear their shoes hit wood floor. The two women quickly remove their shoes hiding a far corner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks up at the bell setting down her coffee on the table, she opens the large storage unit door in front of the table. Erin scratches the back of her head, smelling briefly.

"Ah grocery day...." Erin walks in heading to a random crate she stops right in front of the pair, picking up some crates before walking out.

"Which one you think it is..." Setsuna shrugs leaning over.

"She looks familiar though..."

"Ok next time she walks out with a crate we run out in the hall ok?" Setsuna nods, Erin walks in again picking up some more creates but stops right in front of the two women again.

"I smell perfume..." Erin stands there for a moment, the two women frozen in place. "Hmm they sell lot of things maybe one broken on a crate...." Erin again walks out, Michiru and Setsuna run through the kitchen into the hall to a near by closet.

"Now what?"

"I don't know guess we should follow them till they are somewhere they can't run" Michiru nods in an agreement. The pair watch Erin unload the crates with precision and speed, having it finished with in a half our. Erin stretches arching her back before she takes some saddlebags from a rack, packs them with some food and wine before walking out to the hallway.

"Alright.... Haruka probably out in the barn already...." Erin pauses at the closet staring right at the two women, her blue eyes slightly clouded with cataracts. "I have this odd feeling someone is here..." Erin shrugs and heads down the hall. "Must be tired...." Michiru and Setsuna let out the breath they were holding. Before slowly opening the door and looking around the hall before following the direct Erin went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OI Erin I got Vlad out for you...."

"Ah thanks Haruka...."

"I still don't know how you can walk bare foot everywhere..."

"I am special...." Erin hangs the saddle bags on a near by fence "I was thinking we could ride up to the water fall, you know with there is a small lake in between the falls?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, spend all day in the sun the go back to work tonight...." Erin grins as she walks to the barn taking her horse from Haruka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna come to the end of the hall way and open the door half way looking out to see the pair about 300 feet away at the barn. They both slip out, closing the door behind them, kneeling in front of the door.

"God the blonde one is..." Michiru clears her throat. "Looks like they are going for a ride, should be easier to follow them now, lot more cover."

"Yeah, wait till they are around the bend then spirit to the front of the path." The women nod to each other their eyes never leaving the pair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin places a saddle bag on the back of Haruka's horse behind the saddle, she then grabs the other for her horse putting it up by the withers, or base of Vlad's neck pausing to look over her shoulder right at the door where the two women are.

"Erin what's up?"

"I don't know Haruka..." Erin slowly turns her gaze from the door before easily mounting Vlad ridding bareback. "I feel like someone is around"

"Come on Erin, we both need a break...." Erin looks over at the door one last time then sighs heavily following Haruka along the path.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Michiru and Setsuna make sure the pair is gone around the bend they stand and slowly work their way to the trail.

"I am glad Erin does not investigate that feeling or we would be dead by now...." Setsuna nods in an agreement.

"I swear I have seen her before, maybe there is a picture of them in an obscure paper or something." Michiru shrugs the two ducking into the trees as the gain sight of the pair, they follow being as careful as they can but still crunch leave and break some twigs.

They freeze when Erin stops her horse looking behind slowly scanning the woods.

"Erin come on, we have 500 acres around a 2 acre manor I am sure we have squirrels or deer or whatever...." Erin looks one last time before turning her hose around trotting back up to Haruka.

"I guess you are right I just can't shake this feeling...." Haruka shakes her head.

"I think being blind makes you paranoid." Erin snorts.

"Well I am missing an important way of protecting myself sorry...." Haruka laughs.

The two ride along the paths for around 3 hours before veering to the left and stopping in a large opening, overlooking a huge lake. Poor Setsuna and Michiru happily sit down as the pair dismounts their horses.

"God that had to be at least 3 or 4 miles..." Michiru nods as she takes a few breaths her eyes on the pair.

Erin pats the horses on their side; they calmly walk down the side path to the flat area between the waterfalls, to munch on so grass.

"Hey Erin this is more then 6 foot right?"

"Ah yeah I think it is a sink hole never been to the bottom it is ok to dive."

"Cool..." Haruka starts to strip removing her shirt, pants, shoes and socks, leaving her in boxers and an undershirt.

"Aw did I miss the strip tease?" Haruka snorts.

"Shut up I a deciding to I want to bother wearing my boxers and undershirt." Erin shrugs

"I always swim nude that way my clothes are dry for the ride back.

"You got me there..." Haruka strips off the last two items on her clothes and jumps off the maybe 200-foot cliff with a loud playful yell. Seconds later a large splash is hear. Erin laughs. , as she to removes her shirt, pants and boxers. "Come on old man it is nice and warm..."

"Don't call me old you are only a year younger, careful you keep up the names I will land on you..." Erin laughs then dives off as well the pair happily floating in the water below.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru both are red and have nose bleeds from the display that just happened in front of them.

""Damn it they are hot too, makes it even harder to stay focused...." Michiru chuckles.

"Yeah no kidding, come on lets get their clothes so when they get out we can corner them." Setsuna nods in agreement the pair walking over to the cliff and gather the clothes.

"Now what?" Michiru blinks and shrugs.

"Watch them play around?"

"I won't complain to that..." The two women sit of the cliff just enough to see the pair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grins as she takes Haruka picking her up and throwing her a good 10 feet to the other side.

"Hey!! No fair I can't throw your heavy ass...."

"You make me sound like a sow..." Haruka frowns and splashes Erin, Erin spitting some water from her mouth. "Ah you bastard...."

Haruka and Erin play around and float around in the small pond for about another 4 hours. Erin stretches in the water and walks out of the pond, dripping wet towards her horse, pulling out a large towel. She lays the towel on the ground, and then takes some wine and assorted snacks and lays down on the towel to dry off. Haruka follows Erin's example, she fetches her towel, the wine glasses, silverware and more snacks before lying down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru watching the pair the entire time, both have had multiply nosebleeds. They are extremely aroused and their eyes have not left the pair.

"You know Michiru I feel like a peeping tom...."

"Yes I know but...." Michiru swallows nervously as she watching Haruka roll on her stomach as she eats an apple. "But it is for work..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka rolls over onto her right side to look over at Erin who is flat on her back.

"Bro do you ever get bored of sculpting?" Erin chuckles as she starts to juggle some apples.

"Yeah of course I do been doing it for almost 14 years now."

"So what keeps you from stopping...." Erin catches the apples setting them down on the blanket. She rolls onto her left side to face Haruka, before she takes a bite of one of the apples.

"Brother, you feeling ok? I know it is lonely up here by ourselves and if you want to leave the house and see the world I am not going to stop you. I have noticed a lot of your pieces lately have been of couples, creatures they are not suppose to be together, vampire and werewolf, mermaid and angel so on. You are wanting to look for a lover don't you?" Haruka blinks in surprise and stares at the older woman.

"You are not mad? You don't think I am replacing you or betraying you?" Erin smiles softly.

"No Brother, you are not chaining me to a wall forcing me to do anything against my will. I don't trust people and do not wish to live around them. That is my choice you don't have to stay by my side your entire life. You will be my brother just the same as you are here, as if you where in the US." Haruka licks her bottom lip looking at the ground in thought.

"I am glad to know you are not angry bro but still..."

"You are scared?" Haruka nods her head yes "Brother I would protect you like I always do but, I do not want to leave this house. I know you would never force me to leave to protect you or anything like that. I saw enough of the world when we were at that art college. I did not like what I saw so I hide myself here with things I find beautiful." Haruka groans and flops back on her back taking a large bite of her apple.

"You make everything sound so cut and dry bro...." Erin chuckles, throwing a few apple cores across the falls to a pack of deer.

"Aye to me it is that way I suppose. I never really emotionally developed like you did. I not saying I am heartless but I have no emotional impulse I guess is how you would put it. So you longing to have a lover is something I would not feel. To me it is only an emotional requirement, I am a butch I am not going to reproduce in any form if I take a lover. I am concerned the stress it may cause..."

"So you are scared to fall in love like I am scared to leave safety of this house in you?" Erin pauses staring off into the distance woods.

"Aye Brother I am, if I get hurt emotionally I will not know how to handle it." Haruka sighs and close her eyes.

"Who knows maybe the angels will smile upon us and we will find love." Erin dons a small lop sided smile.

"Aye perhaps..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna continue to watch the pair unmoving, straining to hear any part of their conversation.

"I can't hear anything, you?'

"No and I can't read lips..." The pair sighs, as they stand vigil Michiru sits up straight 2 hours later as the pair stand up and collect their things.

"Shit they are coming up..." Michiru and Setsuna gather the clothes and run into the forest for cover.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin you know we have been you here all day? It is almost 7 p.m."

"Hmm well we both needed a laid back day anyway..." Erin folds up the towel putting it in the saddlebags, as well as the empty wine bottle and glasses. Haruka packs up any left over food, her towel and silverware.

"Yeah I do feel better, thanks bro..." Erin snorts and rolls her eyes as she puts the saddlebags back onto Vlad.

"You act like I went out of my way to do something. Brother you don't need to thank me for every little thing. I am your big brother it's my job to take care of you, and I love my job..." Erin ruffles Haruka's hair getting a grumbling snort from the smaller woman as Erin grabs Vlad's reins walking up the hill Haruka with James behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Michiru watch the pair carefully from the forest cover, the two coming into view with their horses to the top of the hill where they had left their clothes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Beef Wellington ok for dinner...." Erin pauses for a moment Haruka stopping across from her.

"Yeah that would be fine...." Haruka pauses and looks around. "Where are our clothes?"

"I don't know there was no wind or wildlife around..."

"You think someone took them?" Erin scratches the back of her head.

"Who would do that?"

"We would...." Setsuna and Michiru step out of the woods holding the two's clothes, Haruka instantly ducks behind Erin to cover her nude form. Erin puts her arms across her chest.

"You would be..."

"Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meioh pleasure to meet you." Michiru extends her hand to Erin who looks down at it then back to Michiru.

"Ah well at least I know the names to put on the restraining order."

"Please excuse my friend she can be blunt some times..." Erin arches an eyebrow. _ I have heard her voice before..._

"Erin these two came to the gate yesterday afternoon, they were trying to talk to us..." Erin grinds her teeth glaring down at the two women who swallow hard.

"Reporters...that is even worse...." Erin takes a step towards the two frighten women but Haruka holds her left wrist. "Brother..."

"That's it..."

"What?"

"She is it, the one with the aqua hair she is it..." Erin groans and throws her hands up in the air.

"Ah come on Haruka she is the first women you have seen in 13 years I am sure she looks goddess like." Haruka shakes her head leaning against Erin's back as she looks into Michiru's eyes.

"No Erin she is it, her beautiful eyes, alluring lips, fair skin innocent complexion. Her hair frames her features perfectly, as if the hands of god himself had personal sculpted her." Michiru turns bright red and looks at the ground _I have never heard anyone say such.... romantic.... beautiful things about me like that._

Erin groans and relaxes the two women slowly do as well seeing the larger woman is no longer tense.

"You are absolutely no doubt in your mind sure she is your mermaid?"

"I would put my life on it...." Erin snort and grumbles.

"Fine, what do you want to do, other then get dressed." Erin quickly grabs the clothes from the still shocked women. She hands Haruka hers before she quickly slips on her boxers and pants.

"A well it is dinner time, maybe they can have dinner with us and I can get.... Michiru I believe she said to pose for me..." Erin grumbles as she steps aside from the now dressed Haruka and swings herself up onto Vlad's bareback, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Well at least I know why I smelt perfume earlier..." Haruka smiles offering a hand to the still flushed Michiru.

"Come my beautiful muse, you can ride back with me..." Michiru bites her bottom lip as Haruka helps her climb onto James and sits behind the saddle wrapping her arms around Haruka. Erin sighs, closing her eyes for a moment, before turning her attention to Setsuna.

"Come my lady please ride back with me, I do not take to strangers well. So please pardon my aggressiveness..." Setsuna smiles taking Erin's hand. Erin easily pulls her up to sit in front of her. Setsuna closes her eyes and leans back into Erin. _ God she is so warm, calm I could easily fall asleep._

Haruka turns her horse about slowly Michiru tightly hugging her waist and heads back to the house. Erin follows suit an odd look of confusion on her face as she looks down at the woman in front of her. _ Why does she feel so familiar? Why do I have this urge to turn her around and kiss here? Who is this woman?_


	2. Unbelievable Offer

Erin sighs heavily as they reach the manor; she helps Setsuna dismount her horse. Haruka jumping off and helps Michiru in more knight like way.

"Before you ask Haruka I will take care of them..."

"Thanks bro, if you ladies would follow me." Michiru smiles as she follows the blonde Setsuna pauses for a moment to look at Erin _god she looks so familiar... _ Setsuna shakes the thought from her mind and follows the pair of flirting women inside.

Haruka smiles as she leads the two women to their studio, both Michiru and Setsuna are in awe of all the sculptors and paintings on the wall.

"That wall is probably worth at least a billion dollars."

"You want something? Take it, they are just cluttering up space here. Art gallery is under construction right now so they are not going anywhere, come sit down Erin will be in soon."

"Haruka...may I call you Haruka?"

"Of course what else would you call me?" Michiru blushes.

"This painting you and your brother." Haruka blinks then smacks herself in the head.

"Yes of course..." Haruka walks over and removes the sheet on the painting showing it is completed except the mermaid's face. "I have been trying for months to find a look of purity, beauty, strength and intellect but had no luck, but then you got in some how. I would be grateful if before you leave, you would pose so I may finish?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna who is just as floored. Michiru's jaw drops and she slowly nods yes. "Great."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin yawns as she talks in silently into the art room past the women to her sculpture.

"Ah speaking of Erin."

"Yes brother?"

"Erin come on I know you are mad they are here but at least answer their questions out of respect."

"You are sweet on the aqua one aren't you?" Haruka turns three shades of red, Michiru blushes in response to Haruka blushing. "Well you are a big girl, so what are these questions..."

"Christ Erin you were so much better when you were dating that woman in college..." Erin stares blankly at Haruka.

"We talked about it Haruka she probably thinks I am dead."

"Ah..."

"Sorry old family business." Erin snorts, Setsuna watches her carefully as Erin closes her eyes taking a deep breath before opening the again. She slowly runs her hands over the sculpture, as if she was caressing a lover, slowly sensually letting her finger tips touch ever inch of the statue. Setsuna bites her bottom lip and looks over to Michiru.

"Michiru would you like to start?"

"Oh yes.... ah Haruka why did you two disappear so many years ago?"

"Oh that is an easy one the government got scared their "assists" would get hurt and pulled us out really sucked, there was this woman there that Erin actually liked."

"Haruka...." Erin remarks with a warning tone as she continues with her sculpture her hands stopping on either side of the statue's face, Erin chews her bottom lip. _ Come on Erin take a deep breath just let it come to you_

"Ok, what is your favorite food?"

"Salads...."

"Ok color?"

"Blue?"

"Ok lets see what do you do in your spare time?"

"Ah other then swim around the pond, have fields with riding courses, archery ranges but there is a small track in the back I really like driving around it."

"Huh interesting, um what inspires your work?" Haruka pauses looking at the floor for a moment.

"You are going to laugh but love, all my art work are of two that are fighting for their love sometimes they win, some times they don't." Erin frowns.

"Haruka is very lonely she wants to go out into the world but is scared, perhaps you can go with these ladies when they leave Haruka." Haruka drops her paintbrush looking at Erin's bareback.

"Erin...."

"What? They will protect you, I am happy here. I am not going to find love. Haruka come on. Just bloody go with them you become anymore depressed and you will be flat...." Erin smiles softly it quickly fading to a placid look, she starts to slowly work on the face of the statue, forming the eyes slowly then the eyebrows.

"Well that answers the next question about if you ever thought of leaving the house and your love life lets see anything else.... You have any unfilled dreams?"

"Yes, I want to live like a family again...." Both Erin and Haruka stop moving and look at the floor. The two women look at each other, Setsuna stands up and softly touches Erin's arm. Her head whips around to look at Setsuna, tears in her eyes, as she quickly wipes them from her face.

"Not important...."

"Fucking hell it is, Erin it is the whole reason you are blind...." Erin snorts turning back to the sculpture, her hands running over it slowly, down forming the nose and mouth, smoothing them in slowly adding fine details and so they melt into each other.

"What.... I thought Erin was born blind" Erin scoffs

"Just about...."

"Haruka please explain what you are talking about" Haruka looks over at Erin's back, as she hears her sigh and shoulders drop.

"It is stupid, we came from a large family, very large 27 kids. Mom and dad where stressed to say the least. One day dad comes home early from work I knew something was wrong I may have only been 5 but I still knew."

"Me and Erin were one of the few that behaved we where in our room playing. We heard dad come up the stairs. We peaked out the door, he was pulling the shotgun and ammo from the firearms safe then he headed down the hall."

"I grabbed Haruka she was frozen in place, ran like hell I heard screams and shots. Then silence, then foot steps, we had gotten in the basement, I helped Haruka out though the little window, dad caught up and shot at me." Erin dons a sideways smirk "The bullets missed but the glass from the window shattered, I stared right at it as it impaled me." Erin's hands pause on the face, for a moment.

"Yeah I got Erin to the hospital, but she had permanently lost her sight, doctors said she is lucky she had no brain damage. After that we were in the foster system they found out we were good artist then the government adopted us I guess you could say, Pushing us from school to school we never finished a single year anywhere, all because they were paranoid because they never caught our father." Erin shakes her head turning back to her work, slowly feeling over the face making any more corrections she thinks it needs.

"How did they not catch him?"

"No idea as soon as we got to the hospital they called the cops but he was gone, he left..." Erin digs through her pockets, holding out the piece of paper to Setsuna who gasps, Erin smiles softly caressing the statue's face. _So close, it maybe beautiful but there is no emotion..._

"I will not forget I will find you Haruka Erin you are the spawn of devil you must be sacrificed like the others. You and your mother filled the house with evil and tried to steal my soul. You will not win I will kill you."

"Oh my god...."

"To make it even better he wrote it in all our bothers, sisters and mom's blood one at a time."

"So he wrote this 26 times, each time with someone else's' blood"

"Yeah, can we go back to your questions you got the big scoop and secret I was not born blind so can we move on?"

"I am sorry ladies Erin has not been able to trust anyone but me since dad. It was horrible, three days before on her 5th birthday, dad hugs her said he was proud, then that happened."

"The human mind can be easily broken...." Erin frowns " Another reason I make a good recluse I am scared to interact with anyone especially on a emotional level." Everyone stands in silence; Erin clears her throat shoving her hands in her pockets. "Well I can't get any farther with this sculpture Haruka why don't you finish your painting so maybe you and Michiru can talk before they leave." Erin quickly leaves the room disappearing into the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Michiru if you would not mind...." Michiru blushes setting down her things to sit on a stool a foot from Haruka,

"Do I need to?"

"No you can sit move around whatever you wish as long as your face is in view."

"So Haruka will you come with us when we leave?" Haruka continues to paint but frowns.

"I don't know I want to especially if it means being around a woman as beautiful was you. But bro has been acting weird lately and I am worried. "

"Is she suicidal?"

"No no matter what she won't, she thinks it the cowards way out. I think when I brought up her old girlfriend from the college we did advance classes in when we were 15. She was not happy she took out about 17 or 18 federal armed agents trying to get back the eventually handcuffed her. Other then protecting me I have never seen her act so strongly. I don't know what to do, bro always knows how to cheer me up and she is always smiling."

"Haruka it is not your fault, you did not bring it up to pour salt in an old wound you really do care about her happiness I am sure she knows that."

"Yeah I guess you are right..." Haruka smiles "and now it is done..." Haruka turns the painting towards Michiru, who gasps. Haruka had captured her perfectly, her aqua hair match the shimmering aqua scales of her tail as she lay on a small island reaching up towards the sky. A beautiful blonde angel reaches out for her fingertips barely brushing the others.

"Haruka it is amazing, the angel...."

"Yes I kind of cheated and used myself..." Haruka smiles softly.

"Haruka it is perfect I can see why people love your work so much."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs heavily as she turns on the stove places a few pans on the oven with some olive oil. She stands back up and raises an eyebrow hearing them move. She slowly reaches out and places her hand on the handle of the pans. They have been turned from pointing at the end of the stove to the inside towards the counter, handles away from the edge.

"You have kids I take it?"

"Yes how did you know?"

Erin smiles softly.

"You turned the handles away from the edge of the table so little hands can't get them. I bet you are a great mother." Setsuna blushes turning even redder as Erin turns around to face her, her lips only a few inches from hers. "I am not trying be rude but do I know you? You felt so familiar in my arms on the ride back, I have this unusual urge to kiss you and make love to you." Setsuna licks her bottom lip with out thinking the tip of her tongue brushing Erin's lip.

"If you don't know, would you act on those feelings anyway?" Erin just looks at her for a moment then wraps an arm around Setsuna's waist kissing her deeply. Setsuna's eyes shoot open, amazed at the speed and strength of the woman. She closes her eyes relaxing against Erin's body parting her lips for Erin's probing tongue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka smiles at the other woman taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Thank that means a lot, you are welcome to have it if you wish."

"What? No I couldn't"

"You helped me finish it"

"I will consider it." Haruka smiles offer Michiru her arm,

"Thank you..." The pair quietly works their way towards the kitchen.

"Haruka I have to admit I wish we could move in here and live with you." Haruka stops just out of view of the kitchen.

"Really why is that?"

"Well you are here to start with..." Michiru blushes and looks at her hands "It is quiet it is like a sanctuary, me and Setsuna are in a hotel right now because we have not had time to look for an apartment. We transferred in from Osaka 2 days ago." Haruka frowns then tilts Michiru's gaze into her eyes.

"You are really serious about that?" Michiru pulls away then looks at the floor.

" I am sorry I brought it up, it was rude of me I am sorry it was more of a day dream then request."

"Ok."

"What?"

"You don't have a place to stay right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok so, you want to live here? You can live here solves two problems, 1 you and Setsuna have a place to live and 2 I can stay up here with you " Michiru blinks staring at the sincere grin on the woman's face, almost looking childish.

"Haruka... Setsuna has a 2 year old daughter...."

"Ok so we will need a kids room this house is huge it will be fine."

"But what about your brother?"

"Erin? I am sure if we talk to her she will understand..." Michiru blinks in amazement.

"This is not a prank, I mean it was just...I love it out here it feels like home but we barely know each other."

"Come on...." Haruka pulls Michiru along into the kitchen "you are as bad as Erin...."

"Haruka why did you trail off...." Michiru covers her mouth, Haruka just grins. Erin and Setsuna are wrapped together in a passionate kiss Setsuna's shirt unbuttoned, bra on the floor, Setsuna moaning as Erin's hands drift along her skin, Setsuna digging into Erin's shoulders slightly.

"I...don't think it is going to be a problem."

"Should we break them up?"

"Well.... it has been a while since Erin got any, and dinner is slow cooking won't be finished for another 2 hours at least...."Michiru smiles wrapping her arm around Haruka's waist leaning on her shoulder.

"Yes it has been a while since someone truly loved Setsuna."

After a few more moments Setsuna pulls away from Erin placing her hands on Erin's bare chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen...."

"No worries you two me and Michiru were watching the food." Setsuna turns red and tries to hide against Erin's chest.

"Seems like you made a new friend Haruka..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking down at her and Michiru's hands. _I still can't figure out how she does that_

"Well not officially, but you know love, if is strong and will stop for nothing. Erin I need to ask you something?" Erin puts her arms across her chest.

"For the 800th time I am not making you a fudge sundae...." Michiru and Setsuna make an odd face.

"Michiru and Setsuna want to move in." Erin 's eyebrows shoot up and Setsuna whips around to look at Michiru.

"What!"

"Setsuna, we can stop living in that hotel, it would be a great place for Hotaru to grow up and you can stay closed to Erin. "

"No Michiru I don't even know if Erin wants to be with me " Setsuna claps her hand over her mouth and turns purple looking at her feet.

"Be with you? I am to assume you don't mean standing next to each other..."

"Erin I am so sorry...." Erin places a hand on Setsuna's shoulder smiling softly at the woman.

"Haruka what do you want?"

"I want to be with Michiru."

"What!" Haruka turns taking Michiru's hand and looking her in the eyes.

"Michiru I know you must think I am some stalker or something but.... you are my mermaid the one I have been looking for my whole life please..." Haruka gets down on her knees. "Please at least give me a chance." Michiru stares at Haruka mouth moving wordlessly.

"But how are you so sure...."

"I am I get lost in your eyes, you touch makes my knees weak, the idea of kissing you leaves me breathless, please Michiru..."

"Haruka I..."Michiru looks at the floor. " I have never been with a woman but...." Michiru places a hand on Haruka's cheek. "You really are an angel, when I talked to you on the intercom your voice made me shiver. Your touch sets my skin on fire and I don't want to take my eyes off you I am worried you will disappear."

"So..." Michiru rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around Haruka's neck kissing her softly.

"Wait Setsuna has a daughter?" _ Oh no she is going to blow me off because I have a child _ "Where is she?"

"Huh Hotaru? She is with her uncle across town right now..." Setsuna stands shocked at Erin, glancing over at the new lovers, as they break apart.

"Haruka what time is it?"

"Ah...7:30 why?" Erin chews hard on her lip, making it bleed slightly. _ Where is this urge coming from, why the hell do I want to leave the house to get her moved in faster, why do I even want her to move in."_ Erin what are you thinking...." Erin swallows and looks about the room for a moment she takes a deep breath holding it for a few moments letting it out slowly.

"I have this unexplainable urge to leave the house..." Erin scratches the back of her head, total confusion and fear in her eyes. "So Setsuna, Michiru and her kid can move in tonight. Haruka what is going on?" Haruka frowns as she looks over at her older brother.

"Erin you are in love with Setsuna." Erin shakes he head violently.

"No. no I can't be I can't be, Haruka I can't trust anyone...." Erin growls putting her arms over the top of her head and grabs the hair on the back of her head.

"Erin that is love you know it, you felt the same way with that woman in college." Erin stumbles backwards slamming into the cabinets.

"NO NO IT CAN'T BE IT IS IMPOSSIBLE." Erin runs out of the kitchen as if she was running for her life from a hungry tiger, leaving the three women completely stunned.

"Haruka..." Michiru ask breaking the eerie silence.

"She is scared I know she will calm down. The idea of touch any other human makes her sick, but she was kissing Setsuna. She has to be horrible confused..."

"You think if I go and talk to her it will help?" Haruka looks over at Setsuna as she worries her lower lip.

"I don't know I don't really she never freaked out this much " Michiru frowns rubbing Haruka's arm.

"How about you go up and try to talk to her Setsuna. Haruka and I will go to the hotel to get our things, we will check back in when we get back ok?" Setsuna nods slowly, Michiru give Setsuna a hug, Haruka smiling softly as she places her hand on Setsuna's shoulder

"Don't be upset or insulted by Erin's behavior, she really is..." Setsuna looks up at Haruka patting her hand on Haruka's.

"I will have to earn her trust some how, now you two call me when you get there and when you leave understand?"

"Yes Setsuna mamma..." Setsuna snorts glaring at Michiru

"She is on the 5th floor end of the hall to left...ack." Michiru pulls Haruka out of the kitchen towards the garage.

"5th floor.... well she said it was big..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin coughs as she holds herself up hands on either side of the toilet seat, she spits a few more times before getting to her feet with a groan. Her hands shaking noticeably as she makes her way to the sink.

"What is wrong with me? What do I do?" Erin grabs some mouth wash and toothpaste, quickly cleaning her teeth and rinsing out her mouth, she sticks her tongue out a few times at the odd taste and heads to the balcony.

Erin sighs sitting on the edge of the balcony of her room on the 5th floors.

"God I am an idiot, what is going on? That woman, Setsuna. Who is she? Why does she make me have theses urges? I don't understand I barely know her, barely spoken to her." Erin puts her head in her hands. "I am willing to go out of this house, it would mean I have to trust them, I can't.... can I?" Erin shakes her head from side to side. "I can't I can't I can't trust them, only Brother but she seems to trust them..." Erin snarls in frustration and slams her hand hard on the metal railing, denting the reinforced steel slightly, but breaking her hand. "Ah bloody hell...smart Erin real bloody smart...." Erin sighs heading back into the bathroom to set her hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru smiles at Haruka as the woman licks her bottom lip; Michiru places her hand on Haruka's

"How about we try the end of the drive way first...." Haruka smiles softly at the smaller woman.

"Thank you...." Michiru kisses Haruka's cheek as the woman takes a deep breath and starts down the driveway. Haruka laughs when they come to the end of the driveway.

"Haruka you ok?" Haruka smiles from ear to ear looking like a child with a pillowcase full of Halloween candy.

"Yes, I love this in a car with you...I want to drive some more" Michiru smiles placing a hand on Haruka's cheek.

"Ok, but there are speed limits racer boy, turn left I will get us to the hotel..." Haruka bites her lower lip grinning as she turns the car and heads down the road.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna knocks on Erin's open door her jaw dropping as she enters. The room is filled with swords, suits of armor, family crest, shields then there is the large balcony over looking the field of flowers near the back of the property.

"It is beautiful...Erin." Setsuna walks around the dark room slowly, she turns to the bathroom hearing muffled cursing and seeing the light under the door. "Erin...." Setsuna knocks on the bathroom door, frowning seeing vomit covered towels on the floor. Erin whips around as she sets the last finger of her hand.

"What are you doing up here? Is this one of my brother's stupid ideas?" Setsuna looks at her hands holding them at her waist.

"No....Erin I don't know what you do to me either, but I don't want to leave your side. I love you...." Setsuna swallows. "I know you can't trust anyone, I don't blame you there are a lot of asses in the world, but every once in a while you find a diamond in a group of coal. People like you and your brother. I guess what I am trying to say is...." Setsuna bites her lip tears on the brim of her eyes. "I want a chance to earn your trust so that maybe years from now, I may hear you say you love me too..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka laughs as she follows Michiru into the hotel,

"I love this...." Michiru chuckles as she shakes her head at the blonde.

"Come on help me get everything in the suit case...."

"You don't have a lot of stuff...." Michiru chuckles as she zips up one of the bags and tosses it to the blonde who easily catches it.

"Of course not, we left most our stuff in Tokyo till we found a place."

"Oh..." Michiru giggles at Haruka befuddled yet childish joy expression on her face. Michiru stacks a second bag on top of the first one.

"Could you take those out to the car, got about 4 or five more?"

"Ok..." Haruka hums to herself as she bounces out the door.

"This must be like a vacation for her or something, I never though someone would be so happy to drive to a crappy hotel to pick up someone's laundry. But then again all she has seen for the last 13 years is her brother and that house." Michiru looks up at the grinning blonde and giggles. "You look like a kid in a candy story..."

"A what in a where?"

"You never heard that expression?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"A kid in a candy store, ah say you are 5 and your parents let out loose in a candy store. They tell you can have as much as you want. That hyper happy jittery feeling that is what it means."

"Oh.... that is good right?" Michiru laughs tossing Haruka some more bags as she grabs the last three.

"Yes Haruka it is good." Haruka smiles as she puts the bags in the trunk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin tilts her head looking at the woman. _ She came all the way up here to tell me she wants a chance to earn my trust? Just a chance nothing else?._ Erin frowns as she places her good hand on Setsuna's cheek feeling the damp stream of tears. _ She is crying...why?_ Erin licks her bottom lip still watching the woman. _Erin gives her a chance at least she came up for a chance of earning my trust, not love trust she understands...._ Erin closes her eyes lifting Setsuna's face so she can look down into Setsuna's eyes. Erin smiles softly; she can feel Setsuna's heart racing her body shaking slightly_. She is scared? But her heart is racing, that looking she has to be giving me that look I have not had anyone look at me like that in forever, for 13 years I have been wishing for someone to look at me like that again_

"Setsuna..." Setsuna shivers as Erin breaks the silence and gasp in surprise as Erin picks her up carrying her towards the bed.

"No Erin I am not try to just get you in bed..." Erin smiles and chuckles briefly.

"I know, but it is easier to see you and it should calm you down some..."

"See me...." Setsuna blushes _She wants to run her hands over me like that statue_ "if you are sure but..." Erin smiles kissing Setsuna's nose making her blush worse.

"You worried it may arouse you? " Setsuna smiles softly nodding as Erin lays down next to her. "Well at least I know you enjoy my touch then."

"Thank you...." Erin raises an eyebrow _thank you? For what?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Michiru sighs heavily as she pulls out her cell phone.

"What are you doing Michi?"

"I promised Setsuna I would call when we left..." Haruka smiles as she finishes loading the trunk happily bouncing back into the car, heading back to her house. Michiru drums her finger as Setsuna's cell phone rings. "Come on Setsuna you never leave your cell phone behind..." Unfortunately for Michiru, Setsuna being so concerned about Erin's behavior had left her cell phone on the chair in the studio. Michiru hangs up making an odd face, Haruka looking over at her.

"What's wrong Michi?" Michiru smiles at the nickname leaning against Haruka's shoulder.

"Setsuna did not pick up her phone she has never done that."

"I can call the house if you want..." Michiru smiles softly holds out the cell phone to Haruka.

"That is a good idea I want to check in with Setsuna so she does not think we are dead on the side of the road somewhere."

"Why would we be dead on the side of the road?" Michiru sweat drops and rubs Haruka's upper arm.

"We are going to have to explain some common expressions to you later Ruka..." Haruka grins as she dials the phone

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna mentally curses herself as the phone rings, Erin's hand on her cheek, so gently it is as if it was not there at all. Erin grumbles then stretches her back looking over her shoulder, she slams her fist on the nightstand making the phone jump off the receive and flip, Erin catching it and puts it to her ear. Setsuna giggles at the large woman. _ That is one way to answer the phone_

"Aye...."

"Hey Erin tell Setsuna me and Michiru are heading back...."Erin looks over at Setsuna, the woman looking confused.

"Haruka says Michiru they are heading back.... "

"Oh ok that is good to know..."

"Wait Erin how are you telling Setsuna?"

"Erin..." Setsuna turns on her side laying a hand on Erin's chest; Erin sets the phone against her stomach.

"Aye love?"

"See if Michiru can pick up Hotaru...."

"Your daughter.... of course..."_ of course.... was not expecting that, a yeah ok, whatever maybe but not a of course?_

"She is laying next to me you idiot and I need to ask you something."

"She is laying next to you!!"

"Whoa down boy, I need you to pick up Hotaru..."

"Hotaru?" Michiru gives Haruka an odd look then laugh shaking her head.

"Hotaru oh god how could I forget that little angel. Turn around..." Haruka gives Michiru an odd look as she turns the car around._ She has an angel? I did not think they were real_

"Come on, what happened? "

"I changed my mind I am going to hang up now..."

"But wait what..."Erin hangs up the phone and shakes her head before she rest her forehead on Setsuna's

"Sorry..." Setsuna smile putting her hand on Erin's

"No it is ok, it is cute. You are going to be a great father for Hotaru..." Setsuna turns purple and hides her face. _ Why do I keep saying stuff like that?_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka just stares at the phone, Michiru slowly takes it from Haruka's loose grip putting it away.

"Ruka you ok?"

"Yeah.... I think I need to clean out my ears..."

"Why is that?"

"I swore Erin said she was laying next to Setsuna..."

"So?"

"Erin only lays down on her bed and she does not let me lay in it...."Michiru looks at Haruka for a moment they covers her mouth,

"You don't think they..." Haruka shakes her head slowly.

"No Erin wouldn't I think, either way if she is happy I don't care?" Michiru smiles then hugs the blonde as they pull onto the interstate.

"Three exits up then right at the bottom of the ramp."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks down at Setsuna, befuddling the green haired woman due to the fact that Erin's eyes now look soft, warm and inviting those of a lover, not cold, hard and angry like before.

"Now are you sure you are ok with this, I can under stand if you are not..."Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin's injured hand.

"If I did not know any better I would say you are stalling." Erin smiles,

"I am more worried I may not stop...." Erin slides her fingertips along Setsuna's cheek, I_s she flirting with me?_ Her fingers dance across Setsuna's features with a feather light. Setsuna shivers when Erin's fingertips brush her lips_. God if this is how she does it with one hand imagine two._.. Setsuna blushes her body turning red biting her lip to stifle a moan. Erin smiles as she slowly brush along Setsuna's neck following each defined muscle and every bone. Setsuna moans as Erin slowly feels along her ribs starting near her breast, the top of Erin's hand brushing the outside of her breast through the cloth. "You..." Erin swallows shifts her weight taking her injured hand, letting it follow the trail of the other just as slow as she learns every inch, curve, scar and mark on Setsuna's body, working her way down. "You.... are...." Setsuna closes her eyes and lays her head back as Erin explores her inner thigh_. I don't know if I can take this much longer, her touch is driving me crazy. "_You are unimaginably, unlikely, unearthly, unreal...." Erin slides slowly up Setsuna's chest she swallows hard fingers barely touching Setsuna's breast.

"Oh god...." Setsuna moans then bites her lip. " I am sorry Erin I..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka quickly gets out of the car and opens the door for Michiru who smiles then takes Michiru's hand.

"Thank you, you are very kind sir."

"It is the least I can do to be able to bask in your beauty." Michiru blushes.

"Haruka if Hotaru runs away from you and screams..."

"It is ok Michiru I can understand I am a stranger." Michiru smiles giggling at the lengthy blonde looks around as if she had never in her life been in a community of houses. Knocks on the door, waiting quiet the sound of footsteps over carpet floor gets closet to the to the door. The door opens part of the way the security chain still attached.

"Michiru?" Michiru smiles through the small opening at the busy housewife.

"Hi Kimi Setsuna send me to get Hotaru" The door closes, scratching is heard on the other side of the door as the safety chain is removed the door opening up completely.

"This quickly? You just arrived 2 days ago, I thought you and Setsuna were going to be busy with that painter story for a while?"

"It took an unexpected turn...." Michiru smiles turning her gaze to Haruka, Kimi about jumping out of her shoes not noticing Haruka was there to begin with

"AH! You will give me a heart attack young man speak up next time," Kimi looks back at Michiru her green eyes soft. "Now how does this young man have anything to do with the artists story?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sits up kneeling on the bed straddling Setsuna's ankle of her left leg. She places a finger on Setsuna's lips.

"No." Erin licks her lips slowly, tracing Setsuna's with her fingertips. "You are unreal...you are perfect, all these years I have been sculpting, molding." Erin runs her fingertips along Setsuna's ribs gently "Every inch of your flesh, burns but I still carve it. No matter how many times it burns me I must have it touch it, caress it." Erin places a hand on Setsuna's cheek "Your beautiful strong determined eyes, long flowing hair...." Erin swallows again, a hand resting between Setsuna's breasts. "I could spend the rest of eternity sculpting goddess, angels, nymphs but none of them..." Erin chews her bottom lip. "None of them are near as beautiful as you, they are nothing more then lumps of clay...."_I need to stop touching her......_ Erin stands stumbling backwards till she stands at the foot of the bed. "I am sorry Lady Setsuna. Ah...I worried if I caress you anymore...." Erin swallows her heart racing and breath rapid. "I will become a beast and submit to my carnal desires."

Setsuna sits up looking over at the tan woman; She slides off the bed and walks over to Erin placing her head on Erin's chest.

"I have never had anyone ever describe me so elegantly, your words make me desire you, your touch, to let you mold me." Setsuna picks up Erin left hand kissing the palm. "Feel those perfect hands of yours, the hands of a master to bring me to life..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh I am sorry I am Haruka Tenou, the younger of the two..." Haruka bows at her waist, the older woman stands there in silent shock for a moment soft red hair falling in her eyes.

"Is this some kind of prank Michiru? I know how you and Setsuna like to play around..."

"No....that is actually where we are going to live..."

"What?"

"Michiru that house is about the size of this hole community."

"5 floors and a basement 100,000 square feet min per floor." Michiru blinks looking at Haruka.

"Why so big?"

"Ask Erin she built it...well designed it, I think she was still stuck in we have 25 other siblings mode..."

"25 other siblings? I thought you only have your brother?"

"Yeah now..." Michiru clears her throat.

"Maybe we should let you follow us over for a visit, since it sees there is a lot to talk about."

"Ah.... But my..."Haruka grins. "I will talk my brother into it up one condition."_Oh God what can of perverted thing_

"Ok what is it?"

"I get to hold Hotaru some..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin I want you to do what you want to do..." Setsuna turns Erin's face to get her attention "If I do not like it I will tell you. You can tell me if you don't like something either you understand." Erin swallows nodding slowly, Setsuna sits down on the bed, Erin pauses then slowly wraps her self around the other woman, Setsuna smiling as she curls up in Erin's arm." Erin..." The tall woman looks at the crimson-eyed woman sitting upright.

"I am sorry was that to much..." Setsuna smiles then pulls the paranoid woman down and curls back up in her arms. "No, I was just wondering what are in the other rooms up here?" Erin blinks for a moment processing the question not sure why it matters.

"Ah there are 12 more room 2 are full baths, a wood shop, metal shop with a forge, ah.... computer room with the server...video game room...library takes up 3. Last two are empty/storage."

"All that is up here?"

"Yeah this is my floor I love doing things with my hands. So if I am stuck on a piece I will come up here and makes something from wood, metal program or build a computer I make swords and suits of armor too, all these in my room I made."

"Wait how can you do that...." Erin pulls out a black box from her box and opens it. A small clear earpiece lay in the box. It loops behind the ear and there is this odd blue light at the end where it would go into the ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimi blinks in shock looking between the painting and the pair.

"Well please come in let me get Iwao..." Kimi walks away from the door, Haruka and Michiru stepping inside removing their shoes closing the door behind them.

"Michiru I am going to need to borrow your phone...." Michiru gives her and odd look then smiles hand her the cell phone.

"I kinda feel bad for Erin with all this. You sure it will be ok?"

"It depends on why she changed her mind about Setsuna...." Haruka swallows as she dials the phone. Kimi returns with Iwao, and shows him the painter. Iwao looks at and grins.

"Honey I can't believe it," Michiru smiles as Haruka puts the cell phone to her ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is that?"

"Neuron sequence alternator and creator."

"Erin you created a device that can makes your brain thinks you have sight?"

"Yeah but only works in these room, they have sensors in everything so it is like a giant video game."

"So if I went in there and it was on you could see me?"

"No, every piece of equipment in there is synched with a code into the server it only allows me to see coded items, because that way it knows the required sequence to created the object, the metal, wood or anything I work on is constantly scanned by the small red laser in the point of the ear piece it can cause lag if you do things too quickly but it generally is not a problem."

"Erin how..."

"No one knows I do it because no one is every here, I do not tell anyone either..." Erin closes the black box and sticks it back in her box. " I want to show you something," Setsuna smiles seeing the woman looking proud of whatever she is about to see. Erin feels along the wall for a moment before sliding up a panel pulling out a head set with a microphone and wireless keyboard going back and sitting on the bed. "Walter you are not asleep are you?" Setsuna smiles as she wraps her arms over the larger woman from behind putting her chin on Erin's shoulder watching the large screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka chews on her bottom lip as she slowly dials the number. _ Erin is going to be extremely angry,will she understand? They are family now. We can't hide. Oh god there has to be a way to make her understand. But how? She is just barely getting along with Setsuna and she LOVES her. I am worried she will go crazy, Maybe if I try the, they are just like older brothers kind of thing?_ Haruka bites the tip of her thumb as time itself seems to slowly more and more thoughts running through her mind as she hears the phone connect and ring once. _I love bro but will this hurt Erin? Am I being selfish and not caring about how this affects her, she has always been a loner. I maybe ready to do this but she is not .If she does this.... am I forcing her to because she is my brother_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"No Sir what can I do for you?"

"Oh you are secretly a genus.... So Walter is..."

"I am the IA, Erin as altered this home to become what one may call a smart house. I am able to do anything you desire from cooking dinner to scrubbing your back."

"The longer I am here the more I think I am dream."

"Afraid not Lady Setsuna, Erin hides for more reasons then just not liking people as you get to know her you will understand."

"Erin, these samples what are they for? ,They're over 6 billion samples here..."

"Huh they are for me to use as a reference when I sculpt, is that a big number?" Setsuna just gawks at Erin.

"You are kidding right?"

"No....I only can count to 100..." Erin frowns looking at the floor embarrassed.

"But you all went to the top schools."

"For art I know every technique of sculpting and Haruka all the techniques for painting. But science, math...I...well frankly you daughter by age 5 will know more then me. Haruka got a full education I...didn't they were too worried about me being blind and getting hurt."

"Wait.... Erin you don't have a formal education how can you"

"Trail and Error I know if it says 1000 – 826 it is 174...but what you call them I have no clue." Setsuna stares at Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello..." Haruka swallows hearing Erin's voice.

"Erin...."

"You have that tone of I am about to ask you something you know I don't want to do but are going to do anyway..."

"Yeah Bro..." Haruka rubs the back of her neck. "Setsuna's sister in law and brother are all chatting and Michiru offered to let them come over..."

"WHAT!?!?!" Haruka hisses at the feedback.

"Calm down Erin...." Michiru frowns Kimi and Iwao confused.

"Erin is an extreme recluse she almost pound me and Setsuna into the dirt when we meet them."

"Haruka I just finished throwing up breakfast and lunch then dry heaving for 3 hours and you want to bring more people over? I am not you Haruka!!!" Haruka hisses again, Michiru takes the phone from Haruka.

"Erin...."

"Michiru? What is going on?"

"Give the phone to Setsuna."

"Excuse me?" Michiru sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Can I talk to Setsuna please" There is a long pause then jumbling from the exchange of the phone can be heard.

"Michiru.... what did Haruka ask Erin? She is practically foaming at the mouth."

"Your brother wants to come to dinner, well rather I offered...."

"Michiru...." Michiru raises an eyebrow as she hears something smother the phone then some talking the noise level changing randomly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna covers the phone looking over at the blonde woman.

"Erin...." Erin looks at Setsuna, Setsuna frowns seeing the utter fear in her eyes. "Erin... please talk to me..." Erin chews on her lips and rest her forehead on Setsuna's shoulder.

" Setsuna what is going on? Why is all this happening? I barely can handle how I feel about you...not in a bad way I..." Setsuna smiles running her fingers through Erin's short hair.

"I know what you mean, I don't know what to do...here...." Erin sits up with a raise eyebrow as Setsuna moves around then lays Erin's head in her lap continuing to stroke her hair. "All of this is going fast, too fast that is how you are feeling right?"

"Yeah..." Erin swallows and closes her eyes purring softly. Setsuna sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"I would ask you to do it for me but...."Setsuna kisses Erin's cheek "I can't do that, I have no right no matter how long I have been with you. I do not want you making all the sacrifices. You think we can meet them half way?"

"We? Setsuna..." Setsuna giggles ruffling Erin's hair.

"You think I would leave you just because my brother here? Erin I don't want to go anywhere without you." Erin swallows again, takes a few deep breaths.

"There is going to be a lot of food.... I always cook to much..." Erin looks up at Setsuna instantly making Setsuna frowns. _ She is scared like she is looking at death...I don't want that look in her eye._

"Erin what makes you not want to go outside?"

"Huh? Not go outside..." Erin blinks a few times. "Ah people they lie they never just tell you the truth, they try to hurt you, steal from you all they care about is themselves..."

"True but Erin they are coming into your sanctuary,you still control things here, me, Haruka Michiru and Walter, right Walter?

"Yes lady Setsuna..."

"We are all here to help protect you, you need to let some one help you for once..."

"You...." Erin looks away at the wall. "You promise you won't just dump me somewhere when they come over?"

"No, never. You can handcuff me to you if you want...." Erin smiles as she chuckles lightly. "Erin you think you can handle this...." Erin slowly nods yes.

"I feel like a pathetic child...."

"You are not pathetic...."Setsuna uncovers the phone "You are just going into the unknown everyone is sacred of that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michiru what is going on?"

"I think Setsuna is try to talk to Erin...

"Michiru you still there?"

"Huh yeah..."

"They can come over but please don't do this again, Erin is shaking in my lap and looks like she is facing a firing squad..." Setsuna hangs up the phone; Michiru blinks a few times then puts her phone away.

"So what is the verdict?"

"She got Erin to agree..."_ Is this really right? It is a lot to ask of the poor woman..._

"Well come one everyone load up."


	3. Surprise Guests

Haruka smiles as she opens the door allowing Michiru, Iwoa and Kimi whom is holding little Hotaru to enter.

"Ah there are a few things that are going to be different..."

"Ah Lord Haruka you are back..." Iwoa, Kimi and Michiru look around confused.

"Like that, Hey Walter where is my brother?"

"Need you really ask?"

"Down." Kimi looks over at little Hotaru "Want down..." Kimi looks over at Haruka.

"She will be ok, you will watch her right Walter?"

"Yes Lord Haruka, Lady Setsuna is on the way down."

"What was that?

"Walter he is kind of like a butler...." Hotaru wiggles and squirms in Kimi's arms "helps Erin out with stuff, she is blind after all."

"Ok ok little one..." Kimi squats down setting Hotaru on the floor. The little girl off at full run, Setsuna smiles as the elevator opens.

"Momma!" Hotaru changes course, with a little help from with Walter to keep her upright and attaches herself to Setsuna's leg. Setsuna smiles as she bends down to pick up the small girl.

"Hey little one..."

"Momma you smell different..." Setsuna sweat drops heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey Iwoa thank you again for watching Hotaru." Iowa smiles as he tickles Hotaru.

"She is usually well behaved, well other then having to explore everything issue." Setsuna smiles, Haruka puts her arm around Michiru's waist.

"Walter how long before dinner?"

" In 2 hour 45minutes Lord Haruka may I suggest a movie in Lord Erin's game room."

"What is Erin cooking?"

"A slow roasted 15 pound duck."

"15 pound duck?"

"Yes Lady Michiru, Erin prefers to live off the land if she can, she hunts, this is the duck she caught last week..."

"Erin hunts?" Setsuna gives Haruka an odd look.

"Yeah.... on and off, why are we all standing in the kitchen? Lets go up stairs..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks up as she hears the elevator sound; she gets up to look out to see if it is Setsuna. The elevator opens to reveal Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and two others, Erin arching an eyebrow hearing 5 sets of steps and not 3. _ I guess the other two are Setsuna's brother and sister in law...._

"Momma I want down...."

"You sure honey...

"I want down..." Setsuna sighs as she sets the little girl down; Hotaru quickly shoots off into one of the bathrooms.

"I take it Hotaru likes to run around?"

"Yes she has to touch everything. Walter..."

"Yes Lady Setsuna? "

"Could you please help..."

"Of course Lady Setsuna.

"Oh sorry I am just standing here...." Haruka squeezes between Iwoa and Michiru the group leading them to the game room. Setsuna smiles watching the group head down the hall, not seeing little Hotaru dart out of the bathroom into Erin's room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin raises an eyebrow as Hotaru comes running in the room. _Tiny feet?_

"What kind of little creature are you..." Erin gets up off the bed and kneels.

"Ohh.... shinny...."Hotaru looks around eyes landing on Erin her eyes getting large. "Oh big dolly...."

"Big dolly...." Hotaru giggles as she pokes Erin in the side. "Soft...."

"Yeah I would hope so..." Erin tilts her head leaning down to look at the small girl. Hotaru giggle and puts her finger on Erin's nose.

"You funny...." Erin takes her finger and points it at Hotaru who takes her finger from Erin's nose to touch Erin's finger. "And big.... I like you you funny"

"I am?" Hotaru giggles.

"Yes I want up..."

"Up..." Erin looks at the small girl for a moment..."Up... oh she wants up she is on the ground..." Erin scoops up the little girl placing Hotaru on her shoulder. "You want to help me do something?" Hotaru bounces on Erin's shoulder before Erin sits back on her bed putting little Hotaru in front of her.

"Ooh more shinny...."Erin smiles, pulling up a smaller screen in front of the keyboard.

"Look you touch this..."Erin touches the screen moving a box, after turning off the voice prompt. "It moves the bigger one..." Hotaru bounces and claps. Hotaru reaches out touching the screen moving it around the screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna raises an arches an eyebrow as she sticks her head in the bathroom.

"Hotaru..." _Where did she go?" _Setsuna walks back into the hallway. "She did not follow Iowa..." Setsuna gasps and heads to the Erin's room. Setsuna stops dead in her tracks. Not believing what she seeing a softly smiling Erin with a little Hotaru happily bouncing in front of her, "Hotaru...."

Hotaru looks over at Setsuna.

"Mamma, I am playing with big dolly..." Erin sweat drops and makes a small smile lowering her head some.

"Sorry..." Setsuna laughs joining the two on the bed, resting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Erin you did nothing wrong I am amazed, Hotaru usually gets bored so easily." Erin smiles leaning over Hotaru she types a few commands and the screen turns white. Hotaru frowns

"Where boxes go?"

"I put them away but you can draw the screen with your finger...." Erin swipes a finger across the screen.

"Big Dolly has lots of games on the shinny wall...." Hotaru giggles as she concentrates on trying to draw a cat. Setsuna shakes her head kissing Erin's cheek.

"You really are unbelievable..." _I feel so wrong I want jump Erin and feel those wonderful hands but my daughter is happily play 3 feet away _ "Erin.... you going to be ok with Hotaru living up here on this floor with us..." Erin blinks, staring at Setsuna.

"Us..." Setsuna shakes her head slowly, turning Erin's face towards her and kisses her softly. "Yes us." Setsuna frowns "Unless you don't." Erin shakes her head no.

"I just..." Setsuna smiles and rubs Erin's back, her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Moving fast?" Erin nods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this brother of yours Haruka..." Haruka looks over at Iwoa

"Erin what about her?"

"Why is she so anti-social...." Haruka looks over at Michiru,

"It is a personal issue Iwoa has to do with her family."

"Oh sorry did not mean to imply anything I just wondering. "

"It is ok a lot of people are curious about my brother, I am a little more out going then she is." Kimi looks around the room and frowns,

"Where is Setsuna?"

"Probably in Erin's room with Hotaru, Erin has a lot of things to touch so I am sure Hotaru made it in there by now."

"I wanted to ask you Walter...your computer butler. Whatever said Erin's video room?"

"Oh all the stuff on the 5th floor is Erin's. 1st floor has a large kitchen and dinning room with our small studio off in that little sunroom. 2nd floor is a library/study...3rd floor is my personal floor 4th floor is a gym.... yeah then the garage is Erin's shop she likes to play around with cars."

"Wait your entire 4th floor is gym?"

"Yes it was going to be in the basement but since me and Erin use it both equally it is between our floors."

"Where are your bathrooms?"

"There are two on each floor up here there is one left next to Erin's room and then there is one across the hall." Kimi smiles softly as she stands and walks out of the room to the rest room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna sighs closing her eyes, resting her head on Erin's shoulder and back lightly slumbering. Erin looks over and sees Setsuna sleeping on her back.

"Little one does mommy sleep often?"

"Not she works lots."

"Hmm, how about me and you leave this room to let her sleep and I have a really really big back yard we can ride my horses around and look out how does that sound..." Hotaru's eyes get huge of at the mention of a horse.

"You have horseys?"

"Yes a lot, so do we have a deal let momma sleep. Me and you will go see the horses?" Hotaru giggles and latches herself to Erin like a starfish, Erin chuckles supports Hotaru letting her sit on her arm as they leave the room. "Now you have a coat or something warm.... right?"

"Yes it is down stairs near the room with people in it...." _People in it.... oh the art studio..._ Erin gets lost in her thoughts as she and Hotaru get on the elevator. _I wonder why I am so comfortable around this little thing? I don't know she just...just doesn't seem like she would hurt a fly_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_ "_ Dinner is ready for all who wish to partake."

"Ha..." Haruka stands up collecting and putting the games and movies away.

"You think with your stomach huh..." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Michiru who smiles and hugs the blonde.

"Come lets all go down the elevator...." Iwoa and Kimi follow Haruka onto the elevator, Michiru stops at Erin's room. "Michiru...."

"Oh go on I will be down in a minute, I just want to see if Erin wants anything..."

"Ok." The blonde smiles as the door closes the 3 heading down to the 1st floor. Michiru lightly knocks on Erin's open door walking in quietly, looking for a light switch.

"Erin..." Michiru's eye adjust to the dim interior of the room, she see a figure on the bed and smiles. "Erin why are asleep it is only 9 p.m...." Michiru looks very confused, as she gets closer to the bed "Erin is either shrank or it's not Erin..." Michiru puts her hands on the person's shoulder shaking her softly. Setsuna groans as she slowly sits up and yawns. "Setsuna what are you doing in Erin's room?" Setsuna stretches as she slides off the bed.

"I am in spending time with Erin and Hotaru what else would I be doing."

"Ah Setsuna...you are the only one in the room...." Setsuna's eyes shoot open looking around.

"I must have fell asleep Michiru please tell me you know where Hotaru is?""

"No I thought she was with you?" Setsuna licks her lower lip.

"Should we worry? I mean Erin is gone too maybe she is with Erin...."

"I don't know Setsuna, lets get downstairs first." The taller woman nods following her friend down in the elevator to the 1st floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru was of course safe, she was out with Erin petting all the nice horses, which Erin had a lot of, she had a small herd just under 500 all of which roam free of fences. Well except the huge fence around the property.

"So what you think little thing...what was your name again...." Erin smiles playfully.

"Hotaru you silly dolly..." Hotaru takes her tiny fist and bops Erin on the head.

"Oh yeah sorry... so you want to ride one with me?"

"Yes!!" Erin blinks a few times from the loud noise.

"A little quieter little one, ok but you need to promise to listen to your mom I am pretty sure she want you to clean up before dinner."

"You are just as dirty dolly...." Erin shakes her head.

"Who says I was not go to get clean? I would not be a very good person to tell you not to do something and then do it in front of you. Ok Hotaru, which horse?" Hotaru looks around then point to an 18 hands _(Hand is 4 inches 18X4= 72 inch/6 feet. to their back not their head)_ dapple grey Arabian...._ Of course the biggest and most hyper one..._ Erin takes a deep breath whistling.

"Alex come on girl we going to walk around a little..." The grey mare trots over happily with her bridle in her mouth, Erin places the bridle over Alex's head. Alex takes the bit from Erin's hand in her mouth with no problem, chewing it some to warm the cold metal

"Alex is a boys name...."

"Alex is sort for Alexandra hmm..... now how to do this..." Erin puts Hotaru on Alex's back setting her right next to the horse's mane. "Ok grab the horse's hair real tight don't worry it does not hurt her..." Hotaru grabs two tiny handfuls of the horse's mane. Erin stands there on the ground hand still on Hotaru the other Alex's back...." Ah Alex I hate to ask...." Alex shakes her head slightly before lying down with all four of her legs under her so Erin can get on with her hand still on Hotaru.

"Horsey shrank...." Erin laughs patting the animal on the right shoulder.

"Thank you girl, no she didn't not shrink she sat down so I could get on she is a nice horse." Alex stands shifting the pair backwards slightly as she kicks out her front legs to get the space for her rear legs enough to stand. She does it with ease in a matter of seconds before calmly walking around the barn in a large circle. Hotaru happily bounce and giggling._ Cute kid....they are called kids right....wonder why she is so bouncy........._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Setsuna and Michiru walk over to the table.

"Has anyone seen Erin or Hotaru?"

"No, is everything ok Sets..." Setsuna looks at the blonde.

"I think so, I am just worried I will be right back..." Setsuna turns around and heads out side, Michiru taking a seat.

"So how is everything?"

"It is great who knew a robot could cook...."

"Erin programmed Walter based on how she cooks, that's how he knows what to do if she has to go somewhere,"

"Huh then your brother must be a great cook."

"Michiru sweetie I have been meaning to ask you, I know you and Haruka here are involved. What about Setsuna with this mysterious Erin? She did not see to upset that Hotaru was missing."

"I truthfully do not know you will have to ask her, I believe they are dating I am not sure. Hotaru is more then likely with Erin I think." Michiru looks over at Haruka, "Is your brother ok with small kids" Haruka shrugs as she takes a sip of wine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna takes a giant sigh of relief when she walks out side and there is Erin with Hotaru in front of her overjoyed to be riding the large horse. She smiles softly to herself and shakes her head slowly.

"Come on no now you two dinner is ready...."_ that felt very weird, good but weird_

_ "_ Sorry you fell asleep so I though me and Hotaru would come hang out here...." Erin carefully picks up Hotaru and hands her down to Setsuna. Setsuna smiles at Hotaru. _ Maybe her clothes are rubber...._

"You look like you are having fun..." Erin goes to take care of the horse as Setsuna heads to the door.

"Yes I really like big dolly can I keep him?" Setsuna chuckles softly.

"Well sweetheart yes and no. We are going to live here with Erin, but...." Setsuna pauses as she walks inside to the closest bathroom to clean Hotaru up who does not struggle for once. "You know how I told you daddy walked out ."

"Yup..."

"Ah...Well Erin....."

"I what?" Setsuna takes a sigh of relief the see the blind woman,

"Momma says I can keep you big dolly but I don't know what the other part is she is saying." Erin arches an eyebrow looking at Setsuna who tries to hide her face.

"Hotaru's dad ran out...." Erin smiles and kneels in front of Hotaru.

"What mommy wants to tell you little one is I love her very much and I am going to try very very hard to be your daddy if you will let me...?" Hotaru giggles

"Yes I will you make mommy happy and you fun....."Erin smiles as she kisses the small girl on the head. "Now you were nice and got clean for dinner right?" Hotaru nods. "Good now it is my turn"

"Mommy down..."Setsuna snaps out of her trance and sets the small girl down who runs for the food. Erin strips off her under shirt in the bathroom her back to Setsuna.

"Erin..." Erin chuckles softly, Setsuna raising eyebrow as she runs her hands along what looks like a tattoo across her shoulders._ What is that..._

"Setsuna it is ok, I did a lot of volunteer work with kids....well 13 years ago besides Hotaru isn't. ah how should I put it....tainted I suppose she says and does what she really wants not hiding." _ This woman is too perfect...._ Setsuna leans back looking around the hallway before she slides in with Erin and closes the door. Erin turns around confused to meet a very intensely glaze from Setsuna. "Ah....I am sorry am I in your way?"

"No I just..." _Setsuna just do it you have been wanting to since you first saw her...._ Setsuna bites her lip for a second before she wraps her arms around Erin's neck and kisses her deeply. Erin stands frozen for a moment before she returns the kiss her tongue seeking entrance, which Setsuna gladly gives and shivers as she feels the tongue piercing brushing the roof of her mouth. Setsuna places one hand on Erin's left shoulder another on Erin's right hip pressing against the woman. Setsuna moans feeling the warmth of Erin's body, Erin holding her close with a hand on the small of her back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru smiles as she helps Hotaru up, sitting Hotaru in her lap so she can eat.

"So what did you do with Erin?"

"Daddy? I pet and rode some horseys..." Iwoa almost chokes on his food.

"Hotaru honey why did you call......Erin daddy?"

"Because she said she was going to try very...very hard to be, for both me and mommy....." Haruka drops her fork on her plate Michiru looking over at her confused.

"Haruka sweetie you ok?"

"Yeah...I just never knew Erin to get so attached....." Haruka blinks and picks up her fork. "I guess since Hotaru is truthful and has no reason to lie and use her so Erin gets along fine with her."

"Where is your mom by the way?"

"Hmm.." Hotaru looks over at Michiru as she chews on a small piece of duck. "Mommy? helping daddy clean up she was all dirty." Michiru looks across the table at Iwoa who just clears his throat after he drinks some water to deal with the moment before.

"Well Haruka so how did you meet Michiru? I know she was going to do a story on you and your bother."

"Yes, they are very determined women, they managed to get into our house, they followed us around for 9 hours about I believe me and brother were out, they took our clothes that is how we met."

"Michiru you took their clothes?" Michiru smiles then blushes softly.

"Yes they were skinny dipping in a pond, so we figured if we took their clothes. They would have to talk to us. Not so sure it would have worked on Erin now that I think about"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna pulls away from the blonde tugging on her bottom lip, pressing her against the wall as she nibbles along her neck. Erin groans, her hands slowly slides along Setsuna's ass to her inner thigh gaining a moan from the crimson eyed woman as she presses her body against her own.

"Love..." Erin slides her hand along Setsuna's stomach softly caressing the underside of Setsuna's breast. "What do you want to do about dinner..."Erin swallows hard to keep her mind clear and hands away from places, but still runs her hand against the underside of Setsuna's breast.

"Oh god....."

"Love do you want to stop? If not we should go upstairs..."Erin pants managing to get control of herself back, pushes Setsuna gently back . Setsuna rest her head on Erin's shoulder her eyes close as she takes a few breaths to collect herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what else happened?"

"Well, First Haruka kept Erin from grinding us into the ground. She said I was the mermaid, the look for a painting she was have trouble with."

"Yeah, when I first laid my eyes on her, I stop breathing, my heart was racing so fast I could hear it in my ears. She is indescribably beautiful." Michiru smiles.

"So that's it?"

"Well yes and no, we rode back with Haruka and Erin, Haruka lead us to the studio so we could interview her. Erin....how is the best way to describe her..."

"A tiger in a cage, leave her alone, stay out of her sight no problem. You poke her in the cage pray you can run faster." Haruka chuckles "When we were about 18 or so some crazy fan got in, I went to the phone called the cops. By time they got there the guy was running from Erin. Took over 20 officers to get her down hilarious I wish I had a video camera..."

"Well Erin sounds..." Iwoa swallows hard "like an interesting person."

"Iwoa trust me it is hard to explain you really have to meet her to understand."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know as a mother.........." Setsuna pauses as she licks her bottom lip.

"You should go to the dinner?"

"Yeah..." Setsuna still pants as she continues to speak" But then...." Erin smiles looking up at the ceiling taking a deep breathe.

"How about we meet in the middle.."

"Meet in the middle? Erin there really is no middle..." Erin swallows and chews on her bottom lip.

"There is if..." Erin turns her attention back to Setsuna, resting a hand on Setsuna's cheek. "If......"Erin licks her bottom lip _Erin Rapier Tenou you want to take this woman to bed and you will not trust her about dinner guests? Damn I hate when it makes sense._ "Setsuna you trust these people right?"

"Yes, my brother can be a bit blunt so what?" Erin looks down at her feet Setsuna giving her a very curious look. _ Erin you bloody idiot no matter what you choose she love you, she won't hurt you or use you....right?......I...I don't believe she would ever hurt me, so then..."_

"I will go to dinner with you...." Setsuna stands in total shock just blinking her eyes like saucer plates.

"Erin....." Erin meekly looks up at Setsuna as the woman takes her right hand. "Did you just say you want to go to dinner and met ..."

"Yeah...." Erin frowns looking at the floor the pair silent for about 15 minutes "Look it is a stupid idea I through I " Setsuna tackles Erin kissing her wildly, knocking the other woman on her back. Erin blinks when Setsuna pulls away sitting up, straddling Erin's hips. "ah...I am not sure if that is good or bad...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how did you two become orphans anyway?" Haruka pauses looking at Michiru.

"Iwoa that is..."

"Our dad killed our family....." Michiru's draw drops.

"Haruka......"

"I am 27 years old Michiru, if I have learned anything from that lug head brother of mine . It is the past is gone, dwelling on the past leaves you there while everyone else moves on. Yeah I am still sacred like hell dad is going to find us and finish us off like the note said. But Erin.....really think after that she lost all emotion after dad"

"Umm....Haruka sweetheart I am sorry Iwoa is not very tactful." Haruka gives them a small smile.

"Well I suppose you are wondering why Michiru was so alarmed..." Michiru puts an arm on Haruka's forearm.

"You know you don't have to..."

"Yeah, but I am not going to stand and be alone either...." Haruka clears her throat. "Me and Erin came from a very large family 27 kids. So of course out parents were very stressed out, a few days after Erin's 5th birthday. Dad came home early from work, Erin and me knew he never came home early. So we watched him. He pulled out the shotgun and shells. I froze I will always freeze at the sight of that man. How he walked down that hall loaded the gun and shot his defenseless children and wife.....they all were screaming it was like some horrible dream."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Erin if is great not bad you just surprised me. I thought because...." Erin rubs the back of her neck.

"Yeah....I trusted Haruka's judgment of you and Michiru. So there is no reason I shouldn't trust yours....."Erin pauses" I just know the way you stand next to me hold my hand everything you do....you love me. Erin blushes as she lifts her head to look at Setsuna._ go on you twit show her you trust her tell her... _

_ "_ Please please please don't tell Haruka this.....I am scared out of my mind I can't see," Setsuna looks at Erin in shock_ But she moves around so well all the things she can do why would she be scared_

" I don't know if you are sitting there with butcher knife or a cute teddy bear. I feel useless, broken, and empty, I am in the huge black room by myself while others walk around looking at flowers, trees. I hate it I hate it. " Erin coughs turning away from Setsuna to the sink to turn on the water, rinsing her face to hide the tears.

"Erin why don't you tell Haruka?"

"I am the one that protects her if she knew I was sacred I can't even see the damn spoon in my coffee she will go insane. The only reason she is so out going is because she knows I will be there. But she is my little brother I can't lean on her for help." Setsuna chews her bottom lip looking down at the shaking woman. _ Less then 24 hours ago this was the woman I thought was going to make me into flour is shaking what else does she keep hidden for other's sake?_ Setsuna walks over draping her arms around the woman hugging her placing her head on Erin's chest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait a moment that massacre on the outskirts of town, where the dad killed his whole family and ran off."

"Yeah that would be dad, they still have not caught him, he swears he is going to come back to kill Erin and me. "For trying to steal his soul ".

"Haruka I am sorry I asked it must be painful."

"It used to be, but Erin is here she fears nothing, she always there to help me no matter what. The comfort of knowing you have someone around will make it all go away." Haruka smiles taking Michiru's hand . "Of course now we have a little bigger family looks like I have to step up from little brother." Michiru blushes.

"You know Michiru dear Haruka really is perfect for you, you can keep her ego in check and her give you some more aggression."

"Hey I don't have that bad of an ego.......do I?" The group laughs, as they finish the remains of the dinner, Haruka drooling waiting for desert.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I tell you something I have never told anyone, I hate being a reporter. I hate the pretending to care about kittens in the tree, boys in the well. Whatever sob story comes up, I am just sick of dealing with rude, uneducated morons that did something good so we give them a reward. All the traveling, I never get to see Hotaru, you know we moved here from Osaka only 2 days ago right? " Erin smiles holding Setsuna close.

"What do you want to do?" Setsuna gives Erin an odd look.

"You are the first person to ask me that" Erin shrugs placing her chin on Setsuna's shoulder. "I like to draw but not like your brother, I want to make what I draw real, as if the drawing was a blueprint for something."

"Why don't you?"

"Erin I am a single mother there is no way I could even try." Erin smiles and tilts her head to whisper in Setsuna's ear.

"You are not alone anymore....you gave me my dream and I will give you yours..." Setsuna blushes and snuggles into Erin's chest.

"Erin you don't have to I am not going to leech off you..."

"Leech off me, yeah right love you are priceless to me. I want you to try, I do not want to hear any what if later in life. I want to, you have no idea who long it has been since been this happy. It takes my will power to not strip you down. They learn every inch of you body inside in out, doing it over and over for days ..." Erin coughs. "I am sorry getting a little graphic there..." Setsuna turns to face Erin with a seductive smirk.

"Erin..." Setsuna runs her fingertip alone Erin's collarbone "I have a dirty secret," Setsuna slowly licks her bottom lip. "I have been wanting to be with you since you kiss me. I have thought of so different many ways you could......" Erin shivers slightly.

"Well my goddess, the faster we go to dinner the faster we can retire...." Erin chuckles standing offering Setsuna a hand, the woman taking it raising easily wrapping and arm around Erin's waist as they head to the table.

"You suppose we should go look for Setsuna and Erin.."

"Why...?" Michiru and Haruka turn around to see Erin pull out a seat for Setsuna.

"BRO!!! Erin hisses taking a seat Hotaru popping into Erin's lap.

"Yes brother I am right here you know...." Setsuna smiles putting a hand on Erin's

"Christ you are huge....your eyes look weird cool but weird...." Kimi hits Iwoa Setsuna giggles, Hotaru pulls on Erin's shirt collar.

"Aye?"

"Eat..." Hotaru holds up a plate she herself could fit on, Erin smiles taking it from the young woman.

"I had red eyes before I went blind...." Erin slowly eats Hotaru snuggling into her lap. "Thank you Hotaru"

"Thought you were born blind?"

"No Erin saved me but lost her sight in the process" Erin silently continues to glancing over at Setsuna giving her a soft smile.

"You act as if I would have done anything else, you are my brother"

"Now I see what you mean about Erin, she really does make a good brother for Haruka."

"Haruka is wiser then she acts no worries, she may act like a child in play but not in work....." Erin sets down her fork finish eating, placing Hotaru in Setsuna's lap. "That reminds me I have to finish that statue..." Haruka look at Michiru then Setsuna both shrug not sure.

"But Erin you said you could not get the face right..." Erin stops at the edge of the sunroom.

"The key word being "said" as in the past, before I couldn't now I can." Erin disappears around the corner.

"Should we follow her or something?"

"Ah.....as everyone eaten?"

"I am just curious as hell..." Iwoa gets up about running to the sunroom the others smiles and follow the man.

Erin raises an eyebrow as she smoothes the last softy curve of the goddess jaw.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah we just wanted to see your statue..."

"Statue? This is the base..." All of them look at Haruka, Setsuna wondering over to see Erin's statue.

"It is weird Erin sculpts the statue put rather then painting or leaving it natural she recovers it to add color."

"What does she use?" Setsuna's jaw drops as she looks over Erin's shoulder at the statue. The woman's face seemed as if glowed, her ears one partly hidden the other visible with her long flowing hair put behind it. The woman's hair flows around behind her with her robe as if they the pair were playing an odd game of tag, oh so close here, then are fair apart over there. Setsuna giggleslooking over the robe and woman's hair seeing small children playing in her minds eye. The woman stands strong with a spear gripped in deftness of some unknown force. Shield held up and steady as in taunting someone to attack. The entire statue was breath taking but no matter how much she tried Setsuna's gaze went to the face. It looked of glass smooth, everything seeming to melt into another leaving a soft angelic look to the woman's face. But the eyes, they had this look that she could not quiet describe, a small amount of sadness, yet a playful glimmer. There was also a glare of angry with the softness of a lover somehow.

"Stained glass, chalk dust and blanca wood,"

"Erin...this statue..."

"Yeah still a few small things but I am happy to have gotten the emotion right."

"Emotion, Erin she looks like she is waiting for someone, angry at someone for taking him from her. But stands her ground and does not attack for some reason."

"Aye it is a goddess yearning for her human lover the other gods banish, when I get color on it they will be more noticeable. I should thank you I had no clue what I goddess would want or do or look like." The others walk over and gasp.

"Erin, Setsuna is right it looks as it you just covered a real woman in mud I almost expect her to move." Haruka whistles patting Erin's shoulder.

"Perfect as always, but this the 3rd one, first you made the what was it Titan of dirt or something, dragging an unknown object. Then you did that really scared scrambling to get away half clothed lady. I saw you put them out in the what you want to soon be open garden the Titan is dragging the woman Erin what are you doing?" Erin smiles softly.

"Showing you dear brother love always wins....." Erin yawns and stretches.

"You can't act out something with statues."

"So say you besides I got a good.....75 or so more to do..."

"What!! you playing some kind of game or something."

"Relax brother not like it effects you at all, only person I would tell would be Setsuna, enough games I am going to bed...." Setsuna and Michiru laughs at the annoyed Haruka.

"Damn it Erin I will find out..." Erin looks over hers shoulder on the stairs.

"Yeah you will......when it is done" Erin chuckles disappearing Haruka pouting arms across her chest,

"Well I heard we have desert?" Haruka grins and both her and Iwoa run towards the table.


	4. Not All That Are Blind Can Not See

Erin stretches with her arms over her head, rolling her shoulders before she strips down to her boxers.

"I think I have enough tinting dust...." Erin yawns again before she slips into her bed, making sure all the lights are out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all smile softly as they see Iwoa and Kimi out.

"Sets who the hell did you get my brother to do that?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow a sleeping Hotaru in her arms.

"Do what?"

"Eat at the table with your brother."

"Was her idea actually."

"Setsuna that is hard for even me to believe..." Setsuna shrugs as the group gets onto the elevator.

"It was, about made me faint too...." The elevator chimes for the 3rd floor, Michiru and Haruka getting off.

"You know tomorrow is going to be interesting moving everything..."

"Aw it will be no problem Erin has a cargo plane, yeah know the one guys jump out of?"

"How she end up with that?" Haruka shrugs leaning against the near by wall.

"Did some government contract or something."

"Who flies it?" Haruka points up to the ceiling

"Walter...."

"Yes Lord Haruka?"

"Ah nothing just explaining how you fly the plane."

"Ah yes, should I get it ready to depart in the morning..." Haruka looks at the two women, Setsuna holding the elevator door open.

"A lot of that is heavy...."

"Lord Erin can bench press twice her body weight, which is currently 189 pounds."

"So about 300 pounds..."

"How the hell..."

"Erin does not sculpt all day only for an few hours." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then Haruka.

"So Erin sleeps 8 hours then sculpts for around 4 hours what does she do the other 12 hours?"

"Ah usually work out, make something in those room of hers, go hunting, not entirely sure everything, but those are the most common. Some times she has to track down the herd and inculcate them."

"The herd?"

"Yes you remember how we rode back?"

"Yes so you have 4 or 5 horses that is not a herd."

"No but 487 are...."

"You have that many horses where are they all?"

"All around the 500 or so square acres we own. But we are getting off topic, would you like to use the cargo plane to move your things since it is more then just across the street."

"It would be easier...."

"Then I shall have it ready by 9 am tomorrow."

"Jet fuel is expensive though..."

"Lord Erin converted the plane to run on bio-diesel or corn oil...." Setsuna and Michiru blink looking over at Haruka.

"What? I said she is blind not stupid, she always had to feel the stuff she was using anyway..."

"Right..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles as she gets out of bed mumbling under her breath as she walks out of her room into the near by bathroom to take a shower. _ Can't sleep.... hot shower.... will make me sleepy_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"We still haven't interview Erin Setsuna...."

"Oh you are right...."

"Tomorrow ladies, if you excuse me..." Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru's waist "I am going to steal my mermaid from you Setsuna." Setsuna smiles as she laughs softly.

"Night you two...."

"Night..."Haruka and Michiru call over their shoulder as they walk down the hall and the elevator closes.

Setsuna smiles down at the slumbering Hotaru, walking into Erin's room slowly walking through the dark room she lays Hotaru on Erin's bed the young girl instantly curling up on Erin's pillow.

"God please do not let me wake up and this be a dream..." Setsuna covers Hotaru with the sheet then stands up looking around. "Now where is Erin?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she hears the shower running. Setsuna shakes her head looking over at Hotaru, chewing on her lower lip.

"Psst." Setsuna looks around confused. "It is I Lady Setsuna..." Walter somehow manages to whisper. "I will watch your daughter no worries...." Setsuna smiles. _How did Walter end up with so much personality...?_

"Thank you Walter if I could I would hug you..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin shakes her head slowing making sure the warm water works its way to her scalp, light grey colored water falling from her nude form.

"How do I always get so dirty?" Erin's body tenses and takes a defense stance when she feels a set of arms around her waist.

"You always this jumpy...." Erin sighs relaxing letting Setsuna press against her back.

"Sorry not used to...."

"It is ok.... I have to agree with you though why are you so dirty..." Erin snorts grabbing a bottle of shampoo, which Setsuna quickly steals.

"Hey...come on now"

"What I can't clean you..." Erin swallows hard Setsuna arches an eyebrow. "Erin...."

"Ah...it is stupid...but ah.... "Erin rubs the back of her neck, Setsuna noticing Erin has had her back towards her the whole time. "I am not comfortable with anyone seeing more then my naked back even brother..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns smiling over at Michiru who is beet red because of Haruka's nude form and that she is nude as well hidden behind a towel.

"Do I need to turn around?"

"N...n...no I just...." Haruka tilt her head to the side walking over to cup Michiru's face.

"I know you have never been with a woman, I can sleep somewhere else if it will make you more comfortable." Michiru looks into Haruka eyes soft with love and honesty.

"No. It is ok..." Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru's forehead, before she walks over to the other side and climbs into bed. Michiru pauses for a moment then joins Haruka in the bed. Haruka lies on her back smiling softly at the other woman.

"Michiru... you sure you are ok?" Haruka sits up and frowns noticing Michiru flinch. "You know if there is not another reason you are uncomfortable it is ok? Please just tell me, look I am not going to push you I am the other side of the bed. Not trying to grab you or anything, whatever you are scared of Michiru we can deal with together." Michiru looks up at Haruka chewing on her bottom lip, shaking slightly before she moves so she is sitting up with her head against Haruka's chest.

"You promise you will not think I am a whore or trash anything like that?" Haruka looks at Michiru in surprise but it turns to a soft smile as Haruka strokes Michiru's hair.

"Michiru you are my mermaid my muse you are nothing but pure beauty to me."

"I have been single a long time, Setsuna is the only person I have lived with till now. My ex is Hotaru's fathers' brother. They both were very wicked men, Johnny who was my ex used to hit me..." Michiru swallows, Haruka wrapping her arms around the smaller woman holding her close. " James Hotaru's dad was a slimy man who was always looking for a quick score. They are part of the reason we left Osaka, they had a lot of friends he would use to "keep us "in line." Haruka lifts Michiru chin looking gently at the woman before kissing her softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna frowns placing a hand on Erin's back.

"Erin...."

"The bullet did not miss..."

"What? What bullet?"

"It did not break the glass my reaction did...." Setsuna stands confused for a moment then frowns and hugs Erin.

"How were you not hurt?"

"I don't know all I know is it felt like needles and then it burned. I jumped then never saw again." Setsuna bites her lower lip.

"But me and Michiru saw you topless..."

"Amazing what make up can cover...." Setsuna tugs lightly on Erin's left arm trying to get the woman to turn around. Erin stands her ground; Setsuna does not let go of her arm.

"Erin please...." Erin swallows as she slowly turns around, Setsuna frowning as she runs her hands down along Erin nude torso slowly. Erin was right they did not miss; they were imbedded in her skin, long ago covered. But there was an odd scar looking as if someone had just poured a glass of water on her. But her skin was a dark crimson it looking more like blood then anything. "Erin ...you have more then just your dad's shot on your chest..."

"What?" Setsuna slowly traces the large scar as it starts on Erin's right ribs before spreading out over her chest a small droplet sized scars all the way on the left side of her ribs.

"It looks like someone poured something on you..." Erin blinks unsure what to say. "You sure that shot did not hit anything else?"

"No I heard the shot Haruka scream, felt like someone put needles in my chest then this hot burning feeling, made me jump in pain braking the glass..."

"Burning.... Setsuna lays her head against Erin's chest the large woman loosely wrapping her arms around Setsuna. Setsuna pulls away from Erin softly kissing the scarred flesh. Erin groans and closes her eyes.

"Gods I can't think of the last time some one touched me that gently." Setsuna smiles gently letting her hands roam along Erin's back and shoulders.

"Well let me remind you what it should feel like."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka slowly pulls away from the smaller woman, smiling softly, cupping Michiru's face.

"Michiru I love you, if it takes every ounce of strength in my body I will not ever let harm come to you." Michiru smiles kissing Haruka hard, surprising the blonde knocking her onto her back Michiru straddling her hips. "Michi..." Haruka gasps as their lips part.

"Ruka..." Michiru slides her hand softly across Haruka's jaw as she lays pressed against the other woman. "Ruka you really think I am beautiful? You really think I am the mermaid you needed to pull from the sea?"

"Yes, without a second thought Michiru. Michi why are you...." Michiru puts a finger to Haruka's lips before she whispers in Haruka's ear.

"Make love to me Haruka show me how it should feel to truly be loved by another..." Haruka swallows as she looks up into the aqua haired goddess' eyes,

"Michi are you absolutely sure?" Michiru kisses Haruka savagely pressing against Haruka's warm skin moaning softly. Haruka's tongue teases Michiru's lips gaining entry to the other woman's mouth. Haruka cautiously rolls Michiru onto her back, Michiru burring her hands in Haruka short blonde hair_. Just her kiss gives me chills _Haruka pulls from Michiru's lips as she slowly kisses down along Michiru's neck nipping at her throat gaining a small growl from Michiru. Michiru digging into Haruka's scalp slightly, as Haruka slides her hand along the curve of Michiru's breast. _ God, I should have just dated women...._

"Haruka..." Haruka smiles against the woman as she nips at her collarbone, Haruka slowly kisses her way down to Michiru's nipple giving it a quick flick with her tongue. "Oh god...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin purrs as she lays her head back against the cold tile as Setsuna slowly lets her hands drift along Erin's nude torso. Setsuna smiles as she looks at the relaxed woman. _She really is sweet...._ Setsuna runs a hand along Erin's jaw to her neck pulling her down to kiss her passionately. Setsuna moaning as Erin's tongue invades her mouth. Erin leans down wrapping an arm around Setsuna's lower back another tracing her body slowly, lingering causing Setsuna to shiver. The pair breaks the kiss in shock, gawking at each other.

"You..." Setsuna points to Erin. "You are the sculptor from college...."

"How...how out of everyone possible, I am sorry I tried to tell you but the government kept me away." Setsuna laughs pressing Erin back against the wall.

"Shut up...." Setsuna captures Erin's mouth in a fiery kiss._ That explains why I am so comfortable around her. _Erin's thoughts drift along with her hands, Setsuna breaks the kiss as Erin brushes the underside of her breast. "Oh...Erin," _this is surreal, she is so gentle, precise it is almost painful. _ Setsuna purrs softly in the back of her throat as Erin presses Setsuna against the cold title, a hand sliding down dancing along her inner thigh as Erin slowly curls her tongue around Setsuna's nipple. Setsuna buries her hands into Erin's hair as Erin takes a nipple into her mouth softly suck and nibbling on the erect nub. "Erin..." _I feel like I am going to explode every inch of my body screams for her touch, I always wonder what her touch was like.... _Setsuna swallows hard her legs starting to feel weak, but easily supported by Erin's strong form. Setsuna bites her lower lip a she feels her self become arouse and clit starting to throb with need. Erin continues to kiss and nibble along Setsuna's torso as Setsuna gently guides Erin down to her throbbing desires. _It is worth the 13 years god her touch is like nothing I have felt. Erin_ growls playfully as she nips at Setsuna's inner thigh get a loud moan from the woman her hands digging deeper into Erin's scalp. " Erin please don't tease me...." Setsuna begs breath rapid eyes half open looking down at the other woman with untold lust.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru moans arching her back letting out a moan of disappointment, which is quickly replaced with a gasp and deep groan as Haruka's probing fingers tease and roll her clit in her fingertip.

"Haruka please..." Michiru digs her hands into Haruka's hair. "Please don't stop...." Haruka smiles as she kisses Michiru passionately sliding her finger along Michiru's entrance, Michiru's hips rising in response. Haruka slowly enters Michiru she breaks the kiss arching her back off the bed, her head against the pillows. "Oh my GOD...." Michiru digs deeper into Haruka's scalp, Haruka slowly moves in and out of the woman. Michiru moans her eyes closed as Haruka lays soft kisses on her neck and chest. Increasing the pace slowly, Michiru's hands dropping from Haruka's hair to the sheet grabbing them like a lifeline as Haruka thrust harder and deeper into the woman. Michiru's hips move wildly to keeping with Haruka's thrust, her breath rapid as she tries to speak.

Michiru's mouth moves in a silent screams as she orgasms Haruka pulling out of her licking the woman clean. Michiru is panting heavily as Haruka lies back down next to her.

"Michiru...." Michiru smiles at the blonde grabbing her face and kissing her softly.

"Haruka...I have never." Haruka smiles softly kissing Michiru's forehead.

"No worries Michiru there is plenty was that come from?" Michiru smiles lays on Haruka's chest. _ This really is amazing we escape Johnny and James, and then find these two great women. Please don't let this be a dream._

"Haruka no one has even made me...." Haruka smiles then kisses the top of Michiru's head.

"Shhh, good night my beautiful mermaid...." Michiru smiles softly.

"Good night my angel, Thank you for coming from heaven to pull me off my island."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin smiles kissing Setsuna's inner thigh before diving without warning into Setsuna, twisting, turning her tongue, and attacking Setsuna's throbbing clit every chance she gets. Setsuna's hip jerk, Setsuna groans closing her eyes, as Erin continues her attack.

"Oh my god...Erin where did you...." Erin smirks as she increases the intensity of her attack, Setsuna screams as she orgasm Erin licking her clean. Setsuna is panting heavily held up by Erin's strong arms Setsuna quirks an eyebrow at the smirk on Erin's face. "What are you thinking?" Setsuna gasps in surprise digging into Erin's shoulders as Erin slides in to her, nibbling on her neck, before taking her a nipple into her mouth sucking harshly. "Erin... I don't know if I can..." Setsuna groans pressing against Erin's body as she feels another orgasm build up, her heart beating so fast she can hear it in her ears, panting heavily. "Erin please I...." Erin smiles kisses along her neck using her thumb to tease Setsuna's already overly sensitive clit, Setsuna's body stiffens as she orgasm, her body relaxing as small waves of pleasure radiate from her body. Erin supports Setsuna easily as the woman slowly catches her breath eyes only half open. "Erin...you hard headed mule...." Erin smiles kissing Setsuna softly.

"Sorry Setsuna but I have no better way to show my goddess how much I treasure her...." Setsuna blushes and gives Erin's chest a weak push. "You are so beautiful I can't keep from worshipping you."

"Don't you dare think I am going to let you get away with this...." Erin smiles kissing Setsuna's cheek grabbing some soap gently clearing the other woman.

"After 13 years I would be nothing but a fool for to think otherwise"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns looking over at Michiru smiling softly at the woman peacefully slumbering on her chest. _ Hmmm so this Johnny and James I need to talk to Erin about them, they may show up. If they get to close I will kill them._ Haruka frowns and kisses the top of Michiru's head.

"I promise you Michiru I will not let them hurt you again...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin mumbles shifting slightly as Setsuna slides from under Erin's arm. She smiles as the larger woman wraps her arm around little Hotaru who had slept between the pair last night. Setsuna gives both Hotaru and Erin a kiss on the forehead, sliding out of bed grabbing one of Erin's shirts pulling it over her before heading downstairs.

Setsuna smiles as the elevator stops on the 3rd floor Haruka and Michiru getting in

"Morning you two, you two have enough energy left to move boxes today?"

"Yeah of course no problem I am worried about you Erin has a lot of endurance...." Setsuna coughs turning red as the elevator door opens to the 1st floor the group raising an eyebrow when they smell coffee.

"Who...."

"I did, I have the plane already prepared for the journey I though I would save Lord Erin having to make breakfast." The group smiles then sits down at the table, each getting a cup of coffee.

"Hmm seems as is Walter is Erin's big brother..."

"No more like her father..." Haruka smiles.

"Yup still a smart ass Walter,"

"Indeed now about Lord Erin is the location quiet? It is not in the city right?"

"No it is on the outskirts...why does it matter?"

"Because I can't see if there is to much noise, thank you Walter..." Haruka snickers and Michiru stares at Setsuna in shock seeing the marks on Erin's neck and back. Erin goes to the fridge digging out some juice and a straw before sitting down next to Setsuna with Hotaru in her lap.

"Erin what does Walter mean by see?"

"It is easier to show you then explain, throw that knife at me."

"What? Are you crazy..."

"Haruka just do it..." Haruka glances over at Setsuna and Michiru before she takes the knife and throws it towards Erin closing her eyes. Haruka keeps her eyes closed shut waiting for the scream when she does not hear one she opens on eye slowly, Her eyes shoot open when she sees Erin holding the knife between two fingers a few inches from her face. Erin calmly places the knife back on the table, before reaching over taking the salt. The entire table is silent Erin continue to eat.

"ERIN!!!" Erin hisses

"Christ Haruka I am right here and I am the blind one."

"What was that?" Erin sighs putting down her coffee.

"Alright you attended a full masters course at the college. They would not let me so they kept me at a close by military academy that is where I learn some basic moves and weapon handling ok? Happy?"

"NO! That is not what I am talking about..."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka leans over the table and waves her hand in front of Erin's face who snorts and grabs Haruka's wrist. "Stop that it is annoying...." Haruka sits back down looking at the other two women.

"Erin honey we are wondering how you can "see" when your physical eyes are not working."

"Oh should just said so, bats..."

"Bats?"

"Bats have sonar they listen to how the sound bounces off things to know where they are."

"So you just listen to the sounds around you?"

"Aye took me 7 or 8 years to get the hang of it."

"So Walter wanted to know if it was in the city because..."

"To much noise I will not be able to filter it all and basically "see" a snowy white screen."

"So.... it is like a computer freezing?"

"Yeah basically"

"So right now..."

"I know Haruka is across from me eyeballing Michiru who is blinking in confusion at me and Setsuna my dear you are leaning forward slightly to look into my eyes." The group stays silent. "Yeah freaky I know, I collect samples of things, materials for sculpting and sounds so I can "see" so I can see so on, lot of files has its own server has probably 2 terabytes on it."

"Yeah I am lost but as long as you know what it is that is all that matters."

"But Erin you told me...." Erin smiles softly looking at Setsuna.

"Just because I can do this does not make what I said change it still applies even if I can "see" for all I know it could be fake or a radio of weird sounds." Setsuna smiles as she softly wraps her arms around Erin's neck.

"So Erin you going to baby sit?" Erin looks down at Hotaru who is content drinking apple juice from the straw of the glass in Erin's lap.

"Ah I guess so..."

"Wait Erin you need you, you are the strongest of us all."

"Since Erin is ok with Iwoa and Kimi why not bring them along? You have baby sitters and an extra set of hands if you need them."

"Huh what you know you got something between those ears after all Brother." Haruka snorts and puts her arms across her chest.

"Yeah yeah you are just jealous...."

"Of what exactly? " Haruka whips around gawking at Erin. "Moving on so someone has to get them or tell them to come here."

"Erin...." Erin sighs closing her eyes.

"Look I have technically "met" them ok? Just don't push your luck with anyone else any time soon."

"Yeah...sure..." Haruka looks over at Michiru who looks at Setsuna.

"Me and Erin made an interesting discovery last night?"

"What Erin has a sex drive?"

"No, try to stay out of the sun Brother, Setsuna is my ex girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend? The only woman you dated was that woman in college..."

"Yeah you almost there keep going little more..." Michiru stares at Setsuna.

"Erin is you ex-boyfriend from when you were 15?"

"Whoa..." Erin rolls her eyes.

" Setsuna how did you...."

"Erin has a distinct way she kisses..." Erin smiles softly. _ Well her tongue piercing anyway_

"Aye and Setsuna's skin is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." Hotaru pulls away from her straw having almost drank the whole cup and looks at Setsuna.

"Dolly is the nice man mommy missed for long time?" Erin sweat-drops and Setsuna blushes, Erin coughs.

"Well we should be moving on, after breakfast I am going to set up the cargo nets, could one of you call Iowa and Kimi?"

"Yeah...."

"Erin I am sorry to be nosy."

"You are a reporter Michiru nosy is your job..."

"...Why are you taking this so calmly?"

"Simple, I am too tired to do anything...."

"What?"

"Lord Erin has not been able to keep food down including dinner last night, unknowing to Lady Setsuna." Setsuna smacks Erin's arm. "She is truly extremely nervous and uncomfortable, but due to the lack of food she lacks the energy to do react to a large amount of stimuli." Haruka blinks confused letting the word sink into her brain.

"Ok, Walter you load some IV and supplements on the plane?"

"Yes of course."

"Ok, lets finish breakfast then split up, you two take care of Iowa and Kimi. I will go with Hotaru and run a check over the plane deal?" The group nods in agreement going back to their breakfast. Everyone having their thoughts other places to notice Erin is not eating anything, just drinking coffee.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru looks over her shoulder at Haruka as she dials Iowa and Kimi's number.

"You really think we should do this to Erin? She has been throwing up basically since we showed up." Haruka frowns wrapping her arms around Michiru resting her chin on Michiru's shoulder.

"I don't Michiru but we need someone to watch Hotaru we can't leave here even though we have Walter. She is a child she needs human interaction, I know Erin is freaking out but they are the only two I know for sure she won't kill...I think" Michiru frowns as the phone rings, Kimi picking up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Kimi, can you do us another favor?"

"Favor? Of course what you need honey?"

"Could you come with us to Osaka? We are flying over in a cargo plane of Erin's but we need some help watching Hotaru."

"Erin's cargo plan? How did she get that? She used to be in the military?"

"Kimi I don't know Haruka says she has done some government contracts."

"Government projects? What would the government want with a sculptor?" Michiru sighs and rubs her temples.

"Kimi please I need to know, Erin is finishing setting up the plane we are going to leave in less then an hour."

"Oh sorry dear, yes of course."

"Sorry Kimi I am not trying to be rude I guess I am a little nervous going back to Osaka because Johnny and James."

"It is ok Michiru I understand it is ok those two are just trouble. I will grab Iowa and be over shortly. Don't worry too much Michiru dear; you have Haruka and Erin with you. So you really are not going to be alone." Michiru smiles before glances over at Haruka.

"Yeah that is true, thank you Kimi."

"My pleasure dear." Kimi hangs up and goes to collect her husband as Michiru sighs hanging up the phone as well.

"Michi you ok?" Michiru smiles then wrap her arms around Haruka hugging the woman.

"No I am great, sorry if I am worrying you. I am just a little jumpy heading back to Osaka because of Johnny and James." Haruka rubs the side of Michiru's arm.

"It is ok you got me and brother now, now let sit down and have some tea till Iwoa and Kimi get here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Setsuna how big is your house anyway?"

"A 120 some odd square feet why?" Erin looks up over at the exotic woman and smiles watching little Hotaru playing in the netting attempting to get to the top.

"So I can figure out how much space I am going to need for what area of the house." Setsuna arches an eyebrow sitting down next to Erin with Hotaru on her left side. Erin fusing with the IV Setsuna made her put in, trying not to dangle it in the net.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah pretty close, in a large home like that, the 1st floor is mostly a living or greeting area. TV couch, bookcase so on and so for so for your house it is probably...." Erin looks up hands still on the netting as she thinks." Assuming your house is 2 story and equal on each level.... 100 sq. feet.... I would have to say around 75 to 80 square feet, living 25 to 20 square feet for the kitchen and one or two closets."

"How did you know the kitchen was down stairs?"

"You ever known a house to have one upstairs?" Setsuna just stares at Erin, _she is right I have never..._

_ "_ Mommie I am stuck...." Setsuna looks over at Hotaru who has tangled herself up in the net that she is hanging upside down arms and legs spread a part. Setsuna covers her mouth stiffing her laughter as she goes over to untie Hotaru from her self created spider net.

"How did you do this?"

"Setsuna if she knew that she would not need help getting out..." Setsuna makes a face and lightly kicks Erin in the back of her shin, Hotaru giggling.

"Daddy made mommy look funny..." Erin sweat drops

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult...." Erin chuckles as Setsuna kicks her in the back of the shin again. Erin changing the IV bags like a good boy fearing the wrath of Setsuna.

Setsuna grumbles in frustration after about half an hour only managing to get Hotaru more twisted in the netting.

"Erin...." Erin raises an eyebrow turning to face the woman.

"Yes?"

"I can't get her out.." Erin looks at Setsuna for a moment before she kneels down in front of Hotaru. She softly runs her hand along the netting, Hotaru giggling.

"That tickles...." Erin smiles, she pulls out a line next to Hotaru's left ear and another to the right of her hip freeing the girl. Catching the little girl with a grin before putting Hotaru on the floor.

"How did you?"

"Math there are only so many combinations a net can do without adding or taking some away, so there are two main strings that hold that shape." Erin points to a vertical string, which was the one Erin, pulled next to Hotaru's hip. "That one holds the net's length," She then points to a horizontal line at the top of the netting the one she pulled from behind Hotaru's ear. "That one handles the shape and width." Setsuna just blinks as she takes the two strings in her hand and pulls them both and like Erin explained it shrank up like a pair of blinds.

"How do you?" Erin smiles going back, double checking the netting.

"I am really good at what you guys call math, remember how I told you I can only count to 100?"

"Yes."

"I can so do the required "math" because I understand what to do with the "numbers" based on the basic symbols, I just do not know it's worth a like...1923 no clue what it means but 46...I know it means you have counted 46 items and that is what the "number" means.

"So you don't know any of the laws of math?" Erin shakes her head no. "Well can't break laws if you do not know them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later everyone is loaded on the plane a pouting Erin with Setsuna sitting next to her, having run an IV into her arm.

"I really think this is over killed...." Haruka rolls her eyes as the plane takes off.

"Yeah of course you do you hard head mule, you haven't kept food down in two days" Erin snorts putting her arms across her chest and leans back against the plane's side.

"Michiru..."

"Yes Setsuna?"

"You want to do Erin's part of the interview?" Erin groans putting her head in her hands.

"I was hoping you forgot can I just go no comment?"

"Normally yes, but when we have our secret weapon no you can't"

"Secret weapon?" Setsuna slowly kisses behind Erin's ear causing the older woman to shiver.

"Now don't tell me you forgot me already?" Erin sighs heavily.

"Alright fine ask your questions."

"Alright easy stuff, favor food, color, book, season and movie."

" Sushi, crimson, any Shakespeare, winter and....ah been so long since I have seen one...."

"You always watching those old black and white movies with that fat guy."

"Hitchcock yeah that's it any Albert Hitchcock, psycho, birds, stranger in the window so on."

"Erin is all old school I am surprised. Ok me personal questions."

"Goody..."

"Height weight"

"6'3 about 185 you did not ask Haruka all this stuff..."

"No, not when we were in public..." Michiru blushes and Erin groans.

"You have a dream?" Erin looks over at the aqua haired woman.

"Yeah to belong somewhere...." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Bro you belong with me."

"Obviously not if you want to go outside and I get sick at the mention of someone coming here."

"She has a point Haruka" Haruka frowns.

"Bro..."

"Brother, I am not you clone, I am older and live a different way. But unlike you I don't feel like I have anyone who is waiting for me." Erin looks over at Setsuna then Hotaru in Iowa's lap. " Well used to." Setsuna smiles and leans against Erin.

"Ok your worst fear?"

"Don't have one."

"You can't not have one, what about loosing me bro?"

"I lost you as soon as your mermaid came to you Brother. I am blind, bored out of my skull. Though I am not longer lonely and depressed."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Erin scoffs.

"Brother as much as I love you, you know as well as I do I hide from everyone even you. Though you would want to help I would not let you." Haruka frowns and looks at her feet. "Don't pout squirt I know you have a brain in there. If I would not tell you before but I am speaking up now what should that tell you...." Haruka looks up at her brother.

"You.... but why now?"

"I actually had some good luck..." Erin kisses Setsuna's forehead " I actually understand why you wanted to go outside, used to think you had a death wish. But what Setsuna told me is right, there are a lot of asses in the world but not everyone is." Erin gives Haruka a lop sided smile "don't even think about hugging me...." The group chuckles, Setsuna leaning over to whisper in her ear,

"Erin what about your chest...." Erin glances out of the corner of her eye at Setsuna.

"We will see."

"Ok Michiru what is next?"

"Ah know about your love life but about leaving the house?"

"I do when there is no other choice to get what I want done and it is not in a crowded area."

"Ok.... these are and odd questions. How many languages do you speak? Then the fan most wanted question.... I can't believe they are going to publish answer you perfect woman, including sexually favorite positions, acts locations so on..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Haruka you actually answered that?"

"Yeah it kind was a no brainier considering...." Erin snickers, as the pair turns red.

"I speak 29 language I can not speak English, the perfect woman. Smart, strong, independent, has no issue taking charge or telling me what is on her mind." Kids not a issue with or with out, no height preference as shallow and vapid as it sound obese woman I am not fond of, prefer slimmer women"

"When you say obese..."

"A woman in excess of 300 pounds, assuming she is under 6 foot, that I believe is where one starts to be considered obese."

"Ok."

"Am I missing something?"

"Yeah bro you lazy bastard your sex life..." Erin sighs.

"Ok, but it is going to be a surprise..."

"Aw you like something other then the missionary position?" Erin smirks.

"Not even close brother, first off I don't care, where could be a meat freezer for all I care. like dominatrixes. Prefer someone with a health sexual appetite and prefer them on their hands and knees for deeper penetration. Oh those tongue piercing stuff." Erin sticks out her tongue showing her pierced tongue." I don't care if they do or not, how experienced as long as they are loving trusting and open minded and favorite act.... simple giving them oral sex" Everyone is silently Setsuna gawking at the taller woman

"Bro...." Erin laughs as Haruka passes out.

"I warned you it was a surprise." Erin snickers, grabbing a bottle of water heading over to Haruka. Erin dumps the entire bottle of water on Haruka's head the woman waking sputtering and trying to move her wet hair from her eyes.

"Erin I thought I just heard...."

"You did,"

"But Erin you act so..."

"Boring?" Erin smiles heading back to Setsuna. "Yeah I know, surprise..." Erin sits down next to Setsuna giving the woman a small kiss on the cheek.

"How did you...." Erin groans and leans back against the plane's wall.

"Brother I am a recluse not an idiot, I have Internet and TV you know."

"Yeah but still...." Erin snorts, ignoring the stunted woman.

"Walter how long before we get there?"

"Approximately 20 minutes Lord Erin...." Erin grunts looking over at the IV pulling it out and starting her 3rd one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone still gives Erin an odd look as they all get out of the plane to the small home.

"Christ stop staring, damn this is why I don't tell anyone...." Erin grumbles as Michiru unlocks the door the group heading inside, Setsuna stopping Erin right next to the door.

"Erin all those..." Erin groans and bows her head.

"Let me guess no way and hell you will do them? It is ok Setsuna it is no big deal." Setsuna smirks leaning forward to whisper in Erin's ear.

"No, sound like fun wondering if we can try some today...." Setsuna walks away from a very shocked Erin who is standing motionless. Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna as she comes over.

"What did you say to Bro? It looks like you crashed her brain. I have never seen anyone stun her before." Setsuna laughs softly as she helps Michiru and Haruka move some of the odd shaped furniture.

" Oh I just told her my opinion on her answer in the plane..." Haruka and Michiru look at each other as they walk through the front door, Haruka stomping on Erin's foot to wake her up.

"Huh wha?"

"Hey little help here...." Erin blinks looking over at the group before she walks over to the door and with one hit to each hinge backs the pins out removing the door,

"Setsuna why all the times we have moved have we never thought of that?" Setsuna shrugs the three walking over to the plane.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man on a motorcycle takes his helmet off looking over at the house before he pulls his cellphone from his zipped pocket. He puts it to his ear as it starts to ring.

"Yeah what is it..." A gruff harsh voice barks.

"Damn Johnny relax I have some good news?"

"Yeah what?"

"They are back."

"What?"

"Your women they are back, they are here with Setsuna's brother, wife and two strange guys I have never seen before." Johnny grinds his teeth slamming his fist on the table James raising an eyebrow looking over at him.

"Johnny relax" Johnny covers the receiver of the phone and looks over at James, the man standing at 5'8, dark blue eyes and greasy slicked back blonde hair.

"They are back and looks like they brought their new fuck toys..." James looks over at Johnny a much large man at 6'10 with hazel eyes and blonde hair.

"So? Why are you so worked up? We will just scary them off like the others. No one will risk their lives for their lover no matter what." Johnny sighs and pinches his nose.

"Yeah you are right..." Johnny uncovers the phone.

" Thanks for letting us know Andrew to 500,000 is in the safe"

"No problem..." The men hang up Johnny looking over at James who pats him on the shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin and Setsuna work upstairs moving furniture down stairs so everything is in the living room. Erin grunts as she pulls a dresser still full of clothes on her back, heading down stairs Setsuna staring at her. Setsuna follows her down with some lighter furniture.

"Haruka is right you are an Ox..." Erin rolls her eyes setting the item down before turning towards Setsuna.

"Hey not my fault I am fit, I am going to grab a box of books I think you Michiru and my brother can handle the dresser?"

"I think so." Erin smiles before jogging up stairs, Haruka and Michiru frowning at the dresser.

"Ah damn it..."

"Ruka we were going to run out of light furniture eventually."

"I know but I was hoping it would be at least a few hours..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iowa and Kimi raise an eyebrow as a vehicle pulls up the driveway and stops in front of the cargo plane.

"That car looks familiar...." Kimi turns white as Johnny and James step out of the vehicle. "Fuck I knew I had seen that car..." Iowa grabs his frozen wife as the two men close the doors to the black Mercedes SKL. Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka give Iowa an odd look as they come running in the house. "Johnny..." Iowa blurts out between breaths. "James" The two women turn as pale as poor Kimi.

"What about them..."

"We are home..." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at the men.

"Yeah well do you mind going back to vacation or whatever you were on." Johnny and James look at each other then chuckle pulling their guns.

"Cute, now Setsuna Michiru over her now the others wall..." The group does as they are told. "Good..." Johnny raises an eyebrow as Erin comes walking down stairs whistling, bumping into the pair when she tries to go out the door. _ Hmm must be that ass Haruka talked to me about. _ "Excuse me are you blind or something..." Erin makes a funny face and laughs.

"Yeah I am asshole thank you for stating the obvious." Johnny turns red; tighten his grip on the pistol.

"You ass..." He punches Erin in the face but curses as it breaks his hand. "What the hell is your jaw made off..."

"Ah I believe when they did the reconstruction surgery they used steel." James looks over at his brother then back at Erin.

"What ever drop the box and go to the wall...." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"You sure you want me to drop this box it is heavy..."

" Yes I am sure you fucking stupid crippled." Erin shrugs then drops the box on to the men's feet the pair screaming in pain dropping their guns. Erin nails James in the nose sending him to the ground, the picks up the pistol and shoots Johnny in the knee.

"Warned you...."

"You son of a..." James snarls shooting Erin in the thigh." Erin falls to the ground curse, kicking James in the face before sliding the gun over to Haruka.

"Fuck!! I knew I forgot something." Setsuna runs over to Erin as the woman strips off her shirt tying it around her leg revealing the scar and embed pellets in her chest. Johnny groans as he sits up Haruka with the gun on both of them.

"What the fuck? Those scars you are that fucking kid from years ago in the ER." Erin raises an eyebrow glancing at Haruka confused. Michiru shakes her self from shock and calls 911.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James grunts sitting up as well.

"Years ago some blonde kid came in the ER with his brother, brother kind of looks like your ugly ass..."James motions to Haruka. "Kid had glass embedded deep in his face some went all the way through. They had to re-enforce his bones with steel I heard, but that is not the worse part. Kid had a few shallow shotgun pellets but they must hit a jar of acid or something. I almost got sick when he went by..." Everyone looks around confused Setsuna pressing on Erin's wound.

"Kid got hit by acid or something I could see it bubbling eating through his skin, some areas were just bone. I guess cause the acid kept eating the flesh it kept it from bleed. But I swore to run the other way from the monster if I ever ran into him." Erin snorts.

"Man can you guys please come up with something other then monster or freak? How about unpleasing, hideous or just plain ugly."

"Bro!"

"What?"

"You had acid spill on you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't fucking now all I felt was burning, your dumb ass carried me."

"Yeah but you where on my back, I passed out at the ER next time I saw you your whole upper body was wrapped up." Erin grunts as she tries to get up both Haruka and Setsuna shoving her back down to the ground.

"Come on I don't want to go to the ER again..." Iowa and Michiru head outside as they hear sirens from the ambulance and police.

` "Erin you are shot in the thigh, it had to go though a major artery your bleeding horrible, your shirt is soaked with blood." Erin groans falling backwards with a thump as the paramedics come in to attention to the three.

"Great looks like I am going to fall behind schedule...." Haruka gawks at Erin, Setsuna smacks her in the back of the head.

"Brother does anything freak you out?"

"No, I can't see it why would it freak me out?" Haruka smacks herself in the forehead as the paramedics take Erin off, Setsuna looking at the group.

"Go...." Setsuna runs off follow Erin; Haruka puts her arms around Michiru rubbing her arm. "If Erin has this kind of lucky every time she is out of the house I can understand her wanting to stay inside." Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka tightly, the blonde kissing the top of her head, Iowa and Kimi standing on either side of the pair.

"What about Johnny and James?" A policeman walks over to the group tipping his hat

"Excuse me which one of you is" the officer looks at his notebook. "Michiru Kaiou?" Haruka looks at the officer then back to Michiru pointing at the scared woman.

"She is..."

"Ah you placed the call?"

"Yes sir.... I feel sick...." Haruka picks up Michiru quickly taking her outside to sit on the loading ramp of the plane. The group follows the blonde who goes to get some water for Michiru.

"Well you have a very attentive lover Miss Kaiou...." Michiru smiles softy sipping on the water Haruka brought her. "Ok just the standard questions, you called about 3 shooting victims can you tell me how it came about?"

"Ah well.... the two men by the door..."

"Johnny and James Cairdh "

"Yes, they are our Ex boyfriends...."The policeman flips through a few pages of his notepad.

"I see, looks like you have placed numerous restrain order but were never able to prove them breaking the order. So you I assume horrible jealous ex boyfriends show up then what Miss Kaiou."

"Ah they draw their weapons,"

"You know what type?"

"No but bro will...." The police officer looks over at Haruka.

"You bro would be..."

"Erin the one Setsuna ran off with to the hospital."

"Ah and does Erin have last name?"

"Raghnall..." The officer raises an eyebrow giving Michiru an odd look.

"You are kidding? The sculptor? The one that has never left his home in 13 years?"

"Yeah that is bro...."

"Huh...yeah." Haruka sighs and pulls out her wallet flipping it open for the officer who takes it and arches an eyebrow. "Well this is surprise why are you out of the home if you do not mind me asking?"

"Setsuna and Michiru are moving in with the pair." The policeman looks over at Iowa.

"Ok and you are?"

"Iowa Meioh Setsuna's younger brother"

"Ok, I will drive you all to the hospital when we are finished I will gather identification and so forth at the hospital. Miss Kaiou, Johnny and James have weapons aimed at you?"

"They ordered me and Setsuna next to them Iowa, Kimi and Haruka to the wall on the other side. Then Erin came down the stairs whistling carrying a large box, it was heavy some of Setsuna's schoolbook I think. Erin walks into the pair, how ask if she is blind so on and so forth. Eventually they tell Erin to drop the box, which he does. It lands on their toes, they scream and drop their guns, Erin punches James knocking him to the floor which breaks his nose then grabs Johnny's gun shooting Johnny in the leg."

"Well must say that is a first saved by a blind man who defeated the felons with a box of books. Now how did Erin get shot?"

"James picked up his gun and shot her. She fell to the ground, kicked him in the face before kicking the gun to Haruka."

"Huh I would not think a sculptor would be able to do such things they only teach those in the academy...."

"Yeah well..." Haruka rubs the back of her head. "I did the full masters degree, government was to worried about Erin being blind that they kept her at a military academy."

"Huh well more I hear, the more your brother and you interest me. Well come on then let us get to the hospital to make sure Erin is doing ok." The group follows the officer quietly as they climb into the car, extremely grateful Hotaru was asleep the whole time and a very heavy sleeper.


	5. I Hate Hospitals

Erin grumbles as she tries to get up, Setsuna and the nurse pushing her back down on the bed, the small metal framed object barely large enough for Erin to lie on the uncomfortable mattress.

"Ah come on give me some crutches and let me go home, my house has an elevator not going up and down stairs."

"Yes, but according to your wife, you stand for long periods of time." The middle-aged woman with brown hair states, her checking the gauzed wrapped around Erin's upper thigh. It is wrapped flush against her leg, loose enough to allow circulation but still tight enough to control the bleeding. Erin's wound has seeped through a small amount of blood on the gauze from early.

"Yeah so?" Setsuna is stunned her crimson eyes looking over at the lightly tanned woman_, Why didn't she say she is not my wife?_

"Mr. Raghnall you must stay in bed for at least one month to make sure the stitches on you femoral artery will hold." Erin groans, as she rolls her piercing green eyes back onto her head. Lightly banging her head on the top of the bed.

"I hate hospitals..." The nurse looks over at the green haired woman; soft hazel yes looking over the metal clipboard, containing any information they could get out of the woman.

"Well I suppose we could send you home, but you will sit be confined to a bed for a month."

"Ah you are kidding? Ah man I am screwed either way. Bro will annoy the hell out of me or I am stuck in this stupid coffin you call a bed..." Erin snorts as she pouts putting her arms across her chest, with a slightly annoyed look." Setsuna smiles at the toned women, before lightly patting Erin's left calf.

"Hey you can make Haruka wait on you hand and foot you did save our lives...." Erin rolls her green eyes again at the mention of her brother. The smaller dirty blonde woman slips her thin but fit form in the room only cracking the door enough for her to get though. Michiru pushes the white metal door inward to enter the room, shortly after. Letting her hand petite slide from the door when the older quite woman behind her can hold it open. Kimi steps to the left side of the door her small hands releasing the door to allow her husband and the police officer through the door to stand at the foot of Erin's bed. Iowa smiling softly at the energetic young child, who is happily shaking his car keys for amusement in his arms. The officer stands silently at the foot of the bed, opening a small black leather bound notebook.

"Ah great more annoying people, this is why I never leave the bloody house. You people breed like rabbits first it is just Setsuna and Michiru then it is Setsuna, Michiru, Iowa and Kimi now it is Setsuna, Michiru, Kimi, Iowa, a policeman, James and Johnny god wish my money would reproduce that quickly." Haruka thwacks Erin in the back for the head with her deep green eyes glaring at her taller counter part.

"Erin you idiot you could have been killed..." Erin slowly turns her head as her cloudily blue eyes look without focus on the irritated woman.

"Really? I thought that James and Johnny were bringing us Christmas presents. Though that a bullet into the thigh was my present and I would like It." sarcasm dripping from the words as they leave Erin's mouth.

"How did you know it would fall on their feet anyway?" Erin turns her eyes with a small look of interest from that of her temperamental brother to Kimi. Her eyes close again, for a moment as she gathers her thoughts. She opens her unfocused eyes to look at the cheerful woman.

"I could smell their horrible breath, smelt like a couple skunks dead in a landfill..." The group of young women smile broadly at the description, it also gaining a grin from the two young men. "So means their feet had to be close."

"But you nailed James in the face breaking his nose...." Erin again looks at Haruka but with that of annoyance rather then blankly as before.

"What did I tell you about bats earlier you annoying mutt?" Haruka blinks a few times in confusion, as she returns Erin's stare.

"Ah...." Erin groans and smacks herself in the forehead at Haruka's slack jawed reply.

"Looking down Michiru's top I assume? It is simple Haruka when they opened their big mouths I knew where they were." Erin mocks with a small crooked smirk.

"I was not looking down Michiru's top!"

"Oh her chest sorry, my mistake..." Haruka glares daggers at Erin, Erin not bothering to turn her head to face her. "Haruka I am blind you moron giving me the evil eye just makes you look like even more of an idiot." Erin replies a tone of irritation starting appear in her voice. Haruka scoffs; pouting with her arms across her chest yet again her newly committed lover Michiru places a small arm over the blonde's broad shoulders.

"Well I certainly see you two are related me and my brothers don't fight that bad...." Erin groans at the comment laying her head back with eyes closed.

"Great at this rate dad is going to show up, old bastard..." Erin mumbles, her eyes still close, head back as if in hope for it all to be gone when she opens her eyes.

"Erin don't joke about that...." Erin snorts at Haruka's obvious comment, opening her eyes again, they quickly land on the somewhat nervous Officer, at the foot of her bed.

"What can I do for you officer? So I can gag Haruka and get some sleep." Haruka makes a face at Erin, Erin arching an eyebrow, gaze unmoved by the action. "Again Haruka making faces just makes you look like an idiot, what is next going to rent me a movie?" Michiru giggles at Haruka her cheeks turning a light red, at Erin's condescending comment.

"Yes well I just need your description of what happened?" Erin stares at the officer blankly for a moment before she replies.

"Description? I came down stairs two idiots where in my way, drop my box on them then shot them. I thought the gun slid farther from the little one.... James I think his name was." The officer looks to the three young women who now live with Erin as to see if it is a joke or not.

"Not much for socializing, or rather bothering to try?" The officer asks out loud to no one particular.

"Yeah.... well she has been throwing up the last 2 days from when this all started." The nurse and officer raise an eyebrow at Haruka's comment, intrigued but concerned as well.

"Excuse me?" The bewildered nurse replies automatically, stunted by the statement.

"My husband" _God that feels weird...nice but very weird _"Does not handle other people being around very well, he tends to get physically ill. We actually had him on IV nutrients supplements on the flight over here." The officer glances between Setsuna and Erin briefly for a moment, blurting out a question before he can stop himself.

"How did you marry him then?" Setsuna looks over at Erin slightly pale. _ This is not good _Setsuna looks over at the sculptor with a bit of fear in her eyes that she has pushed the lie to far. Erin looks at Setsuna briefly, gaze calm and relaxed. Answering the question with no noticeable temperament as if commenting on the weather.

"It was when we were younger, before I went into hiding or rather the first year or so after." The officer pauses for a moment his light blue eyes looking between the pair unsure.

"Ah so that would make you two...." Erin glares briefly at the man, as she starts to get annoyed.

"16, was when we got married, anything else I want to go home...." The officer glances about the room to judge the tension level before adjusting his hat nervously.

"Ah.... no we have a phone number if we need anything else...." The officer smiles uncomfortable, perhaps being a bit fearful of the two short-tempered women. He then quickly pockets the notebook then leaves the room as if being chased by a hungry lion.

"Mr. Raghnall..." Erin raises an eyebrow with a slightly annoyed glance falling on the nurse "Remember you are still going to need bed rest for about a month. Would someone please make sure he comes back for a follow up?" The nurse starts shifting her weight feeling odd, noticing the tension. Tension building in the room, like the officer before her, she quickly departs due to her awkward presence among the family.

"No problem doc, She maybe bigger but now I out number her 3 to 1..." Haruka answers without looking over her shoulder to face the, now empty area. Iowa places Hotaru in Erin's lap, the child squirming in an attempt to escape his arms and get to Erin.

"Does that mean I can leave now?"

"Daddy...." Erin raises an eyebrow her slight annoyance of the situation disappearing looking into the young girl's innocent eyes.

"Aye, Hotaru love?"

"Why are you in the shinny white place where sick people go?" Erin pauses slightly taken back by the question, trying no to reply in a harsh manner.

"The hospital well..." Setsuna looks about the group in small room all, everyone trying to think of the proper means of explanation for the small girl.

"James shot Erin in the leg baby girl, because she stood up to him for us...." Hotaru frowns at the explanation before curling up on Erin's chest, laying her head on Erin's heart. Hotaru then takes one of Erin's arms by the wrist pulling it over herself like a blanket as she listens to Erin's heartbeat.

" I am glad you are my daddy...." Erin sweats drops, awkward with the child against her, not used to such behavior. Erin looks to Setsuna with a playful glare.

"That was so low..." Setsuna laughs softly and briefly at Erin's comment, delighted as she continues to flirt with the stubborn woman.

"I am not like Michiru I can't always use my feminine assets all the time to get you to do what I want. You are not all over me, unlike Haruka when it comes to Michiru." Haruka looks up hearing her name; quickly filtering the conversation she was only partly paying attention to.

"Says who..." Erin grumbles under her breath not intending for her lover to hear. Setsuna smirks slightly as she manages to make out the softly spoken words. _Well that is good to know for when Hotaru gets older_

"Hey Michiru does not control me...." Haruka cuts in with an amused expression glaring at Setsuna.

"Two hints about women brother, "Erin holds up her left middle and index finger in Haruka's direction. "1 they control everything, no matter macho or powerful you feel. They__directed you unwittingly to the conclusion they desired." Erin puts down her middle finger leaving her index finger up in the air. "2 and listen well Haruka, because it will keep you out of the dog house. Women hate being ignored no matter what the reason, they are you lover and feels so when given attention. Before you say anything "Haruka having raised her hand to interject. "Haruka frowns dropping her hand." Yes that means other then making love to them, flowers, phone calls, you get it?" Michiru looks over at Erin in a bit of shock at the seemingly random comment, Haruka giving her brother annoyed but grateful look.

"You know I think that is the only time I have hear it put into words correctly..." Michiru smiles playfully at Setsuna who laughs softly, watching the pair of women butting heads yet again.

"Yeah I do not let my ego cloud my brain..."Erin sits up slowly with a groan she mumbles her retort as she gets off the bed. "So I can go once that nurse comes back right?" Erin quickly changes the subject, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

"Yeah bro what you in such a hurry for? You going be in the bed for a month...." Haruka grins from ear to ear; she then looks mischievously at Erin. "You dog..." Haruka mocks with gruff playful tone, elbowing Erin in the rib. Erin raises an eyebrow, confused at the behavior change.

"What the hell are you thinking? You giant pot of raging hormones?"

"Ah come on, Erin you didn't think about it?" Haruka smiles all knowingly, as she continues to mock Erin with the playful tone.

"I won't know until you tell me what the hell _**"it"**_ is." Haruka leans over whispering in Erin's ear, Erin's jaw drops open and her eyes get wide, Haruka very amused by Erin's reaction.

"WHAT!!!" Erin shouts in shock, quickly lowering her voice before she continues **"**No Haruka what...why...how." Erin continues to blurt out, with both astonishment and confusion,

"Because I know you can't keep your hands off her." Haruka continues mocking the woman, rarely having the upper hand over the other.

"No I have the urges to do that but I have self control unlike you as little as it maybe." Erin stumbles trying to keep herself calm dealing with the subject at hand.

"A month in bed and Hotaru's room is down the hall, you are telling me you are not going to try anything." Erin stares silently in awe at Haruka's ease talking about sex, before she places her head in her cupped hands, shaking her head slowly. The nurse slips in the room opening the door partially, carrying a pair of simple, metal, padded crutches. Erin fuses with the adjusting screws briefly as she sets it to a comfortable position. The woman pats Erin on the back; feel a lot more comfortable in the room, feeling much of the tension having left the room. Michiru quietly takes Hotaru into her arms, so Erin may walk easier.

"Don't think I won't call your wife and check on you. You are the most stubborn patient, I have ever had...." Erin scoffs at the mocking nurse as well as Haruka, before she leans on the crutches and lets her self out the room shouldering the door open.

"I am Irish what do you expect..." the words drifting back to the group as the door closes behind Erin. Setsuna grabs Haruka's upper right arm, as the four remaining people leave the room, determined to find out what could befuddle Erin so.

"What did you say to Erin?" Haruka turns to the tan woman, a look of confusion and annoyance in her eyes.

"Why? You are not going to hit me are you?" Setsuna rolls her eyes at the stupid question before letting go of the blonde's arm as sign of odd trust.

"I am just curious, you usually don't have problems saying things about your brother." Setsuna stares at Haruka placing more weight on her right side, resting a hand on the higher hip.

"Alright geez I figured since she has such a sexual appetite, with her having to spend a month in bed, with you all round her. She would grab you then spend that whole month in bed fucking your brains out..." Haruka grumbles with slight glee at being able to bother Erin, without her even being in the room. Haruka cast one more glance at Setsuna to see if there is another other question before heading out the door. Michiru giving her an odd look, curious what she and Setsuna needed to talk about in private.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna stares in shock, blinking a few times, her lips curl into a seductive one sided smirk as the idea settles in her mind. _ You know what, for once Haruka and I agree on something, I have 13 years to make up for...._ Michiru stands in the patient loading area, Erin's Bugatti and Haruka's Porsche in front of her. She hears foots steps from behind her and looks over her shoulder. She ignores the fusing noise coming from Haruka and Erin poking fun at another. Erin finally gives up no wanting to bother with the shorter blonde she gets in her car.

"Setsuna..."

"Hmm?" The young woman looks up, her eyes focusing on her cream skinned counterpart.

"What did Haruka say to you? I have never seen you with a sadistic smirk like that before." Setsuna laughs softly amused by Michiru's curiously, Setsuna stops at Michiru's side before whispering in Michiru's ear why she has such an amused look. The smaller woman's whole body turns purple embarrassed at the idea, even if it does not include her. "Oh my god, Setsuna I am so sorry." Setsuna smiles down at the shorter woman, placing a hand on Michiru's right shoulder.

"No Michiru it is ok, I actually agree with your lover for once...." Setsuna pats Michiru's shoulder a few times before removing it walking the few hundred feet towards the two artists. Michiru still in an odd bit of shock takes a moment to realize Setsuna is no longer at her side. Michiru quickly picks up a light jog to catch up to the longer legged Setsuna.

"Setsuna you are kidding right?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru as approaches her, one of her hands placed on the top of the front door. Her fingertips hang over the car's front windowpane slightly.

"No, I have 13 years to make up for...." Setsuna gives Michiru a small smile with the reply before sitting down in the black leather seat closing the door behind her.

"13 years to make up what?" Setsuna smiles innocently, giving the confused woman a kiss on the cheek and pat on her good thigh.

"Nothing honey, lets just get home. I have to make sure you are in bed...." Erin arches an eyebrow at Setsuna's suggestive tone but chooses to ignore it, as well as the feeling that she is in for a surprise. She starts her car after a moment the Bugatti springing to life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pair drives off Michiru and Haruka still standing on the curb looking at each other. Iowa, his wife Kimi having already left. The pair having their own car, they drove to Osaka rather then fly with the four women.

"Everything ok Michi?" Michiru looks over at Haruka for a moment collecting her thoughts.

"Yes.... " Michiru speaks slowly pausing before she starts speaking "I just never seen Setsuna so...." Michiru trails off, not having completed the sentence on the thought.

"Foreword.... Horny..." Michiru gives Haruka a playful shove before she walks over the passenger driver door, placing her self in the front seat.

"Foreword she is not a teenage girl drooling over some hot guy. She is a 28-year-old single mother. " Haruka looks over at Michiru with an unsure, curious look, not seeing how age or being a parent matters in ones sex drive, but she starts her car. Michiru looks at Haruka in a small bit of surprise and shock as she remembers one small detail of the trip. "Haruka all of our things from the house...."

"Hmm? Oh I had the bots and Walter finish up they are heading back now." Haruka replies only half paying attention to Michiru as she pulls away and starts to drive back towards their home.

"Bots? You mean all that time we were all sweating and cursing to load the plane you had robots who could do it?" Michiru asked stunted at the newly revealed information

"Yeah, Erin thought it would freak you out to much if 50 some odd robots came out of the walls of the plane and moved your stuff..." Michiru gawks at the woman having finish speaking of the newly revealed information. Then with a playful grin punches Haruka in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't ask? You are kidding me? Setsuna and me would have loved to do it. We could sat in the cockpit and made out with you." Haruka raises an eyebrow, the woman gaining her full attention.

"Really?" Haruka answers, confusion, interest and sorrow all within her tone of voice.

"No....."Michiru smirks then pauses for a moment" Well maybe but it does not matter now." Michiru finishes with a suggestive yet disappointed voice.

"Ah man damn it Erin, I knew I should have asked..." Michiru laughs at Haruka's over acted reply and reaction to her statement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin mumbles under her breath as she heads to the elevator, easily moving on her crutches only set off balance slight by Setsuna's right index finger curled around her belt loop of her black slacks.

"Setsuna I am fine let go of my belt loop." Erin mumbles but dare not look at Setsuna while she say it, the pair stopping on the cool oak floors as they wait for the black walnut, gold plated generically designed elevator.

"Yeah sure, then I find you bleeding out in the middle of no where. Walter will help me watch you, Right Walter?" Erin frowns at the statement feeling like a child being punished by their mother after a moment she notices the AI in her home Walter has not replied to Setsuna's question.

"Walter?"

"Lord Erin I am sorry but I dare not go against Lady Setsuna's wishes." Erin frowns even more giving a playful pout to Setsuna retorting in a fake annoyed tone sounding like a toddler.

"Ah man now you got Walter against me...." Haruka and Michiru walk up quietly behind the pair, Michiru cradling a softly slumbering Hotaru she places Hotaru in a make shift bed in the art studio. With its 3 outside walls being large bay windows, it allows the sunlight to keep the young girl warm. Haruka laughs before she comments in a mocking tone.

"Ah don't bitch, you can get sympathy sex..." Both Michiru and Setsuna smack Haruka on opposite arms. "Ow!" Haruka rubs her arms not sure why they reacted so harshly it only being a joke.

"You are the one that has to look at an angry lover, I am blind remember? Besides you need to learn to when to shut up." Erin grins mocking Haruka's lack in judgment of women's tolerance for jokes.

"Setsuna you need any help?" Michiru turns her gaze to Setsuna ignoring the blonde briefly.

"No, not unless you know how to brain wash someone." Erin grunts in discontent from the suggestion, then she shoulders the elevator doors as the device opens with a faint chime.

"Hey Haruka the house finished?" Erin inquires with a matter of fact tone, as the three other women load onto the elevator.

"Huh? Yeah it is up at the landing pad." Haruka answers in a flat tone, beginning to grow bored of all the talking.

" Good you think you take Michiru and direct the bots to unload?" Erin glances over at the obviously bored younger blonde.

"Yeah..." Haruka briefly replies happy for something to do but hoping for a more fun task.

"Bots? Erin what bots?" Setsuna asks in confusion and shock Erin joining them in the elevator selecting the floor.

"Erin had 50 bots in the wall on the plane that could have loaded all out boxes and furniture, while we just sit around." Haruka answers with slight annoyance in her tone from the issue, Setsuna glares at Erin who looks idly around the elevator's red walls as it rises towards the 5th floor. Setsuna frowns before she smacks Erin on the shoulder.

"Erin!!" Setsuna barks at Erin in annoyance at her withholding of information.

"What? I figured since Walter made you edgy that I should not use the bots." Erin rubs her shoulder answering Setsuna with an empty far off voice, she herself becoming bored.

"Next time ask "Dolly" Setsuna giggles at the annoyed look from the pet name on Erin's face. The elevator dings to show it has reached the fifth floor, Setsuna pushing Erin out softly towards their room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka scratches the top of her head in slight confusion as she remembers how to use the device. Haruka grins as she slowly remembers how to use the device, switching it on. The computer answers in a very loud voice that causes her to jump into the air when she presses the power button.

"Power up sequence initialized..."

"Christ.... that is loud and annoying" Haruka frowns before turning her attention back to the small computer.

"For you maybe Ruka sweet heart..." Michiru leans on Haruka's shoulder as the pair takes a seat on the cold, olive green thin sheet metal. The two brown leather pilots' chairs visible through a small doorway, assorted sensors, levels and lights littering the large black control board of the plane." But Erin can't see so she has to know what is going on some how."

"Yeah that is true..." Haruka mumbles as she starts to enter various commands. Michiru watches a bit in awe and confusion as bay doors open on the sides of the plane. Rolling up like those from a warehouse or storage bin. All the bots are taller then her, they roll out on flexible tread covered wheels stopping in front of Haruka. "So ah.... what would you like to do first?" Haruka continues to look down at the breadbox size red, rubber covered portable computer as she waits for a reply. Michiru smiles, though the bots are larger then she is, they still have a child like quality. Their bodies all one smooth piece of a various color metal. All have smooth curves, basic faces, with eyes, nose and lips appearing on the small screen. Their upper bodies are vague outlines of a human's upper torso. Allowing the bots to have long arms and a good center of gravity due to their broad chests. As you go lower the bot slowly tapers off to a tank like body.

"Ah how about your room I have no idea about Setsuna and the other stuff." Michiru turns her attention back to the blonde from the amusing bots.

"Other stuff? You mean for like the living room and stuff?" Haruka glances over at Michiru with a curious expression from the question.

"Yeah you did not mention there was one before when we were with Iowa and Kimi." Haruka pushes a few buttons leaning back and making a face as the PA system blurt out the command, before replying to the other woman.

"Bots 1 through 20 programmed location Kaiou private quarters floor 3 of structure." Haruka groans in annoyance at the system. Michiru giggles softly at the frustration on the blonde woman's face.

"Got to be a way to turn this off. I know you haven't seen the gym but if you wanted to we could condense it to the last room, giving you 3 empty rooms for that stuff. It will still bet equal distance for everyone." Haruka continues to fuse with the setting on the small block as she answers Michiru's question. Haruka determined to turn off the vocal response.

"You can condense that much?" Haruka smiles looking like a child as she manages to figure out how to turn off the setting, glancing at the bots as they leave.

"Four rooms four different work outs, really only 2 or 3 pieces of equipment in the room." Haruka answers slowly, her attention on the small block watching the bots movement.

"Why take up that much space?" Haruka shrugs looking over at the aqua haired woman.

"Nothing else really to put in their, Erin built a steam room in the back corner too. Something about using it after a work out so she does not get stiff or whatever." Michiru gives Haruka an odd look at the mention of a steam room, but figures they will not use that room it due to that fact.

"Well three rooms should be more then enough, we have our office, and the study and living room I think is how we had it." Michiru thinks as she looks off at the floor idly.

"Whatever you want, me and Erin are not attached to any furniture, stuff like that, just don't touch Erin's room and you will be fine." Michiru smiles over at the blonde putting her arm around Haruka to snuggle into her chest, Haruka smiling softly and continuing to watch the bots.

"After seeing her shatter James' nose with one punch, I would not want to get on her bad side" Haruka makes a face at the mention of James, but still smiles knowing Michiru only meant it as a joke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin groans as she leans her crutches on the near by nightstand. Setsuna helping her balance as she lays back on the king size, stiff mattress. Erin pouts when her back hits the cold sheets she then looks over at Setsuna

"Come on Setsuna, you don't have to walk me to the shower or bathe me. I am not a child...." Erin asks with slight hope, which disappears when Setsuna smiles at her. Her expression turns to shock as Setsuna kisses Erin passionately, leaning down Setsuna pushes some of her weight onto Erin.

"Yes I know, because what I plan on doing to..." Setsuna pulls away so she is a few inches from Erin's face then gives the woman a sideways smirk that lets Erin know that she is in for trouble "would make a porn star blush..." Erin swallows hard as she watches the woman, Setsuna catching a finger on the neck of Erin's tee shirt pulling it towards her. Briefly before standing back up letting the shirt fall back down. "Now you had bots on the plane. Since you have been shot and I have to all about strap you down. You have any bots that can clean out a room for Hotaru?" Setsuna stares down at the woman, her voice stern, Erin shifting slightly under her gaze.

"Ah..." Erin licks her bottom lip as she pushes the pervert thoughts from her mind to answer Setsuna's question "Yeah.... yeah there are 10 on each floor..." Setsuna sits on the edge of the bed with her right side to Erin, turning slightly to the right to look over her shoulder and down at Erin.

"Good you are smart enough to not play dumb, so you have them." Setsuna looks calmly at Erin who looks confused blurting out an answer, feeling the intense of Setsuna's gaze.

"Ah Walter, Walter can help you use them with my wireless keyboard and wall monitor." Erin is still nervous, not sure what to think of this confident Setsuna at her bedside.

"Smart and sexy even better, Walter?" Setsuna looks up at the ceiling causally.

"Yes Lady Setsuna?" The IA answers much like his creator knows it be better to not cross Setsuna.

"Where is this keyboard I need?" The panel Erin had opened early slides up between two suits of gothic armor. "Thank you..." Setsuna smiles turning her attention to the oak walls full with assorted suits of armor, family crest and weapons, to a small panel holding the keyboard. " Erin you going to help me or is an idiot proof system?" Setsuna asks as she stands then walks slowly over from retrieving the keyboard and returns to the bed. Setsuna sits on the bed, after kicking her shoes off, at Erin's feet.

"Ah...power up the screen, should be a power button in the fair left corner." Setsuna quickly finds the button booting up the screen, corner of her eye on the still nervous woman.

"Erin why you so jump all of the sudden?" Setsuna asks with a smile and playful tone.

"Ah cause I don't know what is worse you being my bed nurse or being shot in my thigh." Setsuna moves back on the bed towards the headboard sitting upright next to Erin. Setsuna's back against the wooden head board, she then places a hand on Erin's jaw with a small smirk.

"Ah come on I am really not that bad, beside you love dominate women." Erin coughs her skin turning a deep crimson at the reminder of her own words.

"Yes well...ah where is Hotaru?" Erin looks over at Setsuna who drops her hand from Erin's cheek.

"Changing the subject? She is sleeping in the room you guys use as an art studio."

"Nice big bay windows yeah it is kind of relaxing." Setsuna pats Erin on her good thigh; amused by the amount of control she has over the large woman.

"Come on no changing the subject, the screen is on, now what?" Erin glances at open bedroom door debating escape of not, before turning her attention back to the aggressive woman sitting next to her. Erin closes her eyes and with a heavy sight turns her attention to Setsuna and the required software._ This is going to be a long month...._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

After a few hours Haruka and Michiru with the help of the bots manage to place everything in the correct rooms. Haruka stands as she yawns and stretches, raising her hands above her head. Michiru smiles before she hugs the lengthy woman around the waist.

"I can't believe this...." Haruka raises an eyebrow lowering an arm over Michiru's shoulders.

"Believe what?" Haruka looks confused at the shorter woman as they pair walk from the large cargo plane down a small path towards the house.

"Haruka stop kidding around." Michiru playfully mocks, giving Haruka a light shove that does not move the woman at all.

"I'm not, what is so hard to believe?" Haruka still confused looks at Michiru trying to figure out what is going on.

"We come to do a simple interview and end up living with the two sought after men in Japan." Michiru looks at Haruka to see if she is playing around, to her surprise Haruka is genuinely confused and does not understand.

"So why is that hard to believe?" Haruka again confused, they way the pair met fitting her fair tale like belief on love.

"Oh I don't know 1 that we managed to get in 2 Erin did not grind us into dust 3 you both love us 4 Erin beat the crap out our last lovers 5 we ACTUALLY boxed up everything and moved in with you. 6 it is not all twisted dream. You know how much every women in Japan would kill to be where me and Setsuna are right now." Michiru answers with a slightly sarcastic tone as they wait for the elevator.

"I think you are over reacting a little Michiru." Haruka looks at the woman for a moment, again unsure how it is odd. Haruka and Michiru enter the elevator once the doors open with a small chime.

"No, look after we get settled we have to go back to the office to turn in the article, you and your brother come with us. Everyone will flip out to see you." Michiru states slightly flustered, too much on her mind at the moment to sit down and explain it to the blonde.

"You got a deal...." Michiru smiles at the blonde, knowing she has easily won the bet, the elevator door opens, the pair stepping off to the 3rd floor. Heading hand and hand down the hallway towards their shared room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin raises an eyebrow with a perplexed expression looking at Haruka at the end of her bed.

"You want me to go with you, Michiru and Setsuna to their news office?" Erin asks with confusion, much like Haruka. She does not understanding what the big deal is.

"Yeah come on Erin, you can't tell me you haven't been thinking about leaving the house now, I know you would never force it on Setsuna." Erin sighs puts her hands across her chest, as she thinks quietly. _ She has me there, I want to start getting out more it is not so bad with Setsuna around_

"So does that mean we are going to go to those stupid charity things too?" Haruka shutters knowing of the art charity balls that want them for some or award or another.

"A few come, on Erin once a week at most." Erin licks her bottom lip, glancing over at Setsuna, quietly pondering. _ Four times a month not so bad.... Setsuna and little one will be with me...._

"Fine..." Both Setsuna and Michiru blink in surprise at Erin, not sure they heard the woman correctly.

"Did you just agree to?" Michiru mutters in shock of the woman's words.  
"Leave the..." Setsuna says mostly finishing Michiru's thought,

"Yes..." Erin arches an eyebrow as the two women, who sway slightly before both pass out collapsing on the floor. Hotaru giggles at the action, the little girl sitting upright from the bed.

"You made mommy fall down...." Erin smiles at the small girl, agreeing with Hotaru that it is amusing. Erin then looks to Haruka not sure where to go from there.

"Ah...wake them up and leave I guess...." Erin rolls her eyes at the vague answer, leaving Hotaru on the bed to amuse herself. Erin puts Setsuna on her shoulder careful not to put to much weight on her healing leg, before Erin heads to the bathroom. Haruka picks up Michiru and follows her brother's lead. After they pair lay both Setsuna and Michiru in the bathtub Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Ready?" Haruka nods and turns the cold water on full blast soaking the two women. They both sit up in a hurry as the cold water hits their bodies, hitting their heads together.

"Ow."

"Damn it." Erin and Haruka laugh as Haruka turns off the water amused by the cartoon like scene.

"You know that was kind of fun...." Haruka states with a slight chuckle in her voice, getting a glare from both Setsuna and Michiru. Haruka clears her throat glancing at Erin before the two women offer Setsuna and Michiru a towel and aid standing.

"Erin..."

"Haruka..." The two women look at each other for a moment then back to Setsuna and Michiru

"You fainted, so we brought you in here" Michiru make a face at Haruka not thinking it a good enough reason to cover her in cold water.

"What? Had to pour cold water on you to wake you up." Both Michiru and Setsuna look at each other for a moment smiling as the pair both get the same idea. They take off their soaked shirts and wring them out over the pair. "Hey what was that for?" Haruka grumbles shaking her arms and hands in an attempt to dry off.

"Next time just use a bottle of water or a cup..." Erin looks at Haruka who just shrug at the comment, agreeing wordlessly it makes since.

"Sure no problem, so now what?" Haruka looks between Setsuna and Michiru expectantly.

"Erin did you say you were going to leave the house and go with us?"

"Yes look I can't hide forever and as long as I know Setsuna is around I will be fine." Setsuna and Michiru stand in distress looking at the woman recalling how short tempered and anti-social she was. Michiru speaks up a slight pause between her words as she takes in Erin's words.

"It has been a month since we went to work, we should check in."

"Ok..." Haruka looks at Erin then back at Michiru not sure what that means and where to go from there.

"Yes that means you two are coming with us, Haruka seems to believe I am over reacting when I told her all the women in Japan would kill to be us..." Erin looks over at Haruka then down at the two women, slightly confused.

"I agree with Haruka I don't see the problem..."

"How did you guys stay so humble?" Haruka and Erin look at another confused shrugging at another before back to the two women as the group walks out into Erin's room.

"Huh?" Haruka utters in Michiru's general direction.

"You guys don't know what humble is?" The pair shakes their head no.

"You guys don't think of yourself better then anyone else just because of your name or wealth."

"Why would we do that?" Haruka looks at Erin who shrugs, a look of confusion on still the pair's face.

"A lot of famous people do that, act like arrogant asses to everyone because they are famous." Haruka looks at Michiru for a long moment, then Erin out the corner of her eye.

"Then they are a bunch of shallow, scared pathetic asses." Michiru and Setsuna look at Erin then to Haruka in a bit of amazement and amusement.

"Ruka sweet heart you agree with Erin?" Haruka quickly shakes her head yes before replying.

"Yeah why the hell would you treat someone badly just cause you have more money then them does not make sense..." Michiru and Setsuna laugh softly at the pair confusing them even worse.

" Lets get ready I am sure our new boss must think we are dead somewhere...."Haruka and Erin look at each other. Haruka scratching the back of her head, still just as clueless when the conversation started.

"Where that question come from?" Erin looks at the two women a impression of a childish confusion and intrigue on her face.

"We surprised at how humble you two are."

"Hm." Haruka pats Erin on the back lightly "Better not ask, I can't figure it out. "Erin nods attacking Haruka, messing her hair brief. Erin pulls back from the loose headlock, getting an annoyed glare from Haruka.

"Yeah..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin scratches the back of her neck as she types along on her keyboard running updates on all the bots, security any data that has not been encrypted and compressed yet. Just needing to throw on a shirt to leave with the two reporters.

"Erin..." Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna calls to her from the bathroom, not sure if she should ignore it or not.

"Aye love?"

"Could you come help me with something..." Erin looks blankly out at the wall screen before she sets down her keyboard and heads to the bathroom, her left leg healed but she still favors it. _ Why do I feel like I am going to get myself into trouble?_ Erin stops in the doorway of the bathroom slowly glancing about the room for any sign of the olive skinned woman. Erin about jumps out of her skin when she feels a nude Setsuna pressed against her back.

"Love you going to give me a heart attack...." Erin lets out a long deep breath once she realizes who is against her. Setsuna smiles as she kisses the back of Erin's neck softly, causing the taller woman to shiver. "So what do you need love?"

"You...." Erin blinks confused by the suggestive tone as well as the sentence itself.

"Me...." Setsuna smiles before she pushes Erin gently farther into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. A impression of total puzzlement and disbelief appears on Erin's face.

"You really haven't had a lot of girlfriends have you..." Erin shakes her head no, not sure how that has to do with anything.

"Other then you love I have had no other, one night stands and sex parties are another story...." Setsuna arches an eyebrow sitting Erin on the edge of the tub, surprised by Erin's confession.

"Should I worry about some random women showing up to steal you away?" Erin looks over at Setsuna very befuddled by the question and the entire situation at the moment. Erin looks at Setsuna as if she is speaking another language and she does not know what is going on.

"Why would you think that?" Setsuna smiles before she kisses the jumbled woman's forehead softly.

"You really think yourself as just an average person."

"No I think myself as slightly below average." Setsuna sits on Erin's lap facing her, Setsuna wraps her legs around Erin's waist loosely, knees against Erin's hip so she can sit flat on Erin's lap. Setsuna also wrapping her arms around Erin's neck crossing her wrist softly against Erin's neck.

"Erin honey you are like no other around," Erin raises an eyebrow, still very confused. No idea why Setsuna is acting the way she is. Setsuna shifts her weight slightly smirking knowing how it baffles the other woman.

"Still have no idea what you mean by "want"...."Erin is totally lost her mind working as fast as it can to figure out what is going on or why Setsuna is behaving this way.

"Let me try telling you another way..." Setsuna tugs on Erin's bottom lip, pulling Erin down slightly before she captures her in a passionate kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka sighs and leans back against the doorframe of the garage looking over at Michiru who is sitting quietly at the small island granite top counter in the kitchen.

"What is taking them so long?" Michiru looks over at Haruka with a small shrug.

"Mommy loves daddy a lot she says.... ah...she can't keep her hands off of him...." Michiru grins down at the small girl, having notice the absence of Setsuna more when Erin is around.

"How does Erin get all the nymphomaniacs?" Haruka groans putting the back of her head against the wall.

"Lucky I guess...." Erin shakes her head trying to get water out of her ear, her short blonde hair wet standing upright.

"Hey Erin that is a good look for you..."

"What is?" Erin looks down at herself, just in some torn blue jeans, black undershirt and an open red button up shirt. Setsuna smiles at the naive woman patting her softly on the forearm.

"When your hair is wet honey it looks like a bunch of little spikes."

"Huh, so I look like a hedge hog?" Haruka snickers at the description, the mental image of Erin wearing a hedgehog for a toupee in her head.

"Yeah now come on you idiot...." Erin snorts reaching over grabbing her car keys both Michiru and Setsuna confused on how she can drive.

"Erin...." Erin tilts her head to the left side and points to a small eraser size metal square with a small blinking blue light above a red and orange light. It hidden behind her ear, looking as it was implanted in her skull only a small amount raised above her skin.

"What is that?" Haruka stops and looks over at Erin. Seeing Setsuna look behind her brothers' right ear.

"Huh perfected it huh?" Erin smiles over at Haruka as they enter the garage, Michiru and Setsuna still in the kitchen.

"Aye..."

"Perfected what..." The two women ask as they get into the cars, now just remembering Erin drove home from the hospital a few weeks ago.

"Neuron sensitizer like upstairs in the craft rooms but it sync with a car." Haruka mutters with little to no interest in the subject.

"Ok I know the craft rooms work on pre loaded data, but the car?" Erin nods yes to answer the question silently.

"Craft room is temporary removing glasses, this is not...."

"The various sensors of the car, wheel sensor for speed, engine load for RPM and speed, gas gauge so forth. Wireless transmitter to the box, then the box translates it to Erin's brain, it has hundreds of hair thin wired attached to her brain." Haruka explains farther as she puts the top down on her Porsche.

"Thought you said you could not do it for the whole world?"

"I can't haven't figured out a base to transmit the data to, it would have to be needlessly heavy and bulkily just to analyze the data" Michiru and Setsuna look at each other for a moment then back at the two women in the car.

"I didn't think..." Michiru looking with interest at Haruka.

"I knew what the hell Erin is talking about? Lot of people are that way, I am the artistic. Creative one that is how I see the world, rather then Erin is all science, math and computers so that is how she sees the world." Haruka adds from the seat of her Porsche, the door still open with one foot on the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin and Haruka pull their cars into the parking garage of the building using Setsuna and Michiru's employee cards to get through the back entrance. After sliding the access cards into the gate, lifting the thin yellow painted metal rod. They park in a mostly empty area near an elevator.

"Erin, I have an odd question." Erin presses the button on her car it locking with a beep, the group heading to the elevator Michiru walking next to Erin.

"All your questions have been odd, but go ahead Michiru love." Michiru makes a face at Erin for a moment before continuing,

"You are like a giant, very intimating why are you not more aggressive?" Erin shrugs, not really concerned about the question.

"Just not..."

"Erin is very meek around people outside of the she is not the tiger Setsuna knows her to be, she can't say no." Erin snorts and smacks Haruka's arm with distain.

"Nymphomaniac" Haruka grins at Erin who has a small smile hidden on the corner of her mouth.

"Ridge old coot." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other and sigh shaking their head at the two women. They stand next to their lovers as the four wait for the elevator to slowly make its way to the parking deck.

"Stop messing with that...." Setsuna glares at the blonde, as Erin fuses with the buttons on her shirt. Erin attempting to unbutton it to leave it open, Setsuna set to keep it button.

"Hey I can understand the undershirt and whatever but why does it have to be buttoned?" Erin gives up after a few moments, Setsuna winning making sure Erin's shirt is buttoned all the way up.

"Because Setsuna is very possessive and gets jealous easily." Michiru says with a smile looking over at the longhaired woman.

"Not my fault she hardly wears anything, unlike Haruka." Setsuna grumbles under her breath, Michiru and Haruka smile, which confuses Erin.

"What is there to get jealous over?" Setsuna and Michiru bow their heads and groan as Haruka presses the button for the elevator growing inpatient "What?" Haruka starts to pick off lint from her loose, white shirt and dark vest.

"Erin both you and Haruka are very humble which is a good thing. But you also have to understand you two are very attractive as well as famous...." The group steps into the elevator Michiru pressing the button for the 19th floor, Haruka looking out the large clear back of the elevator, at the city below.

"Yeah I don't understand the famous part. How are a lot of people knowing us a problem?"

"I don't get either the famous or attractive..." Erin grumbles Michiru elbowing the woman in the ribs.

"Because you may happen run into fans, they take all your clothes, you have to be careful who you talk to because they may want to hurt or kidnap you." Erin leans up against the side of the elevator arms across her chest, facing Michiru and Setsuna.

"Just because a lot of people know us? " Haruka looks confused, even more so by the explanation, turns from the window to face the group.

"God how do we explain it." Michiru says with frustration looking up at the ceiling trying to think.

"You remember all those famous people you guys see on TV that avoid cameras or pull stunts for attention?"

"Yeah like that ah actress you think is hot Haruka...." Erin snaps her fingers as she thinks trying to remember.

"Demi Moore?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Haruka.

"Thought you had the hots for that woman that was in tomb raider."

"Angelina Joile?"

"Yeah that's it." Erin points at Haruka slightly to let the woman know she is right.

"Joile? That's her last name?"

"No Vaught...Vaut, something with a V."

"No it is Joule she legal removed her last name because she is fighting with her father." Setsuna and Michiru watch in silence as the two women talk back and forth.

"See that is what we are talking about"

"Fighting with our father?" Michiru groans pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Now Angelina Joule is famous..."

"Yeah we know...." Haruka gives Michiru a "no duh" look with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Setsuna...." Setsuna looks over at the quickly annoyed woman.

"Umm.... what were are trying to say is, you guys are like Angelina Joule..."

"Tomb raiders?" Erin smiles laughing slightly at Haruka's joke,

"God it is like dealing with a 5 year old."

"Hey just because we don't understand the concept of famous does not make us stupid." Haruka snaps at Michiru starting to get edgy herself.

"Ruka we didn't say that. Ok you guys understand Angelina Joule is famous right?"

"Yeah everyone knows who she is..." Erin and Haruka looking at another quietly then at Setsuna and Michiru nodding that they understand that.

"Right that is why she is famous..." Erin and Haruka stand silently as the elevator continues to climb, having total gotten confused.

"Ok.... what does that have to do with us?" Haruka asks meekly still confused.

"Everyone knows who you are, that is why you two are famous." Erin and Haruka look at each other again as if they were talking it out.

"But we have not met everyone in the world...." Michiru and Setsuna just stare at the pair in shock and slight annoyance.

"Wait maybe you are taking it too literally, everyone in the world knows the name Angelina Joule and has a basic idea of what she looks like and does right." Haruka raises an eyebrow slowly speaking, not sure where the thought line is going.

"Yeah."

"She is famous because of that, even though she has not personally met everyone in the world Still with us?" Haruka and Erin nod carefully watching Michiru and Setsuna like they are about to do a trick.

"Right that is how you two are famous everyone knows your name and what you do basically."

"But..." Michiru cuts off Haruka before she can argue. "But your two have not met everyone in the world." There is silence in the elevator the two milling over the explanation

"So..." Haruka starts thinking through her sentence." You are say we are famous because..."

"Everyone in the world knows us...." Erin continues Haruka's thought but tapers off still not completely understanding.

"Without even personally knowing us?" Haruka completing the twos rough shared thought over the subject.

"Yes that is what we have been trying to tell you."

"We are just artist though Michi, Angelina Joule is a movie start everyone sees movies."

"How famous she is does not matter, why we call her famous is..." Michiru blurts out, trying to cut off Erin's thought not wanting to start all over again.

"Erin I think I got it, they are trying to saying we are famous. So people are going to act different around us then they would...her and Setsuna, right?" Haruka scratches her chin, looking as if she is in deep thought.

"Yes, people tend to get excited or overreact when they see famous people." Erin raises an eyebrow still looking confused and tries to collect everything.

"That is stupid we are people, just like everyone else." Erin gives the group an odd look, understanding the concept but not why people react in that fashion.

"Again for this discussion not important." Erin gives Haruka a look from the corner of her eye asking if she is not insane for thinking the behavior is odd.

"What does that have to do with the bet?" Haruka asks placing her arms across her chest looking at Michiru.

"Bet? What bet?" Erin totally gets lost again.

"I bet Haruka that the people in the office would freak out when they see you."

"I told her she is crazy." Erin looks over at Setsuna for some kind of help totally getting confused.

"Haruka it has to do with the bet because since you two are famous. People are going to freak out around you." Setsuna tries to explain to the young woman, Erin scratches her head sorting out the definition of the word then reactions to being famous and that her brother has some weird bet with her lover.

` "Alright, but Michi earlier you said women would kill to be you,"

"Huh why?"

"I don't know Erin that is why I am asking Michiru stupid..." Erin snorts when Haruka backhands Erin in the stomach with an open left hand.

"They would kill because you two are famous, good looking and mysterious."

"Mysterious? How are we mysterious..." Erin turns red under the glare of the two women, realizing how stupid the question sounded. "The recluse thing right..."

"Ok so you saying woman are going to throw themselves at me and Erin because we are handsome, famous and mysterious."

"Basically yes..."

"Cool..." Haruka swallows as Michiru glares at her, she coughs and clears her throat trying to think "Ah.... I didn't say I would like it I just...." Erin snickers at the fumbling woman, like seeing Haruka squirm like only Michiru can make her do.

"How's you foot taste brother?" Haruka glares and stomps hard on Erin's right foot with her heel. Erin hisses cursing, Haruka smiling in triumph at her now hopping brother. "You bloody bastard you know I don't wear shoes...." Erin grumbles leaning against the side of the elevator rubbing the hurt foot.

"Why's what?" Erin looks at Michiru not completely sure what the question was, forgetting about her hurt foot.

"Think they want to know why you don't wear shoes bro..." Erin looks over at Haruka with confusion in her eyes pausing for a moment before answering.

"Why.... I am blind I need to use any sense I can to keep myself safe."

"So walking around barefoot helps you know where you are?" Setsuna and Michiru now being the ones that are confused.

"Kind of, dirt feels different then pavement so on."

"Ah like how you run your hands over things to know where you are going."

"Yeah.... How tall is this building anyway, seems like we have been on the elevator forever." Erin obviously not wanting to continue to talk about her being blind any longer

"It is a high rise Erin it is 30 floors we are on floor 19 we are almost there." Erin raises an eyebrow before she glances over at Haruka, Haruka shrugs neither knowing what Michiru means by high-rise.

"Got me." Just as Michiru goes to explain to the artists what a high-rise is, the elevator dings opening to the 19th floor, the office falling silence as Michiru and Setsuna walk out of the elevator with Haruka and Erin close behind.

**It came to my attention via reviews, I came to realized I have very little description within my stories. So I tried to place some in this chapter with out needly explaining very small details of an object. Let me know if it is to much to little or just right what not. I am grateful for all feed back, anyone with any kind of idea or request feel free to ask. I don't bite....well not unless I know where you have been,**


	6. Clueless

"Ah Kaiou, Meioh good to see you, I was about to call the police. You have any luck?" An elder grey haired man with horseshoe pattern baldness looks up from his file noticing the two behind Setsuna and Michiru. "Um. Meioh, Kaiou you know this is not open to the public." Erin and Haruka look at each other puzzled, Erin leaning over to whisper into Haruka's ear.

"Why you think everyone is staring at us?"

"I don't think it is us...." Haruka answers Erin from the corner of her mouth as she continues looking about the office floor. Assorted sizes of offices, some with doors for executives then others are surrounded with a fake cardboard like stand. Separating the areas, leaving a space open for one to enter and exit the cubical.

"Then what? Setsuna and Michiru maybe...."

"Yeah they have been gone for a month." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the two women.

"You two are idiots, we explained it to you in the elevator it is _**YOU**_ they are staring at. Remember whole ride up famous thing, please don't tell me you forgot." Michiru clears her throat, gaining Setsuna's attention back as their boss who walks over with an eyebrow slightly arched over his dark hazel tined green eyes.

"Kaiou..."

"Ah they are not visitors has to do with our article"

"Huh why you already...oomph..." Erin glares as both Haruka and Setsuna elbows her in the ribs. "What?"

"Keep quiet and let us explain...." Erin grumbles arms across her chest rolling her hazed gaze to the ceiling. " Mr. Tomio we got the interview you wanted but..."

"Oh don't tell me these are cops and there is a law suit. Kaiou."

"Lawsuit? There is a suit just for law...." Haruka snickers at the confused look on Erin's face, Setsuna sighs placing her hand on her forehead shaking it slowly.

"No Erin, just don't you or Haruka say anything right now." Mr. .Tomio raises an eyebrow as soon as their names leave Michiru's lips.

"Erin and Haruka?" The elderly man looks calmly between Michiru and Setsuna trying to see any mischievous of some kind of prank.

"What?" The pair look up answering in unison, Haruka bored glancing about, Erin looking as if she is sleeping standing up.

"Ah Mr. Tomio we just thought maybe you would like some pictures for the article?"

"NE!!! Oi you said nothing about picture just some bet with knuckle head." Haruka curses under her breath patting Erin on the stomach to try to calm the woman.

"Erin they are good pictures..." Haruka looks over at Michiru and Setsuna "right? " Setsuna and Michiru's foreheads crease in thought for a moment trying to figure out what she means by "good" pictures.

"Ah.... we just wants some pictures for the paper, you working, sitting around nothing to bad..." Michiru answer slowly her and Setsuna not sure what is going on but can tell by the sculptor's body language it is not good.

"See, good pictures brother ok? No bad ones, they are not sneaking around, hiding. Just a camera ok?" Erin chews on her bottom lip looking down at Haruka searching Haruka's eyes seeing confidence and calm looking back into her own of fear and paranoia.

"Yes brother, I am sorry idea of someone taking pictures dug up old memories." Setsuna places a hand softly on Erin's back on the center of her left shoulder blade. Michiru putting a hand on Erin's left forearm a few moments later. Michiru looks over at Haruka with confusion and fear.

"Sorry I should said something, but did not think about you wanted pictures. Of course did not think you get into the house either." Haruka grumbles sounding like a pouting child.

"Stop apologizing for me Haruka I am not a child, yeah got a hell lot of demons but I am not a child. You are not responsible for my mental well being."

"Ah I am not trying to be pushy but what are you talking about honey?" Erin sighs dropping bother her shoulders and gaze.

"Don't know if brother told you but I still get night terrors from time to time mostly reliving the event over and over. That then leads to my other fear, after accident Haruka and me where always chased around by the press. The gave us no place to hide, they even..." Erin swallows hard trying to push the words from her throat, shuttering in memory of the pain.

"Unwrapped her wounds in the hospital to get better pictures of the wounds, almost killed her a couple times. They enrolled in some of the college classes we were in, to get more pictures or stories." Haruka finishes for Erin, remembering the many times she almost died from removal of some of the bindings. Haruka places her fingertips on Erin's side oddly comforting the woman.

"We had violently lost out family and plaguing by the memory of our own father swearing her was going to come back to finish off. Mixing it with paranoia from the press made it worse." Setsuna and Michiru look at another of a moment then Erin seeing the complete pure instinctual fear in her eyes.

"All those pictures, names, places may have as well written dad a map to find us. Erin had a nervous break down when they took her from Setsuna when the were 15."Setsuna and Michiru stare at Haruka with shock at the new development. _She went insane with out me around? I knew she trusted me but I never thought it would mean so much to her_

"What I never heard..."

"4 years I was locked up with straight jacket in a padded room and constantly satiated." Erin's voice very weak and quiet, as if she feels ashamed of her own emotional trauma.

"She would get violent when she emotional broke down, end of the 4th year the house was done. Erin got released as long as she did not leave the house and see anyone else but me it was like it never happened." Haruka gives Erin a crooked sad smile, before playfully pushing the woman's side Erin leaning slightly.

"Haruka where did you live?"

"I went to school, government said they held Erin from the public due to her being blind but..."

"It was really they thought I would loose it and start hurting or killing people. The always had some kind of armed officer around when Haruka was gone. Some were nice and taught me things others..." The group is silently. Haruka and Erin comforting each anyway they can as the old emotions and memories wash over them.

"Kaiou, Meioh..." Michiru and Setsuna frown looking at the two for a moment before looking over at their boss.

"Yes Mr. Tomio?"

"You not only managed to get the story, you managed to get them to come out of the house. To come here of all places and gets some more recent photos. What happen in that month?" Michiru and Setsuna blush looking at the floor and rub the back of their necks.

"They are our lovers...." Erin states with a flat tone after a few moments of silence, as she walks over to Setsuna. Erin stands behind the green haired woman then leans down putting her arms over Setsuna's shoulder and her chin on top of Setsuna's head.

"Yea...but they think it is weird.... and" Haruka follows Erin's lead, returning to Michiru's side, pulling the cream skinned woman lightly against herself by wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist.

"A miracle yes, Haruka I though we went through this?"

"Yes we did but I still have no clue why you think that." Mr. Tomio clears his throat to get their attention back.

"Well I don't suppose we could ask them to do another amazing act?"

"Which would be?" Haruka asks eyeing the old man cautiously.

"Go to our radio station upstairs and do a call in interview." Erin looks at Haruka who looks at Michiru.

"Of course we will be with you, you think I am crazy enough to let you wonder around by yourself?"

"So that is a yes?" All three of the women look over at Erin who is standing unmoving, Erin scratches at her jaw her movements very slow and deliberate.

"Haruka..."

"Yeah Bro?"

"You realize by doing these things will most likely bring dad to our door step." Haruka swallows, she looks over at Michiru and smiles softly.

"Yea I know but I am tired of that man controlling my life." Erin gives Haruka crooked smile then ruffles her hair.

"Ok you got it, but only once a week" Erin holds her hand out towards Haruka who takes it. Haruka pulls Erin against herself, the pair hugging another, patting each other on the back on opposite sides. "Besides got to get rid those paintings and statues, we got what? 3 months worth..." Haruka rolls her eyes remember the annoying issue of the gallery that normally sells their work being under construction till the end of the month.

"That's great news, well Kaiou, Meioh your old boss was not wrong you two. You can do anything, well come on then." All four women glance another for a moment before follow the man back into the elevator.

"Ah great only on solid ground for like 30 seconds..." Erin chuckles pushing Haruka lightly into Michiru who blushes giggling in embarrassment. Mr. Tomio raises an eyebrow noticing Erin favoring her right leg. Mr. Tomio presses the button to raise a few more floors.

"I hate to be rude by Erin why are you favoring your right leg?"

"Hmm?" Erin glances at the elder man with a placid unconcerned face. "I got shot kicking Michiru and Setsuna ex's ass."

"You got in a gun battle?" Mr. Tomio looks over at Erin with interest not thinking the calm one would be violent.

"Ah no not really sir, Erin was carrying a heavy box to put on the truck, James and Johnny were standing in the doorway." Setsuna quickly answers slightly stumbling through the thought.

"Ah still don't understand entirely."

"It was a like a cartoon she dropped the box on their feet " Haruka snickers remembering the event but putting more cartoon like eyes bugging out of their head in place of their normal eyes. "Erin knocked down James then shoot Johnny with is own gun."

"How did she get shot then?" Michiru looks over at the elderly man trying to help explain the odd event.

"James got to his gun."

"Ah...." Mr. .Tomio says with a slow nod getting the basic idea of what happened.

"Ah the bullet was less of a pain then explaining how I got it." Haruka chuckles and leans into Erin pushing her towards Setsuna a little.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator chimes opening to the floor, were like in Michiru and Setsuna's office everyone looks at the elevator.

"See there they go again, I know Michiru and Setsuna are beautiful women..."Haruka just shrugs; Setsuna rolls her eyes at the pair looking over her shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you, they are staring at you?"

"Why are they staring at us? They do not know who we are...." Erin and Haruka looking at another trying to sort it out. "I know the famous thing but Angelina Jolie has lot of pictures we don't..." Mr. Tomio clears his throat as they stop at the radio station door.

"Well there have been hundreds of render drawings for you two at older ages..." Mr. Tomio knocks on the oak door with his back knuckles.

"Hey Haruka...." Haruka looks over at Erin, as a man opens the door to talk to Mr. Tomio

"Yeah Erin?" Erin is looking around the hallway idly.

"I am hungry, you think there is food around here?" Haruka shrugs, glancing over at the door where the two men are talking.

"Well it looks like they are going to be a little while. Don't suppose they will mind us getting a snack." Haruka grab's Erin's belt loop and with a light smack on the stomach the pair head off down the hall. "You are always calling me a bottomless pit...."

"Hey we are related..." The pair chuckle, Haruka looking about the offices and hallway. Erin reaches out her arm and stop Haruka.

"What?" Erin points to her left down a hallway.

"I hear a drink machine..." Haruka laughs and heads down that way.

"If you can't smell food your ears will hear it...." Erin snorts as the pair slip into the break room full of people, Haruka and Erin leaning against the machine trying to figure out if any of the food is eatable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Tomio turns around with a smile then pauses, Setsuna and Michiru give each other an odd look before they turn around.

"Where did they...." Setsuna and Michiru watches as a few of people walk unusually fast whispering to another. Setsuna groans and shakes her head.

"Come on we have to go hunt them down....." Michiru rolls her eyes Setsuna and Michiru following the herd of people.

"They are like kids, everything is so simple for them...." Michiru just shrugs slightly grabbing Setsuna's wrist, she points to her left where there is a crowd in the hallway looking into the break room,

"Well that did not take long...." Michiru and Setsuna try to make it through the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka sighs as she looks at the machine, selects some chewy assorted flavor gummy Sailor Moon characters. Haruka tosses Erin a few packs the pair turning around.

"Ah....they are going to be mad...." Haruka pops a gummy into her mouth and smiles, "Hey Uranus is lemon flavored cool." Erin shakes some out holding one up to Haruka. "Ah I think.....that is one those a star ....ah....they cross dressing ones. Yeah ah they singer........ah not important..." Erin shrugs tossing it in the air catching it in her mouth. Haruka raises an eyebrow as Erin stands emotionless then walks over to the trash-can and spits it out,

"No....yeah think it was suppose to be cherry but taste like cough syrup..." Haruka tilts her head looking at Erin taking one of the Seyia chews.

"Huh they taste good to me, I don't like the grape flavored Pluto(s) I will trade you" Erin smiles dumping the red candies into Haruka's hand as Haruka dumps her purple ones into Erin's bag. "Now we have to figure out how to get out of here...."

"How big is the door frame and how high is the ceiling?" Haruka looks around for a moment trying to guess the height.

"Got to be at least 20 feet to the ceiling, door is 7 maybe." Erin grunts dumping a mouth full o sailor Pluto(s) into her mouth as she pushes her way out into the hall away from the doorframe.

"Get on" Haruka shrugs using the doorframe climbs onto Erin's back sitting on her shoulders.

"I remember doing this when we were kids "

"Yeah it was great till we both started to grown, I am surprised you don't have brain damage" Erin pops Sailor Neptune in her mouth then makes an odd face. Erin stick out her tongue taking the gummy from it,

"Hey what's wrong." Erin is walking through the crowd.

"This Sailor Neptune, I think it is blueberry but eh I just don't like the taste."

"Really? I love those they are my favorite, you like anything other then the grape Pluto(s)?" Erin thinks Haruka riding on her shoulder down the hallway as if it was a stroll in the park.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna taps Michiru on the shoulder the aqua haired woman starting to get frustrated what no one moving a side.

"You find a way in?"

"No..." Setsuna points about 50 feet down the hall where Erin is wading through the crowd Haruka on her shoulder they pair happily enjoying their snacks.

"Just when I think they have nothing left they surprise me again..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah.....what the name of that one with that giant can opener thing?" Haruka looks at the ceiling her mouth hanging open slightly as she thinks.

"Oh Saturn?"

"Yeah....I like those..." Haruka makes a face and shutters.

"Mixed Berry? Didn't think you had it in you." Erin snorts holding up a handful of Neptune to Haruka as they near Setsuna and Michiru. Haruka grins taking the Neptune and dumps the Saturn(s) in Erin's hand.

"Well I do now..." Erin pops them all in her mouth and gives Michiru and Setsuna a small wave with childish grin. "Besides they go good with the Pluto(s) and I love the Pluto(s) they are my favorite."

"Sorry Erin was hungry, Erin why don't you like any of the other scouts?"

"Huh?" Erin looks up at Haruka her head turned slightly.

"They have no taste really like they where taken out to early" Haruka just shrugs easily getting off Erin's shoulders.

"Yeah you always had sharp taste buds" Erin rolls her eyes at Haruka, then smiles at Setsuna.

"Sorry....." Setsuna can't help but laugh remembering the Erin her and Michiru had first met that almost killed them. She now looks at the same woman with hand full of a child's snack food with a goofy grin. Setsuna and Michiru just shake their heads and grab their wrist.

"No more wondering off..." Erin sighs and pouts looking at the floor, Haruka laughing at the look, Erin smiling at Haruka from the corner of her mouth

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Tomio smiles as the four women come back around the corner.

"Ah good I was worried." Setsuna and Michiru look at the floor and sweat drop embarrassed.

"Sorry they tend to wonder off...."

"Hey I was hungry...." Erin glares playfully at Setsuna who after a second laughs softly hitting Erin in the stomach.

"Next time ask, I don't want you two piggy backing though a crowd of people in the hall again." Michiru giggles remembering the sight.

"Yes Haruka it was cute but please don't do it again...." Mr. Tomio smiles as he holds the door open for the group.

"I can tell you love these two very much Kaiou and Meioh. Thank again for doing this...." Erin shrugs Setsuna holding Erin's hand in front of her stomach.

"Thank you for not firing us...." Mr. Tomio smiles and chuckles softly.

"Well after this I may be calling you two boss..." the elder man waves idly over his shoulder at the pair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four women walk into the sound booth and sit down quietly.

"So am I hearing right that we have the two infamous brother with us..." Erin just looks over at Haruka, who just raises an eyebrow looking over at Michiru.

"What you can't talk now? Michiru got your tongue bro?" Haruka snorts and glares at Erin. "Again Haruka blind...." Haruka puts her arms across her chest,

"Are they always like this?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna the pair smiling at the radio host

"Pretty much they are very interesting to be around."

"Oh yes that brings up our first set of questions...."

"Set of questions...." Setsuna smiles and pats Erin's forearm

"Remember it is not literally."

"Well I want to know first off who you lovely two are and what you have to do with these two?" Setsuna and Michiru look at another the pair blushing.

"They are managers...." Erin looks over at Haruka who smiles.

"Yes first they were stalkers, then lovers and now managers, well if they want to..." Setsuna and Michiru stare at another then Erin then Haruka then each other.

"Oh now may have some problems with the love life..." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Haruka.

"How can love have a life? It is an emotion not a living being....." Setsuna laughs softly putting her forehead on Erin's right shoulder.

"Again sweetheart not literally the man means our relationship." Erin blinks confused looking at Haruka.

"I don't know I was thinking the same thing, if he wanted to know about our relationship why didn't he ask?" The man looks at the two and smiles.

"Yes I can see you two have not been out of the house in a while..." Erin arches an eyebrow at Setsuna who leans over to whisper in her ear.

"What was with the manager joke? You should warned us..."

"Ah love....it wasn't a joke, me and Haruka have been talking you two have your dreams. All you do is set up for us to go out once a week and give you ..." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"How much did we agree on Haruka?" Haruka looks over at Erin confused by the question then smiles.

"We make what 5 or 6 million a month each right? Figure 2 would be fine for them." Setsuna and Michiru just stare at each other in shock.

"You two really need to learn to tell us important stuff like this."

"We are..."

"Yes...telling us at home would been better." Erin shrugs not really seeming to react.

"But it did not come up at home...." Michiru growls in frustration at Erin's direct answers, Haruka smiling and chuckling softly.

"Lets get some order back to the conversation shall we?" The radio host looks around getting nods from the group, both Michiru and Setsuna having curled up against Haruka and Erin. "Good well listeners wanted to know if you had any potential picks for a girlfriend. But I see you two made that a long time ago. So sorry ladies they are spoken for." Erin gives Setsuna a confused look Setsuna putting her fingers to Erin's lips.

"Not literally he means we are with you that we are a couple..." Erin looks very confused but shrugs trusting Setsuna.

"So lets question the painter first, Haruka right?"

"Yup."

"Ok, how did you meet your two lovely ladies.?"

"They snuck into our house."

"Oh so a little good cop bad cop?" Erin makes a funny face again confused, Setsuna again looks at Erin and shakes her head no slowly, .

"We where trying to get the first article interview with them."

"Well if that is how you interview I want to be your next piece..." Erin growls Setsuna pushing on her forearm slightly.

"Erin it is ok, he was joking did not mean it." The host raises an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna

"Erin does not like any disrespectful comment about her brother Michiru, me or my daughter."

"Daughter? Family already big guy..." Erin looks at Setsuna who pats her on the shoulder.

"Not my ......blood daughter...." Erin frowns looking down into her lap, Setsuna smiling taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"Blood daughter?"

"Erin means he is not the biologically father." Haruka explains with a grin, nuzzling Michiru.

"Why didn't he say that?" Erin eyes the man cautiously.

"Because I am her father..."

"What?" The Host looks utterly confused, looking to Setsuna for some kind of interruption.

"Erin does not want to say that he is not her father, because to him that means he does not care for Hotaru."

"Whoa literal with the words I see?" Erin's lip twitches growling slightly.

"Took you this long to figure that out genius..." The Host is a little taken back by the snide remark.

"Sorry Erin he has a short temper for disrespectful behavior, most the time Setsuna can keep him in check." Haruka smiles softly at Erin who chuckles softly and closes her eyes.

"She got you whipped already?" Erin looks confused over at Setsuna, who is blushing, Erin starting to increasingly angry.

"Bro, let it go ok."

"Let what go? I am confused I have no idea why whips have anything to do with Setsuna." The Host laughs leaning back in his chair, blurting out a reply before any of the others can stop him.

"Pussy whipped man, she has you pussy whipped. You obey or you don't get any......" Erin slams her hand on the chair cracking the cheap plastic as she stands. "Hey sit we got a lot to talk about..." Erin sneers at the man paling slightly.

"I am going to rip your lower jaw off...." Erin moves towards the DJ her fingertips brushing his jaw when Setsuna barks at her.

"Erin! He is not worth it, he is some old loser who can't get a date with anything other then his right hand. Sit down....." Erin looks at the terrified man for a moment longer before sitting back down next to Setsuna. Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin on the cheek. "Thank you..." Erin looks at Setsuna from the corner of her eye then sighs her shoulders dropping.

"Christ man you are really trying to get yourself killed. We told you she goes off at disrespecting us." The man clears his throat and adjust his headset, Haruka looking at the man as if he as the IQ of a rock.

"It was a statement that her lover has her well trained..."

"Why would I need training?" The man swallows hard, Setsuna keeping Erin in check glancing over at Michiru.

"Allow me to explain it to you, Haruka and Erin are very old school rules. For you to even vaguely suggest Setsuna controls Erin by way of sex. You may as well call Erin a horny bastard."

"Wait whoa I didn't mean it like that." The Host puts his hands up defensively shaking his head from side to side quickly.

"I suggest you be more aware of what you say, to us it is fun and games to them it is a slap in the face." the DJ adjust his collar nervous under Michiru's gaze.

"Umm....sorry about that lets go back to the questions here....ah. So they broke into your house."

"They technically did not break anything, but yes they followed us for several hours almost 12 we were out at least what 9 or 10 hours?" Haruka questions Erin indirectly.

"Aye, between the wine, apples, swimming hole about that long." Erin smiles down at Setsuna resting her forehead on the top of Setsuna's head and closes her eyes.

"9 hours that was a very long time to wait." Erin mumbles under her breath about stupid people and strange answers.

"Yes well it paid off, we got the interview and them." The host looks over at Erin then Michiru as he adjusts his shirt collar.

"Almost sounds like a fairy tale, goes to show you patience does pay off. Lets take some callers shall we" The man switches a few buttons sending the phone call though. "Hey you are the air what's your question?"

" Yes why haven't you two been selling any art for the last few months?"

"Art gallery under construction." Erin answers mechanically.

"Ok..." The host queues up another call, giggling of young women can be heard in the background.

"Hey you are one the air, what's your question?" Erin and Haruka arch an eyebrow at the girlish giggling on the phone. _ Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Yes I want to ask their lovers a question, both Michiru and Setsuna sit up glancing at another.

"Yes?"

" Is it better with Erin being blind and Haruka with those talented hands or you find there is no difference? "Setsuna and Michiru stare at another Haruka chuckling slight Erin confused,

"How does me being blind matter?" Haruka snickers leaning back in her seat.

"They think if you are blind you make a better lover then a man who can see." Erin makes an odd face.

"Better? There is a standard?" Even Setsuna and Michiru laugh at the poor confused woman. "What? It there is I am sure there is some test or something you need to take..." The women continue to laugh, Setsuna putting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"No sweetheart there is not "official" standard each woman has their own....."

"Oh..... So did I make your standard?" Setsuna turns purple, Haruka laughing so hard she starts to gasps for air, Michiru covers her mouth giggling.

"Erin as long as you love her you meet and exceed them." Erin looks around the room at the group then shrugs laying back in her chair.

"Ok..." Erin still very confused, talking about only confusing her worse.

"So are we going to get an answer for our caller?" Michiru and Setsuna look at another both not sure what to say.

" Are you asking us if they are better in bed then anyone else we have been with ,or do we think them being blind and/or an artists makes them better?" The caller is silent for a moment then there is giggling.

"We want to know how good they are...." Setsuna and Michiru turn purple.

"Oi someone explain what the hell is going on?" Haruka reaches over Setsuna and smacks Erin in the back of the head.

"Bro they are wanting to know if they like it when we make love to them more then anyone else."

"Huh, that does that explain the reason Setsuna is purple, do we need to plug our ears or something?" Setsuna and Michiru sit up looking at Erin oddly.

"What?"

"I am assuming you are not doing it because we can hear."

"No it is a very personal question Erin I don't want to talk about our sex life and neither does Michiru." Erin looks over at Haruka for a moment then back to Setsuna.

"I don't care, I spend every spare moment I have worshipping and pleasuring my goddess what does it matter" The host drops his drink, in shock that Erin talked about her sex life like she was doing traffic.

"Erin!!" Erin looks confused down at poor Setsuna whose head may pop off.

"Brother, it is one of those subject that stay behind closed doors." Erin looks calmly at Haruka all the information being sorted in her brain,

"A taboo subject? But I don't care I do not think it is embarrassing or wrong to admit I love my goddess, both physical and verbally. Just because they know does not make that any different, they are not involved in that aspect of my life no factor has changed. Only the awkwardness of society is what changes and I frankly only care what you, Michiru, Hotaru and my goddess thinks of me. Every body else can piss off for all I care." Setsuna laughs as she sits up and shakes her head.

"That is why I love you so much you just say anything you want and are able to support the reason why, making others wonder. You ladies really want to know about my sex like with Erin so badly?" Michiru stares at Setsuna in shock briefly unable to talk.

"Setsuna what are you doing?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru then Haruka, Haruka smiles knowing why.

"Michiru we are their managers now.... we leave the house one day a week for an event, then it is just us. Why should I care what someone I hardly ever see thinks about me ? Erin has a point no matter if they know or not, I still make love to Erin the same as if they didn't." Michiru sits back staring off at the wall, Haruka smiles rubbing Michiru's back.

"Michi if you are uncomfortable on the subject don't worry about it. I am with Bro on this that I could give a fuck who knows I love you, every inch of you your body, mind and soul. Not going to change how I feel." There is silence in the room as the four women look around then to the host.

"So does that you mean you will answer questions about your sex life." The three women look at Michiru who looks back at them for a moment then smiles.

"Yes ask long as they are semi taste full." Haruka smiles and hugs Michiru's shoulder. " I don't know if being an artist effects how Haruka makes love to me. All I know is it feels like nothing else in the world and I would never want to miss it."

" So he...."

"Indescribable pleasure..." The women squeal on the phone the host leaning back from the feedback.

"I have to agree with Michiru on this Erin being a sculptor does not effect how he makes love. But brings me to heights like no other and the pleasure of it is unexplainable." Erin scratches the back of her head looking over at Haruka who is smiling as she wraps her arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"Well I do believe that answers your question ladies." The host hits a few switches get another call on the line. "Ok caller.."

"Hey so.....what is the kinkiest thing you have done?"

"Define kinky?" Haruka and Michiru look over at Erin in shock, neither her nor Setsuna bothered by the question.

"Chains, whips handcuffs chocolate stuff like that"

"You mean as a couple or each of us personal?"

"As a couple...." Erin and Setsuna look at each other thinking.

"There was outside by the lake....."

"Yeah in the kitchen, bathroom, barn..." Erin scratches her jaw then smiles and snaps her fingers.

"I got it, underneath the car on the crawler..." Setsuna laughs and shakes her head.

"Yes I am glad your shop is not on a hill." The pair laughs Michiru and Haruka looking at another in both shock and amazement.

" How can you guys answer like that?" Erin smiles over at Haruka with a small chuckle

"Brother come on now, I make love to Setsuna, most the time she starts it actually. I love her she loves me how often or where doesn't matter."

"I don't know..." Haruka pauses look up at Erin. "How often? Erin what the hell is going on?" Setsuna smiles patting Erin's hand.

"Haruka we just really don't care, they know so what? If the are jealous fine, I am not going to love Erin any less if they know we make love to each other at least 7 times a day 99 percent of the time it is not in Erin's room. It does not affect us." Haruka and Michiru gawk at the pair.

"Setsuna! You have to be joking, that much all those places. You are the most reserved person I know." Setsuna smiles over at Michiru, Erin snickers finding her brother and Michiru's awkwardness funny.

"They always say it is the quiet ones," Haruka frowns and rubs the back of her neck looking at the floor.

"Makes our sex life look like nothing." Erin laughs and shakes her head she then smiles at the pair.

"Look Haruka I am border line nymphomaniac ok? You remember all the stuff on the plane? My sex life is different because I am different and choose that way."

"Yeah I guess I don't know how many times we have made love but they where all in my room." Erin smacks herself in the forehead.

"That is your choice Haruka a simple choice, you rather make love to Michiru in a bed where as I...." Erin dons a lop sided smirk "Don't care where just that I can and she wants it so." The host clears his throat gaining the groups attention back.

"Well that is a surprise I did not think the supposed quiet one of the pair would be so comfortable with sex. We have time for one more call...." The host flips some switches. "Ok caller...."

"Hello how are my little boys doing...." Haruka pales as Erin grinds her back teeth.

"What the fuck do you want?" Setsuna and Michiru frown looking at the two.

"Now come on Erin you were always so well behaved..." The host looks at Setsuna and Michiru confused.

"Fuck off you bastard I will skin you alive if I see you" Setsuna frowns putting a hand on Erin's forearm, looking up at her confused and concerned. Michiru frowns and rubs Haruka's back trying to calm the woman down.

"Haruka what is wrong?"

"That's....."

"Yes Daddy is home....." Setsuna and Michiru gasp looking at the pair, Erin gripping the chair splintering what is left of it under her hands. Haruka shakes slightly, but smiles when Michiru wraps around her.

" You are not my father you are a cold heartless bastard that can't keep his dick in his pants and won't take responsibility for anything." Erin sneers at the phone, Setsuna watching her and Haruka not sure what to do.

"You have room to talk, you forgot the part about what happened when they committed you." Erin growls her eyes narrow.

"No one needs to know that and I was drugged you fucking jackass. No piss the fuck off before I hunt you down like the pathetic piece shit dog you are." Setsuna frowns pulling on Erin's forearm softly, gaining Erin's attention.

"Erin..." Erin looks over at Haruka who is curled up with Michiru noticeably shaken.

"Hang up the phone..." The host looks up confused snapping out of the shock and hangs up the call. Erin groans and puts her head in her hands.

"I am sorry I didn't know...."

"It is ok, dad always been in our shadow somewhere....." Michiru frowns rubbing Haruka's back softly, Haruka listen to Michiru's heartbeat.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing...." Erin stands up walking over to Haruka putting a hand on her shoulder. "He wants us to react, he wants us to put a big point arrow to where we are." Haruka chuckles and pats Erin's hand on her shoulder.

"This is why I trust you so much brother."

"Really? I thought it was because I was bigger then you and could make you...." Haruka narrows her eyes at Erin and charges at her Erin laughing as she stumbles backwards into the wall from Haruka hitting her in the stomach. "Ah come on Haruka that tickles...." Haruka stands up and sticks her tongue out at Erin, who just sighs and turns Haruka around so she is facing Michiru. "There now you are facing the right direction." Setsuna and Michiru can't help but giggle at the two and how easily Erin can distract Haruka from their problems.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group returns home, Erin being lost in silent thought for some time, automatically heads to the elevator up to her room.

"Erin....." Erin stops and looks over her shoulder at Haruka.

"Yeah little brother?"

"You know you don't have to handle this alone...." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at the three women confused.

"Handle what?" Setsuna frowns walking over to Erin putting and arm around the larger woman's waist.

"Your dad, Erin we can help." Erin gives Setsuna an odd look then looks over at Michiru and Haruka studies them briefly.

"Dad? What makes you think that is what I am thinking about?" Haruka rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Erin.

"Come on Erin you are the knight of this castle you protect everyone and thing in it. I am scared of dad and I know your blood boils thinking about the man. But we actually have a family now....." The group looks over at the elevator as it chimes and opens little Hotaru running full speed and attaches to Erin's leg like a little baby monkey on it's mothers back.

"Dad and mommy are home" Hotaru looks over at Haruka and Michiru. "Aunt Michiru and funny blonde uncle are home too...." Haruka looks over at Michiru who is covering her mouth giggling.

"Funny blonde?"

"Yes...ha........r.....funny blonde " Hotaru smiles, Erin picking up the girl holding her with her free arm.

"Take it easy Brother she just as problems saying your name." Haruka snorts putting her arms across her chest.

"Well Michiru is harder then Haruka..." Erin rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the blonde.

"She has also known Michiru 5 years, more practice saying it." Erin sighs grateful for the distract Hotaru brought, looking about the group as Haruka gets giggled at by Michiru and Setsuna. _ Are they right? When it was just brother and I I had no other choice._ Erin looks over at Setsuna briefly smiling before looking down at Hotaru. _ I don't want them to get hurt....._ Erin sighs and clears her throat, gaining the groups attention. "Ah Haruka why don't you show Michiru the room we have secretly been making for her, Haruka grins and grabs Michiru pulling the surprise woman to the elevator. Erin smiles as the elevator doors close before it takes the couple to the 3rd floor.

"Ok Erin Tenou Raghnall spill it....." Erin blinks and looks over at Setsuna confused. "Erin I am a mother I know that soft look you gave me and Hotaru. What are you thinking about? You are not one to forget or get distracted easily so it is about our father. So spill it...." Erin looks at Setsuna silently, Erin's gaze soft after a few silent moments Erin sighs and closes her eyes.

"Ok, but can we talk about it upstairs, I don't want Haruka over hearing..." Setsuna smiles and rubs Erin's back the pair heading to the elevator as well.

"Good I was worried I was going to have to use my secret weapon..." Erin raises an eyebrow as they get into the elevator looking over at Setsuna who smirks and runs her hand along the inside of Erin's left thigh, Erin tenses.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru stumbles down the hallway slightly as Haruka leads her 4 rooms down from their bedroom. Haruka having her hands over Michiru's eyes, She stop and turns Michiru towards the door.

"Now remember it can change if you want...."

"Haruka come on already I want to see your painting....." Haruka removes her hands from Michiru's eyes.

"I did not say it was a painting...." Michiru gasps as she looks in the room, it has a grand piano and other assorted instruments covering the room, a small glass door leading to a glass porch, has canvas, paint and an easel tuck away in the corner.

"Oh my god Haruka, how...why..." Haruka chuckles before she wraps her arms around Michiru's waist.

"I remember you telling me you like to play violin and do some painting. The reporter job was nice but not your passion." Michiru stands stunned as she slowly walks into the room, running her fingertips along the various instruments on the wall as she goes deeper into the room. "So you like it?" Haruka asks tenderly as she takes a few steps into the room. Michiru turns around the face the blonde with a large grin before she walks over kissing the taller woman passionately.

"Of course I do, you did not have to do all this...." Haruka smiles kissing Michiru's cheek. "Well me and Erin agreed it is unfair for you and Setsuna to not have some rooms just for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin steps off the elevator slipping into her room, Setsuna raises an eyebrow at Erin's pace and behavior change. Setsuna sits down next to Erin who smiles softly at her, putting her hand on a small scanner. It scans her hand opening up a program after it blinks green.

"Security Protocol System User Erin, all access..." Setsuna gives Erin a very confused look.

"Security Protocol System, Erin...." Erin licks her bottom lip and sighs.

"I installed it while the house was going up, Haruka has no idea it exists." Erin takes her hand softly by the wrist before she places Setsuna's hand on the scanner.

"Erin what are you doing...." The screen beeps blinking blue.

"Second User access key recorded please do vocal sync..."

"Vocal sync...." Setsuna tilts her head slightly confused watching the sound waves on the screen moved slightly before going together creating a blue wave.

"Vocal Sync complete please enter User ID."

"Setsuna Meioh...." Erin answers letting go of Setsuna's wrist from the scanner, the dark haired woman moves closer to Erin leaning against her slightly.

"Clearance Level?"

"Unrestricted...." The pair watch the large screen on the wall as the computer takes all the information quickly downloading and encoding the data.

"User added..." Erin licks her bottom lip and turns to face Setsuna.

"Setsuna , this system, it locks down the entire house. All the windows and doors get covered by 6 inch reinforce steel, it also makes sure everyone is in the house."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru pulls Haruka over to the piano sitting her down, while she goes to get a violin.

"Michiru what are you doing...." Michiru smiles as she comes back over to the blonde.

"I want to play with you, it just feels natural to me. Which is odd because I have never played a duet, could not work with the other musicians." Haruka chuckles interlacing her fingers pushing them back out to crack her knuckles.

"Well anything for you my little sea nymph, I will follow behind you..." Michiru smiles softly as she closes her eyes. A sweet light melody lofts around the room, Haruka smiles closing her eyes. Haruka feels like she is on a seaside cliff the wind playfully wrapping around her. Haruka's fingers start to move along the ivory keys. A slightly deeper scale then the violin it adds a sense of warmth, the pair standing on a cliff Haruka wrapped around Michiru was they watch the sunset. Keeping each other warm from the slight breeze as night starts to fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin, this is..."Erin puts a finger to Setsuna's lips.

" It also has assorted devices for attack, bullet proof androids that can camouflage by projecting, multi chamber rotary guns, smoke bombs, some nerve gas...."

"Whoa whoa Erin all of that is in the house?" Erin nods yes slowly, lowering her head feeling ashamed almost.

"Yeah that is why it is so big...this is the command center it can be sealed off as well 3 layers of bullet proof glass and 8 layers of steel doors. It also has a emergency phone line, it uses satellite up linking so it does not matter if they cut the phone wire, same thing with the power, there are two dams deep in the property that can power the house, all the lines are 800 feet underground." Setsuna puts her fingertips over Erin's lips.

"Slow down ok, I understand that you have taken great care in making sure it is all taken care off. But how does it have to do with us ?" Erin chews on her lips looking at the bed.

"If dad comes I will lock down the house, I want you to help me control the system. I will get emotional and do something stupid. I am not saying an all out war, but just enough time for the police to get here and get everyone." Setsuna sighs and puts her forehead on Erin's shoulder wrapping her arms around the other woman.

"Ok Erin a little much but considering what you two have been through I can understand the mind set. But I don't know how to use it...." Erin smiles softly pulling Setsuna in her lap , Erin putting her arms around Setsuna, pulling the keyboard into her lap.

* * *

"Of course I am going to teach you, Setsuna look I am sorry you got dragged into all this and I know you must think all of this is stupid. But....that man I can't I can't let him hurt anyone else." Setsuna smiles softly leaning back into Erin's chest.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

The pair continues to play changing octave and pace seamlessly moving between them with another. After what seems like only a few seconds the two end the beautiful melody. Michiru smiles as she sets the violin down before she walks over and hugs Haruka around the neck.

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god that was great, I felt like we where out watching the sunset together. I felt warm and protected in your arms." Haruka smiles as she stands wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist.

"Michiru are an amazing woman, you really are. Your talents, you determination and do I really need to mention your beauty..." Haruka smiles tilting Michiru's head upwards and kisses her softly. The large grandfather clock in which Haruka thought would "pull" the room together chimes 10 times. Michiru pulls away from Haruka and turns to look at the clock.

"It is 10 at night already...." Haruka blushes when her stomach growls, Michiru smiles grabbing the woman's hand and pulling her out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin thank you...."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Trusting me, I would not be here right now learning this if you didn't. You actually letting me into your life now ,with out any kind of pause or second thought. It sounds silly but you have no idea how much that means to me...." Erin puts her head down on Setsuna's shoulder nuzzling her neck slightly.

"Setsuna we will call it even you staying with me by my side supporting me no matter what. I am just amazed speechless almost." Erin looks behind her scooping up Hotaru putting her next to them. "You too squirt, you think I forget about you?" Hotaru grins and curls up in Setsuna's lap, Setsuna putting the keyboard on the bed.

"You know I am almost thankful for James....Almost..." Erin chuckles, kissing the side of Setsuna's neck.

"Ok, lets start with the basics..."


	7. We Warned You

Setsuna smiles as she leans back against Erin's chest with a small yawn. Erin kisses her softly on the side of neck, gaining a soft moan from Setsuna. Erin smiles and nuzzles the dark haired woman's neck; Setsuna reaches behind her and brings Erin's lips to hers. The kiss is slow and sensual the pair letting their lips linger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator chimes Haruka and Michiru stepping off onto the 5th floor.

"You sure Erin will not mind cooking?" Haruka shrugs knocking on the door as she walks into Erin's room.

"No I don't think so...." Erin and Setsuna look up hearing Haruka knock on the large dark oak door. Erin quickly exits out of the security system back to the main screen before Haruka and Michiru can get to the bed.

"Brother you need to learn to wait for me to answer or I am going to have to charge you to watch." Haruka rolls her eyes and puts her arms across her chest, Michiru smiles at the flustered woman.

"Yeah yeah, I am hungry can you cook?" Erin looks over at Setsuna who laughs softly.

"Well none of us have had dinner" Erin shakes her head with a playful smile before she unwraps herself from Setsuna to stand.

"Ok, Ok What do you want?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James and Johnny walk up to a very run down apartment building, it looking deserted and falling apart.

"You know more I think about working with the guy the more I think it is a bad idea." Johnny looks over at his little brother as he knocks on the flimsy door.

"He is creepy but has inside information about those two we could only dream of getting." The door squeaks open to a dimly lit room, wallpaper and floor tile pealing off. In the center is a small wooden table with two chairs in front of it. An old man with sagging skin, liver spots and a glare that could kill you instantly sits on the other side in a chair.

"Ah good I was worried you would not come." The two look at each other for a moment before taking a seat.

"I don't care what you two with those two we just want our women back."

"Hmm well I could care less what happens to the women, so looks like we could work well together." The old man clears his throat before continuing " I propose that in the wee hours around 4-5 am we along with a small army of 30 or so highly trained men raid the home. As long as you threaten their women those two will do anything. So I would do the 5th floor first, that being were Erin and her security system is. Once you have that just as simple as ridding the elevator down to get Haruka."

"Ok sounds simple enough, where is the army going to come from?"

"I was hoping you two could use your "assets" to collect one." James and Johnny look at another for a moment before they grin.

"Yes easily by 4 am tonight, all we need do is meet you outside the house?"

"Yes I help you get in, if you let me have the boys no other strings." Johnny smirks and offers his hand out to the old man.

"You have a deal...."

"David." The old man replies as he takes and shakes Johnny's hand. "Good, see you boys in a few hours." Johnny and James nod to David before turning and leaving the small room.

"He is creepy but useful." Johnny goes to answer then stops gaining an odd look from James. "What?" Johnny just points James' gaze to their car, where a large dark figure stands. James and Johnny approached slowly hand on their firearms. The figure just a looming black outline shadows hiding any features of the tall man. "Who the."

"Not important who I am, I am just here to suggest you reconsider your arrangement with David Tenou. This will be you only warning me and my comrades will give you."

"Warning? Why should we be sacred of you?"

"If you fear me I or not I care not, this is simply a suggestive warning that your raid will not turn out as planned and to please get out now. You have little involvement in the over all situation and we do not wish to involve you." Johnny narrows his eyes and stalks over to the man and pokes him in the chest. Johnny swallowing hard slightly feeling nothing but muscle on the man's chest who is towering a good 4 inches over him.

"Go back to whatever fan club you came from, this is something for the big boys not want to be heroes." The man sighs and shakes his head slowly.

"As you wish, but just remember I gave you a way out...." Johnny and James give the man an odd look before getting into their car and driving off. The man just bows his head as he pulls a cell phone out of his pocket and puts it to his ear.

"So?"

"Their egos are larger then their brains."

"Hmm that is unfortunate return to base so we can begin preparations."

"No problem be back in 10..." The man hangs up the phone returning it to his pocket, looking over at the road Johnny and James disappeared over and just shakes his head again. "Only to strong survive, pity they are not wise enough to see they are weak" The man throws his leg over a motorcycle that he cranks up letting it run as he puts on his helmet and gloves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Johnny and James pull up silently at the end of the drive with a caravan of 30 mercenaries, David standing calmly at the gate.

"Ah good you are here," David steps to the side opening the gate. "Leave the vehicles and move on foot or you will set off the alarms." James nod to the mercenaries that quickly slip in two taking guard at the front door and two at the rear the remaining scaling the home to Erin's open balcony.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tall fit man with long orange hair pulled back, looks away from his binoculars as he rolls from his stomach to his back.

"Ok they have set outside post and are inside." A man with wild long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looks over at the other.

"Ok, How many we got in total Tuscan?" Tuscan rolls back onto his stomach switching to infrared as his green eyes dart along the area.

"Got.... 30 then Old man and the two gangsters"

"Ok they have set outside post correct?"

"Yup, two in the rear and two in the front."

"Ok so.... Akira and Sky..." A fit tanned man with bronze hair and cloudy golden eyes looks over at the blonde. The other with long blue hair, beautiful gold eyes and pale skin, turn his attention to the blonde as well.

"Yes Nitro who we get to play with?" Nitro can't help but chuckle at Sky's question.

"You two get the front pair, we are doing kills and swap. They only have each other to cover each other so no need to wait on the other."

"Stay at the post till we secure everything right?"

"Yeah need to secure an exit for body removal, if we do front and back. Can run the bodies out the back across the front rather way out of the way." Akira laughs looking over at Tuscan with a chuckle.

"You got the marshmallows, chocolate and gram crackers for smores?" The group of men all laugh as Tuscan grins from ear to ear holding up the items.

"Hell yeah need to do something while you are all having fun inside."

"Got us there. Ok, Shinra and Tamashii you secure the back ok?" The pair nod and give a thumbs up as they disappear into the night. "Once that is secure give us feed back on more exact locations."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Happy Ending

Erin smiles softly as she slides her hand along Setsuna's jaw; she jerks to attention when she hears at thud outside on her balcony.

"Erin?" Erin slowly slides from her bed with her eyes narrowed moving along the wall as if stalking a mouse.

"I swear I."

"On the ground! Hands on your head now!" The man at the head of the group screams as the burst through the doors. Erin instant attacks the man easily taking him to the ground. Setsuna not so lucky though she managed to fight off 3 or 4 of men the forced her down to the ground hands behind her back with a pistol to her temple."

"Hey cowboy" Erin pulls away from the severely beaten man towards the group pinning Setsuna. "Be good and lay down nice and quiet or you going have to become a necrophiliac..." Erin stands up her jaw clinched.

"Let her up first...." The men look at another before stepping away letting Setsuna stand her hands behind her back. "Walter...." The computer comes to life seeing the situation remains silent.

"What?"

"Walter I forgot to clean the bathroom,"

"Clean your bathroom? What the hell...." the man motions to a few men who quickly swam Erin getting her on her knees pulling her hands behind her back.

"Who ever this Walter is I hope he is not here cause we only told keep you four alive..." The men kicks Erin to stand back up as they walk Setsuna and Erin side by side out of the room. After reading that the room is clear Walter wakes and looks around opening the door to the bathroom where little Hotaru is finishing her bath.

"Walter is everything ok?"

"Yes we are just going outside for a special trip to visit some friend ok? So get dressed I am told they are making smores." Hotaru grins and runs out of the bathroom to get dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of men having dwindle as the reach the 3rd floor having left others behind to guard the previously cleared rooms. But they still an imposing force, like before the man kicks the door in.

"On the ground now!! Unless you want be an only child!" Haruka jumps instantly putting herself in front of Michiru.

"Erin what the hell?"

"Hey playboy knees hand on head now...." The man takes out a small pistol and holds it to Erin's temple. Haruka swallows hard as she glances over at Michiru, the two women submitting quickly the other soldiers taking them into the custody.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuscan looks up and raises an eyebrow as he hears the scream of a small child.

"What the...." Tuscan stands and in seconds sees little Hotaru happily being pulled on a sleight by one of the many horses on the property. "A kid.... Nitro we have anything on a kid?" Tuscan continues to watch Hotaru as the sleight slow to a stop at his feet.

"Ah...Meioh got a kid Hotaru, so... makes it Erin's kid." Tuscan kneels tilting his head, as he looks at the small child unsure what to do.

"I am going to guess they managed to get the kid out, but how did they know..." Tuscan stops looking over his shoulder. "Erin got Walter working?"

"Seems that way...."A man with long sliver hair walks over and unharness the horse that trots away calmly.

"How are we doing on the faces for James and Johnny?"

"Almost done, 2 minutes at max." Nitro nods to the silver and gold stripped haired man they lovingly call Taki. Taki's deep green eyes work the mold in his long strong hands.

"Ok good, Vld, Mag you two are going to take them out?" Vld the sliver hair man that handled the horse simply nods at Nitro. Vld not being able to speak after getting his tongue cut out when tortured.

"Finally I am starting to get bored..." Nitro rolls his eyes as a large man in both height and girth steps forward. Long black hair lying freely to the middle of his back, his jaw clenched and muscles flexed.

"Yeah yeah I know look when Taki gets the masks done you are going to have 45 seconds understand?"

"No prob who is doing the bodies?"

"Ah....Raghnall and Ragnork..." A pair step forward one slightly taller then the other, both have long brown hair but Raghnall having green eyes and Ragnork gold. "They will take bodies they are the fastest at kills and move." The pair nods Raghnall rolling his neck popping it as shakes his shoulders getting ready to start.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is going on? Who the hell are you?" Haruka endlessly asks the men who just ignore them as they push them into the kitchen. The shove Haruka and Erin in chairs at the table with some paper, then set Setsuna and Michiru in chairs in front of James and Johnny.

"Told you ladies you are ours..." Both Michiru and Setsuna shutter at the familiar voice, the men disappearing back to their post except two that stand on either side of David.

"You know boys I suppose I should thank you in a way. I did not think you amount to anything, and it was so nice of it to sign all your liquidated properties to your loving father before killing yourselves."

"What?!" David smirks as James and Johnny take the safety off the guns and put the at the back of the girls head.

"You are going to fill out that paperwork like good little boys or your girls are going to be Swiss cheese understand?" Erin grinds her back teeth and glares at David.

"You fucking pathetic soulless bastard..."

"I love you to, now start writing." Haruka and Erin glance at each other for a moment before they start to write their shoulders sagging.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Mag, Vld you got the voice modulators and mask set?" Magnum groans and rolls his eyes as he finishes picking the lock to the door that leads into the back of the kitchen by the converter belt.

"Yeah yeah, we are staged at the door."

"Ok, Raghnall, Ragnork 45 seconds I want the door closed behind you no sound." Raghnall snorts looking over at Ragnork.

"We know what we are doing...."

"Ok...going in 5...4.... 3.... 2.... 1" The lights in the house flicker off, Raghnall and Ragnork quickly get in hand over the men's mouth pulling them back out the kitchen door. Magnum and Vld take the guns from the confused men. Just as the door closes to the outside of the kitchen the lights flicker back on.

Raghnall can't help but smirk as he looks down at a frightened Johnny.

"We warned you to back out...." Raghnall snaps Johnny's neck with a simple flick of his wrist, Ragnork doing the same to James before heading back to the main camp to let Tuscan burn the bodies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell? You better not be trying to pull anything!" Erin looks over at David, then Haruka.

"What? I am over here how the hell can I do anything?"

"I am watching you two, now keep going. Give a general list of all your monetary possessions." Erin and Haruka grumble going back to writing; Michiru on the other hand raises an eyebrow from the feel of "James" hand on her shoulder. _Something is not right.... James has strong hands but his are like a vulture digging into my flesh this is conforming and safe._ Michiru looks up at "James" staring at him for a moment unsure. Michiru flinches when "James" reaches into his coat pocket to pull out a small square note he unfolds for her to read.

Do not worry you are safe

Just look for the red dragon

Michiru looks back up at "James" as he folds up and puts away the note. Michiru looks over at "Johnny" and notices a small red dragon tattoo on the side of "Johnny's" neck behind his ear.

"Setsuna...." Michiru hisses gaining the other woman's attention.

"Quiet you know how trigger happy they are."

"Yeah but I don't think it is them..."

"What? They look the same."

"Look at "James" neck see anything weird?" Setsuna gives her friend and odd look but humors her, sure enough like "Johnny" there is a red dragon tattooed on "James" neck behind his ear.

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea I was flashed a note saying not to worry I am safe and to look for a red dragon." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other then "James and Johnny" then David.

"Erin said she had some nice solider friends..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok good got Mag and Vld in, now we need to clear out the floors. Tuscan how are they set up?"

"Ah simple one at the door another in the room."

"What entrance points do we have?'

"Got the doors but elevator only way to the floors and that may as well make a big sign says shoot me. Erin's balcony is open"

"Ok good, everyone start in Erin's room and clear out the floors, we wont do body runs till we have all floors in control." The group of men nods and disappears silently, leaving Nitro behind the computer and Tuscan by a body fueled fire, Hotaru in his lap toasting marshmallows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Taking a while for you to list everything you are either really stupid or have a lot of things." Erin and Haruka glare at David but after a quick glance to Michiru and Setsuna return to work with sagged shoulders. "Now the next page it asks what you want done, you want to liquidate. I want your money not your stuff." Erin and Haruka continue to work silently both desperately thinking of a way to get out of this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of men easily gets into Erin's room killing the guard within, one of them men strips the solider and redresses.

"Ok all set..." Taki nods at the redressed squad member, he stands behind Taki. Taki slowly opens the door behind the mercenary and grabs him with his hand over the man's mouth pulling him in the room. His redressed comrade quickly replaces the man as the door closes.

"Ok now any suggestions about the remaining guards? Need a technic keep us from being seen or pull attention, replacement of the guard is not hard it is removal that is the issue." Megumi scratches at his jaw as he speaks the remaining men thinking as well. "Tuscan we need a strategy what you got?"

Tuscan grunts as he places Hotaru next to him he rolls on his stomach to look through his sniper's scope.

"Ok, hmm well...I have infrared on my scope, I can try to get the end two if you get the others with a silencer should be able to easily do it before they all drop." The group looks around at each other and smiles.

"This is why you are the best Tuscan I take the close ones give me a signal." Tuscan chuckles as he lines up the shots carefully.

"Yes yes, this should also work for the elevator to another floor too, ok I am going to fire when I hit five understand?" Megumi walks over to the door opening it slightly using his fellow soldier as cover he aims staying out of sight. "Ok 1...2...3...." Tuscan chambers the gun as he steadies the gun and takes off the safety. "4..." Tuscan puts his finger on the trigger "5" as the word starts to leave his mouth Tuscan fires the gun going off with the end of the word.

Megumi quickly aims and fires hitting 2 of the remaining guards in the temple with the 9 mm and Tuscan just as quickly eliminating the other two. Team members stream out the door all catching a body before it falls.

"Its so beautiful I almost want to cry...." Tuscan mocks in a sad tone over the radio gaining laughs from the entire group. Some team members switch clothes with the dead guards as the group continues working down the floor, removing the other soldiers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good very good, now make sure you note it is all your assets, house, land whatever all I want is cash. Don't forget to put it all goes to an account to be determined later." Haruka looks over at Erin with panic in her eyes, Erin looks back at her brother with calm soft eyes. But one could tell there is nothing but pure rage behind it.

"It will work out, no way I let him do this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"First four floors done, seems like only ones left are personal guards next to that ass."

"Ok pick two to replace them and others move bodies out the back." The group looks at each other, after a few games of odds and evens; it is Avon and Mitsu. The pair of brothers being the opposite each other, Mitsu having green eyes and long deep blue hair, Avon has deep blue eyes and light green hair.

The two quietly sneak up to the two men, snap their necks with a quick twist, front door guard catching the bodies before following the others outside.

"That is nice good good now all you have to do is sign it any everything will be ok." Erin snorts and slams her hands on the table.

"You are full of shit! You going to kill us no matter what! I am not signing shit!" Haruka looks up at Erin for a moment before standing as well.

"Erin is right we won't do it." David arches an eyebrow with a smirk as he looks at the two women.

"Oh?" David pauses walking over to Michiru and Setsuna softly sliding his hand along Michiru's cheek. "But what about them? You don't want them to get hurt?" Erin stands jaw clenched for a few moments.

"What about them? You either kill us then them later or kill them and make us watch. If I am going to die I will be fucking damned if I leave you the dirt on the bottom my foot!!" David turns red with anger and raises his gun pointing it at Erin. David's hand shakes with anger as he moves closer to the woman.

"How dare you...." All the men exchange glances for a moment before nodding, Avon stepping forward and with the butt of his rifle hits David in the back of the head knocking him out. Magnum groans and pulls off the masks as the other pull off the ski masks.

"Thank god I don't think I could handle that man anymore...." Magnum groans putting the mask on the table in front of Setsuna and Michiru as Vld unties and un-cuffs the two women. Michiru and Setsuna look behind them confused to see that the note was indeed correct and "James and Johnny" were no longer there.

"Um not to look a gift horse in the mouth but what is going on?" Magnum looks at Avon and Mitsu before replying to Setsuna's question.

"Put him in the chair...." Magnum turns his attention to Setsuna as Avon and Mistu pick up the unconscious man and tie him to the chair. " We are..."

"You son of bitches!!" Magnum looks up just in time for Erin to slam into him, Magnum stumbling back against the kitchen counter by the sink. The group laughs as Magnum gets his footing and pushes Erin off himself.

"Yes well, now we are not the sons of bitches...."

"We are the red dragons...." Everyone turns there attention to the doorway leading into the kitchen from the front door where Tuscan stands with a smore covered Hotaru on his shoulder.

"I have never heard of them before..."

"Exactly." The four woman look at the man even farther confused, Tuscan chuckling slightly as he sets Hotaru on the group who instantly runs to attach onto Setsuna's leg. "I am sure you hear all the time of mercenaries groups hired to do this and that."

"Yes..."

"Well we do that but we keep it so under cover or convert that no one knows who it was."

"Wait... So we don't know of you because no one..."

"Has ever seen us in person, well and lived. We are like ghost or a fable."

"Yeah and they can hold their liquor too..." Tuscan rolls his eyes looking over at the sculptor.

"Of course your Irish as remembers that..."

"Umm..." Tuscan and Magnum look at each other then nod at the others, the majority of the group nodding as they file away to carry the bodies of the dead soldiers to be burned.

"Well let's us start with simple introductions then." Tuscan places his hand on Magnum's shoulder. "This is Magnum he is are hand to hand combat expert and I am Tuscan the strategist."

"Wait those names sound familiar..."

"Aye we are the group of soldiers that "disappeared" truth being we went AWALL after realizing what they were using us to do. That is how we ran into Erin actually, the government hired a third party security team."

"Which was us, all 32 of us."

"So you are the nice soldiers? But Erin said there were some mean ones to."

"Aye they were the government's soldiers, after Erin had ripped a few apart they made us strictly security."

"Aye, they taught me a lot especially Akira he is blind like I am. "

"So all the stuff you can do "seeing" and so forth..." Erin smiles patting Tuscan on the shoulder the man a good 8 inches or so taller then her on the shoulder.

"Learned from all of them, four years everyday for what 4 or 5 years?"

"5 when you legally became an adult they no longer needed us, but we still stayed around."

"Why?" Magnum looks over his shoulder arms across his chest at Michiru, Michiru shivering slightly from his intense gaze.

"Erin want to continue training and since they lived so far away from others we could train ourselves with no real concern."

"So all those men in blue and black suits I thought I was imaging around the woods were you guys?" Tuscan and Magnum look at another then chuckle.

"Aye Haruka it was, we did not talk to you like we did Erin because Erin felt it would but unneeded stress on you. "

"Other then training to protect myself and learning to "see" they helped me develop my security system. Or Walter as we all know him."

"Well Nitro did, help with the programming, we just were test dummies..."

"Ok wait wait that is all good and well, but how did you know Erin's dad was going to attack?"

"Oh that's may part...." The group looks up as Nitro happily bounces into the room. "We always kept email/blackberry contact with Erin. Ah we noticed over the last month Erin's reply have been late or not at all. So using the remote access I have to Walter I took al look around. I saw they had found you two lovely ladies. I was happy I was worried Erin die along with a cat or something." Erin snorts putting her arms across her chest with a roll of her eyes. Setsuna smiling before she walks over wrapping herself around the sculptor. Erin smiles and kisses Setsuna on the forehead, before picking up Hotaru who is tugging on her pants.

"Yes but still does not explain the attack..."

"Ah yes well had Walter send me updates of anything odd that happens in the home. So when Haruka left with Michiru to get Hotaru I knew, when they flew to Osaka to get your property I knew. I know Erin got shot and put in the hospital for a few days while the bots unloaded all the items from the plane. So on and so forth, so when I was notified that the two of them were leaving the home to go to a newspaper office. I followed them, hacking various security cameras and audio devices. When David called in instantly alerted everyone."

"Aye we scattered our self around the area to keep tabs on David's movement, the man does not give up easily though his plans are not really ever thought out well."

"When Sky reported he had contacted this James and Johnny, after a quick search of their background we came to the assumption he wanted to use them to get to the boys. We bugged the room we knew David was squatting in, as well as Johnny and James' cell phones and put a tracking device on their car."

"Yeah when Nitro got audio proving our suspicions, we put tags on the men's bank accounts and any other assets that could be used to obtain soldiers or protection." Tuscan tilts his head up slightly scratching the underside of his stubble jaw before he continues "did not take long to find the group they hired, we checked their skills and background."

"So we would know how they most likely attack or set formations in, then a few hours before they came around 2 am or so we set up camp in a low laying area, with Tuscan on the ridge with his rifle and binoculars." Magnum continues as he leans back against the kitchen counter.

"Then it was a simple picking off the men set up, cleared all 4 floors the front and back door, we did get James and Johnny 2nd we worried they may get trigger happy."

"Why did you all do this? How much does it cost?" The three men look at another and chuckle for a few moments.

"Nothing love as far as we are concerned these two are family and well so are you. We are all army brats our parents shipped away at an early age. So other then each other and Erin we got no one, it is like a pack of wolves, we protect our own."

"Ok wait let me make sure I understand this right..." The three men glance at each other for a moment before turning their attention to Haruka. "You did all that in...."

" 5 hours?"

"Aye we are efficient and deadly there are 32 of us each with their own specialty and we use them to the fullest. Now that you understand why we are here, there is something else we need to do." Tuscan looks over at Nitro and gives him a small nod, Nitro returns the nod then slips between Tuscan and the wall to set two envelopes in front of Setsuna and Michiru. Michiru looks at the man oddly, noticing Setsuna has the same look of confusion.

After a few seconds of consideration Michiru decides to open the envelope and to here surprise there are a thick folded set of papers.

"Our divorce papers?" Setsuna opens her envelope as well having the same result.

"Why do you have these?" Magnum leans over Michiru's shoulder and points to the red arrow were it says for the men to sign.

"They never signed them...." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then to Tuscan for some kind of explanation. Nitro pulls out another envelope and withdraws Johnny and James wills, setting them in front of the women. Nitro leans forward and points to a highlighted section.

"Their will states that upon their death they want their assets to go to their wives to use how they see fit." Michiru and Setsuna look at Nitro the thought slowly churning through their minds. Magnum grunts getting annoyed with the cat and mouse game.

"The bloody fools never signed their divorce papers, so you are legally still their wives so you get all their stuff. "

"Yes basically it is iron clad with no loop holes."

"Ok so..." Nitro rolls his eyes and pulls out a third envelope much thicker then the others.

"The total value of their assets, cash, businesses, bonds, and other investments if all sold off or liquefied is equal to 4.9 billion dollars for each man...." Erin snickers partly at the women's surprised faces but mostly at the ironic karma.

"So if we sell off all their stuff we each get 4.9 billion?"

"Yeah that is what the man just said..." Tuscan slaps Magnum in the stomach with the back of his hand getting a grunt from the larger man.

"This can't be real..." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other in shock, smiles slowly coming to their faces. "Johnny and James are gone and we get more money then we could make in a life time." Tuscan looks over at the women briefly before addressing the two brothers.

"Now Erin and Haruka you two are not left out either..."

"What?" Tuscan looks at Nitro who tosses a black folder to him.

"Your father had not will, so you get all his stuff which much to our surprise consists of 4 islands off the coast of Japan, Australia and South America." Haruka looks at Erin for a moment then Tuscan.

"How did...." A groan comes from David in the chair as he slowly wakes.

"Ah he finally decided to join us." Tuscan pulls out a 45 and holds it out grip towards Erin. Erin takes the gun slowly looking at Tuscan for a few seconds then over her shoulder at Haruka. "It is your call he is going to disappear either way, he is too old for us to use." Erin looks over at Michiru and Setsuna who are still in shock over the will.

"Haruka...." Haruka's head jerks up and whips around to look at Erin. "Get up...." Haruka bites her lower lip as she pauses briefly before standing. Haruka slowly walks over to stand next to Erin; Erin then holds the gun out to Haruka.

"Erin I don't know..."

"Ah come on you got to be fucking kidding me?! I die of old age before that little bitch shoots me." Erin snarls and backs hands the man knocking his prosthetic nose off reveal just an open nasal passage of raw body.

"What the hell!!" Erin snorts then puts the gun into Haruka's hand.

"Last time he got close I took off his nose with a chisel." David sneers and spits at Erin's feet.

"Yeah you are the only one with balls I would say I am proud you if you did not turn out to be such a freak." Magnum scoffs looking over at the man.

"That is the kettle to calling the pot black."

"Ah bite me you giant ape." magnum laughs

"Sorry don't eat trash" Tuscan and Nitro can't help but snicker at the pair.

"Now Magnum don't play with your food." Magnum glares at Tuscan who just laughs. Erin frowns and rubs Haruka's back the woman holding the gun in shaking hands.

"Haruka I know you are scared but remember how we face all out fears right? You helped me with the fear of going outside remember? You know I won't let him hurt you...." Haruka swallows hard and looks up at Erin.

"I know bro but..." Haruka looks over at the bound man in the chair. "If I kill him I will be no better then him." Erin arches an eyebrow but continues to rub Haruka's shoulder.

"Brother you could never be like him, he killed and defiled the family because he wanted to. He chased us none stop has made our life a living hell. We can't even get a subscription to a magazine for gods sake because we are worried he will find us." Erin smiles softly at Haruka ruffling the blonde's hair. "The way I see it he has backed you into a corner and you have no other choice."

"But he is bound up..."

"Aye he had Michi bound too remember he would have killed her in front of you just for laughs." Haruka's eyes narrow as she puts a second hand on the gun to steady it as she takes aim. Time seemed to stand still until the shot rang out and David falls backwards in his chair bullet between his eyes.

Haruka opens one eyes to seem David dead on the floor, she opens both eyes before looking over to her right feeling an odd sense of warmth and comfort. There Michiru stands smiling at the blonde, her hand over Haruka's and the trigger. Michiru had pulled the trigger to help Haruka get rid of the one thing that haunted her dreams.

"Michi...."

"Haruka Erin is right that man he is not even a man, that abomination tortured you for your entire life, you could never relax you are always looking over your shoulder. You triple check everything to make sure it is not out of place. You hid yourself up in this house for 10 years because you are scared of him. I could not let something that caused you so much pain to live." Magnum whistles as he walks over, bending down to look at the bullet wound.

"Nice shot...."There is an awkward silence before Erin starts to laugh, Tuscan and Nitro following suit. Magnum grins as she stands back up hands in his pockets.

"You know I have to at least feed you guys right?" Tuscan looks at Nitro, Nitro to Magnum, and Magnum to Tuscan.

"Sure long as you promise to not send your sharp shooter...." Magnum grins pointing at Michiru with his thumb over his shoulder. The group can't help but laugh, the tense that had been hanging over them gone.

"Well let's get the others...." Tuscan turns to walk out but get a surprise attack as Hotaru runs full speed after him.

"Candy man..." Tuscan looks over his shoulder just as Hotaru wraps both arms around his calves the large man falling to the floor with a thud. Tuscan groans as he rolls onto his back, Hotaru walking over to him pulling on his hand. "Come on Candy Man mommy wants so too...." Tuscan smiles at the small girl; before he looks up at Erin.

"One hell of a sweet tooth definitely your kid...." The group laughs as Tuscan gets back to his feet; Erin scoops up Hotaru onto her shoulder following the man out. Nitro, Magnum and Haruka behind them. Setsuna and Michiru looking at another for a moment as the group walks outside.

"We went from crazy gangster husbands to..."

"To loving, creative rich artist with a small personal army...." Michiru smiles at Setsuna who returns the gesture the pair breaking into laughter as they walk outside.

Ragnork pops into the kitchen looking around for a moment before spots David's body.

"Yup I knew I missed a "log"..." Ragnork picks up the body and tosses it over his shoulder before walking out the front door humming to himself. He approaches the large bond fire with the large group of joyful playful men and tosses the "log" onto the pile before joining the group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like Nitro said when Setsuna and Michiru liquidated all Johnny and James' assets they each got about 5 billion dollars. It also caused the arrest of the other members of the "organization" due to the reveal of secret accounts and businesses. After sitting down and discussing all the options the pair decided to use the funds to open and support a home to helped battered women escape their abusive husbands or boyfriends.

Setsuna and Michiru did formally quit their job at the newspaper and became Erin and Haruka's managers. The pair not doing much public appearance allowed the two women to pre-sue their dreams of being a violinist and fashion designer.

The gallery opened back up much to Haruka and Erin's relief they got all the art out of the room. Life for the pair changed little well Haruka; Erin on the other hand has started falling behind on her work due to "distractions". But the pair never really having quotes or time lines just found it amusing.

No one ever looked or asked about any of the men the group killed that day. Though Michiru and Setsuna were curious they knew it best to not know why. The group of guys known as the "Red Dragons" learned very quickly to not say no to Setsuna or Michiru. The group wanting to leave gracefully into the shadows had no such luck. After some "arrangements" the group agreed to stay on the land in their old facility on the other side of the property. They were then formally employed by Michiru and Setsuna's shelter to protect the women during their transition to their new lives. Though the group was of harden mercenaries they were very happy to help. Having a big dislike of disrespect of a lady even more so physically.

Old habits die hard it seems but new stronger ones grow in their place. From 2 closed off artists came a large family with a lot of brothers, 2 beautiful lovers and one sweet little girl.


End file.
